Family
by Keono
Summary: Third part of "Linked" Just when Deidara thinks it's over it's not. Still so much distress awaits for him, and his family. SasoDei, Lemon, Mpreg
1. Hunger

**YAY!!!!!!!!! I made a third part! But I'v been having major writers block! Family problems that have really nothing to do with me!  
1)My parents got divorced. (Not my problem they couldn't work it out! hehe I was the only one who didn't cry, and I'm the youngest!)  
2) I had rewritten this story TWO TIMES!!! This is my third, I am sticking to it, because I just got an awesome plot! My cousin told me to just not right a third part... Caused major writers block!!!  
3) I was working on a story I thought it sucked, so I erased it like my other two plots.  
4) I am trying to improve my writing skills, and grammar, and such.**

A young blond around the age of five was running through the woods, searching, looking, and only one thing on his mind.

'I have to find her. I have to find her!' never had he felt so lost.

He was searching everywhere he could see, and that was difficult since it was night time, and his eyes hadn't adjusted to the dark yet.

He was still running when he ran into something, but as he was falling backward it had caught him.

He looked up, and terror filled his eyes. 'They found me.'

-

Sasori woke up to the sound of crying.

He then realized what it was, and where it was coming from. He opened his eyes, and saw a dark room. He sighed and got out of the warm comfy bed, without jolting his blond lover.

He walked over to the crib in the bedroom, to see a tiny redhead bawling her head off. How Deidara was still asleep, he didn't know.

He sighed, and picked the crying baby up. That's when he heard a whimper from the crib. He looked down to see his son starting to open his eyes. Signifying he was now awake. And soon began to cry.

He started to rock his daughter Hato, who soon calmed down.

Naoto, his blond son began to wail, so he put Hato back into the crib, before Naoto would freak out.

Once she was back in the crib, he had settled down, and stopped crying completley. He then snuggled closer to her.

The corner of Sasori's lip twitched up, in almost like a smile. But how could he smile, when he knew how much danger his whole family was in.

He quickly left the room, and headed downstairs. Heading straight for the kitchen. Once at his destination, he went to the fridge, and opened it, only to fine two bottles of blood, ready to be warmed. He grabbed them, and put the bottles in the microwave to nuke.

while waiting for the blood to warm, he took a blood bag from the freezer, and not even bothering to warm it up, he sunk his fangs into the plastic, and began to drink.

The blood had somewhat soothed the ache in his throat, but it still wasn't enough. He hadn't had fresh blood in almost a year.

And being around a human, let alone his lover, who smelled delicious, was very hard to cope with. He always had to have a mid-night snack.

The microwave dinged, which pulled him away from his thoughts.

He threw the now empty bag away, and opened the microwave door, to retrieve the bottles. He quickly put the head of the bottles on, and headed upstairs.

He entered the room to find Deidara awake, and rocking Naoto back to sleep.

Sasori walked up from behind him, and very carefully, kissed his neck, which made Deidara jump.

"Oh, un. You scared me." Sasori could tell, which made him want the blond's blood even more.

"Hmm." he handed Deidara a bottle, who took it gratefully. "Thanks, un." Sasori walked around Deidara, and to the crib. "No problem."

He picked up the still awake Hato, and gave her the bottle. About Five seconds later her eyes began to close.

Deidara stood by him smiling. Sasori spoke up. "You know being only a weak old, they sure do drink a lot of blood." Deidara's smile dropped.

"Well they're your kids. You can't blame them, un." Sasori smiled, and looked at the blond. "I never did." Deidara sighed.

"Yeah you're right, but they're growing, and we're not even sure if the can eat human food, un." Sasori nodded. "You're right, but only time will tell."

Once both half-lings were done with the bottles, and asleep, they were both set down to sleep in the crib.

Sasori held Deidara, as they watched them sleep.

Sasori started nipping at his uke's neck, making him moan, Deidara turned his head giving him better access.

Sasori was doing everything to his neck. Kissing, licking, sucking, but avoided one. Biting. Deidara turned around facing Sasori, so he had better access.

Deidara moaned more, his heart rate quickening. Sasori was now leaning over the blond. Oh how good he smelled.

He caught sight of his reflection, and froze. His fangs were extended all the way out, and were hovering centimeters over Deidara's neck. Dark circles were under his eyes, something that never happened.

He pulled away. "Danna, un?" Deidara looked at Sasori confused at why he looked like he'd seen a monster. He traced the dark rings under his eyes. Sasori pulled away from him completely.

"I-I be right back." he dashed out of the room, and headed for the kitchen the second time that went to the freezer, and quickly pulled out five bags of blood.

He bit into the first one, trying to drench his thirst, but failing. Once that bag was dry he went on to the others. All of them had been like the first.

The sixth back seemed to cool his throat a bit. He sighed, and looked at his reflection in the window above the sink. The dark circles got a little lighter, but barley.

He exited the kitchen, and went upstairs. He entered the bedroom, to see Deidara in the bed, on the brink of sleep. He climbed in, and held him close. Never had he ever wanted to hurt the blond, his love. But he almost did. He had to get his hunger under control.

"What was that about, un?" Deidara said sleepily. Sasori looked at him. He didn't want the blond to fear him.

"I was hungry." it wasn't a lie, so it should be okay, right? Deidara nodded, and snuggled closer.

"Okay, un." Deidara kissed his neck. "Just as long as your fine, un." Sasori smiled, and kissed the top of his head.

"I'm fine." Deidara sighed in content. "Oh and Happy Birthday." Deidara smiled.

"Thanks, un."

**OH no!!! 'Sori's really hungry!!! Review?**


	2. One bite

**Just a note that I keep on forgetting: How Deidara gave birth is not possible! How he became pregnant is not possible! He would have to be a women to give birth that way, and he could get pregnant if he were a hermaphrodite! But would have to have a C-Section! So not that that's cleared out of the way! This is short I know, but I'm trying to make the chapters longer!**

It had been two months since Sasori almost bit Deidara, and no matter what he tried his hunger kept escalating.

It had gone to two bags of blood a day, to a bag of blood every other hour. Deidara had noticed Sasori's constant eating, and was worried for the vampire.

Every one was in was in the kitchen eating breakfast. Deidara enjoying some eggs, Konan munching on cereal, and Sasori sipping a hot cup of A-Positive. The twins had all ready eaten, and Hato was in Deidara's lap, and Naoto in Sasori's.

"Umm you guys?" Konan spoke up, and the two men looked at her. "Yea Konan?" Sasori said before taking a sip of his hot cup of blood.

"I-I'm moving out... I found this place and it's cheap, and I really don't wanna be a bur-" "That's fine Konan, un." Deidara interrupted with a smile.

She smiled and sighed in relief. "Okay thanks." Sasori smiled too, but on the inside he was worried. She wouldn't bring as much blood as often, and that could mean his hunger could lose it at any time.

But as he thought back in his mind, he would be able to go a month or two without blood, and be fine.

But then again, he had been living off of fresh blood, and he was only around a few humans a day. And he was around Deidara all the time.

He would probably have to go hunting secretly, but even the thought about lying to Deidara hurt him to the core.

"Danna, un?" Sasori was snapped out of his thoughts, and looked at Deidara who looked very worried.

"Hmm?" Deidara shook his head. "Never mind, un." he was really starting to worry for the redhead.

-

"And make sure you guys are looking for a car. Okay?" Konan had began pestering them with things that needed to be done, and that since she wasn't going to be there anymore, they would have to wait for blood a little while longer.

"Konan it's okay, un! Just go, and remember to visit every once and a while." she smiled, and nodded. She walked up to the couple, and gave them a big hug.

She pulled away, and had a serious face on. "And don't remove any of the cameras in your room, it took a long time to install them at different angles." Deidara gaped. "What cameras, un!?" she just smiled and left through the front door.

Deidara turned to Sasori, who was smiling. "There are no cameras in the room. She was kidding." Deidara sighed. "Okay. She can go to the very extremes of things, un." then an idea came to his head. "Since there aren't any video cameras in the room, and she's gone-" Sasori had interrupted him with a teeth shattering kiss.

Deidara moaned, and laced his fingers through Sasori's blood red heir. Sasori pulled away which made Deidara pout. He smirked, and looked into the living room seeing the twins asleep in the play pen. He smiled, and picked Deidara up bridal style. And inhuman speed, he carried him up to their room, lips locked.

He set Deidara down onto the bed, and straddled him. Deidara smirked. "Danna's in a hurry, un." Sasori smirked, but his smirk was more sadistic. I started nipping at Deidara's neck, Deidara in return mewled, and tried to push the vampires head closer, but Sasori was going at his own pace.

Sasori could feel Deidara's heart rate quicken. The smell of his rich blood filled his nostrils. He leaned in closer trying to inhale more of the blonds wonderful scent. He started sucking on one spot making Deidara groan loudly. He took the skin between his teeth, biting gently, making a love bite.

Suddenly an explosion of flavor erupted in his mouth, and something was calming his dry throat. Then it ht him. Blood.

He heard a choked sob, and the hands that were on his head, were now gripping his hair, but he couldn't stop. This was like heaven.

Deidara didn't know what was going on. At first he was experiencing pleasure, now this. Tears leaked from his eyes, and a few sobs escaped his throat.

"D-Danna...?" no response. Sasori kept drinking. Deidara didn't know why this hurt so much, from before.

His body was going cold, and he was soon slipping. Sasori felt the hands gripping his hands loosen. Then a pain shot through his heart, and he gasped which made him release Deidara's neck.

He turned his head to look at Deidara. Tears stained his cheeks, and he was shivering.

"Danna, un..." and he passed out.

Sasori was horrified with himself. What had he done?

**Oh no 'Sori bit Dei!!! Review?**


	3. I love you

**Again it's short! And I can't type lately, and I cut my finger from my nails (they are very sharp, and when writing my nail digs into my middle finger) So i can't write very well, and I may not be able to write as much lately... sorry "^_^**

Deidara woke up slightly dazed. He opened his eyes to realize it was night time.

He sat up, but thought against it when a pain wracked through his head, and he was short of breath.

He heard soft breathing in the room. After about five minutes he was able to sit up. He then noticed the breathing was coming from the crib.

He Got out of bed slowly, and walked over to the crib supporting himself with the wall. He smiled once he got over there. Hato, and Naoto were sound asleep. 'Sasori prob-' he stopped at that thought.

What had happened the morning before? He walked out into the hallway, still supporting himself by the wall. The library door was closed. It had always been left open.

He quietly walked across the hall, and put his hand around the handle. He gulped.

He turned the knob, and peered into the room. It was dark except for one candle in the back of the room, and the library desk.

That's when he noticed his Danna was sitting at the desk.

"S-Sasori Danna, un?" Deidara walked closer noticing that the redheads elbow rested on the desk, and his hand covering his eyes. His face grim.

"Sasori, un?" Sasori looked up at the mention of his name. Deidara's eyes widened. Sasori looked better then ever, considering the past two months.

There were no dark rings under his eyes, his skin looked like its usual pale, and the whites of his eyes were just plain white, instead of how they were with some red blood vessels showing.

Still Sasori looked sad, and ashamed. "I'm so sorry." Deidara was confused. "Sorry about wha-?" he paused when he felt his neck itch. He rubbed it, feeling two holes.

Sasori was waiting for the screams, the tears, being called a monster, but it never came.

Deidara walked around the table, and sat in Sasori's lap. 'What!?' Sasori carefully warped his arms around Deidara's slim waist. Deidara rested his head under Sasori's chin.

"You've been feeding a lot, un." Sasori gulped. "I know." Deidara kissed his collar bone. "Why, un?" Sasori just stroked the blond hair. "I ate as much as I did so I..." Deidara was waiting. "So I wouldn't hurt you. But bagged blood can only provide so much. I've been living off it for a year now, and no vampire should go through that... It's almost painful." he inhaled the blonds scent.

"And when there's fresh blood always with you, it's hard to control yourself." Sasori felt something wet on his hand.

"S-So I was causing you pain, just by being with you?" Deidara had a few tears streaming down his face, He didn't know he was causing his love so much pain.

Sasori held him tight. "No you weren't hurting me. You did nothing wrong, but I think it should be best... that I stay off bagged blood for a while, and get... from the source." Deidara nodded. "I just don't want you to hurt anymore, un."

Sasori smiled. Even when the blond should be more worried about himself ,he still worries more for a vampire.

"And besides, Hato, and Naoto need it more then me." the tears still didn't stop.

"Are you still hungry, un?" Sasori shook his head. "I'm full, and not hungry. But still the taste of fresh blood... your blood is still something I linger for." Deidara shuddered , and shrunk closer to Sasori. Sasori practically slapped himself. 'Why did I say that!?' "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Deidara didn't say anything.

"You know... You're an idiot." Deidara looked up at Sasori with a smile. "And why is that, un?" Sasori smiled, but it soon vanished.

"You shouldn't have fallen in love with me." Deidara's smile disappeared. "W-Why , un?" Sasori sighed. "Human and vampire relationships are strictly forbidden... If anyone were to find out about this... us, we would all most likely die. We're lucky Kakuzu, and the others are willing to keep a secret."

Deidara couldn't believe what Sasori was saying. Deidara knew it wasn't a mistake for him loving the vampire. But did he love him back.

"B-But you love me r-right, un?" Deidara said smiling sadly at him. Sasori pulled Deidara closer to his chest. "What kind of a stupid question is that?" Deidara felt tears prick at his eyes. "Of course I love you."

"Th-then why are you saying i-it's a bad thing for u-us to be together, u-un?" Sasori sighed. "I'll tell you another time. Okay?" Deidara nodded.

"'Kay let's go to bed." Deidara nodded, but when he started to stand he couldn't feel his legs, and almost collapsed if Sasori wasn't there.

"You haven't gotten all of your blood back, so you'll be weak for a day or two." Deidara nodded sleepily. Sasori picked him up bridal style, but saw he was already asleep.

Sasori smiled, and walked out of the library, and into the bedroom. He laid Deidara down onto the bed, and climbed in the bed, and brought the sheets over them.

Once all comfortable, Sasori pulled Deidara close to his chest.

"Good night Dei. I love you."

"I love you too, Danna~"

**YAY! They love each other! But why is it bad for Vampires and Humans to be together!?!?!?!? And throwing cookies at me doesn't work... but throwing butter scotch does though!!!!!**


	4. Why not

**This was originally shorter, but I edit while I type enjoy, hehe I'm glad I changed the ending!**

Over the past two months Sasori had been feeding from "the source", so he wouldn't hurt Deidara, and so his hunger was satisfied.

He was currently chasing someone who had managed to get away while he was feeding. He wasn't afraid to kill this person because there was no Link formed, and a vampire only got to use one Link.

He had finally cornered the person, or should I say child. The boy had light brown hair, pink eyes(Yukimaru from Naruto Shippuden), and he was in dirty cloths, signifying he was homeless. He was an orphan walking alone on the streets. Sasori sound it easier to feed from those who were alone, and wouldn't be missed.

The boy was panting as he held his hand to his bloodied neck. He looked at his hand, and his eyes became wide with fear. "Mama!" he screamed. "Why is it red!? Why!?"(hehe he was weird in the show, and with the camellias turning red from his moms blood) Sasori quickly got to him, and snapped his neck.

The boy fell limp to the ground. Sasori sighed. This one gave him trouble. All of his victims were. It seemed he lost some of his hunt.

He kneeled down next to his meal, and saw tears on his cheeks. His eyes were staring at the wall, and his eyes were still filled with fear, as if he was still afraid to die. Sasori frowned, of course he was only a child, but Sasori had to eat. He picked the body up and, moved the boys light brown hair out of the way, and continued eating.

There was something strange about the boys blood, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He ignored it, and finished eating.

Once the body was dry of blood, he dropped the corpse , and was about to walked away when he noticed something.

This was the alley where he found Deidara.

-

Sasori was now in the grocery store. When ever he went out to eat, he would always pick up some groceries for Deidara, and the kids. They had recently discovered that the twins could eat regular food, but got most of their nutrition from blood.

He was looking through the long list Deidara had given him. He sighed, and began reading the list in his head. 'Milk, eggs, sliced cheese, sliced bread, baby food (Fruit please, [un]), raw meat-' he stopped there. Deidara still liked raw meat (surprisingly), but he didn't eat it as much as when he was pregnant.

Sasori quickly got everything on the list, and headed for the check stand. Once all the purchases were unloaded, he began looking for the correct amount of bills in his wallet.

"Wow, looks like you're feeding a family." Sasori smiled lightly, but didn't look the cashier. "That's the jest of it." he said pulling out the money. He held his hand out, but froze as he looked down at blue eyes.

The girl was pale, with blond hair that was up into a high ponytail, she also had a fringe covering her right eye.

Sasori handed her the bills, and she spoke up as she put the money in the cash register. "So you, and Deidara still together?" Ino asked a smile on her face.

Sasori glared at her, making her shrink back somewhat. "Yes, very much." Sasori said taking the plastic bags into his hands. She was about to say something, but he left quicker then she could say it.

He left the store, a frown on his face. He sighed as he was walking home, but stopped when he noticed a car dealership. He smiled. 'Why not?'

-

Deidara sighed as he finished cleaning. The twins were asleep, but surprisingly enough before they went to bed they had almost started to crawl, which Deidara didn't want Sasori to miss. But now he had nothing to occupy his mind. He almost always cleaned while Sasori was gone. And he left about once every five days. But he couldn't help his mind from wondering what Sasori wasn't telling him. His mind kept on replaying what had happened two months ago, but he still couldn't find out what Sasori had meant that they couldn't be together.

He jumped when he heard the garage door open. He went to the garage to see a brand new Honda Accord driving into the empty space. His eyes widened when Sasori climbed out of the grey car.

"What the hell, un!?" Sasori looked up from the back seat with a smile. "What, you wanted a car." Deidara walked up to the car. "How much did this cost, un?" Sasori thought for a second. "Twenty-thousand or so, maybe higher. "He said like it was nothing. Deidara frowned.

"But I wanted to go get a car together, un." his frown deepened.

Sasori rolled his eyes, and smiled. He walked up to Deidara with the grocery bags in hand. "Okay the next car will be your pick." Deidara gaped. "Next car, un!?" Sasori smiled. "Why not?"

-(I'm doing this a lot!)

Once all of the groceries were put away Sasori, and Deidara snuggled up on the couch to watch some T.V.

Deidara snuggled closer to Sasori as they watched _One Missed Call_. Deidara jumped as the hand from the water had grabbed the cat.

Sasori smiled as Deidara held onto his arm as if it were a life preserver. "Boo." Deidara jumped, and turned to glare at Sasori. "That wasn't funny, Danna, un." Sasori smiled. "But you could so tell it was fake!" Deidara turned away from him. "It still wasn't nice, un." "Oh come on Deidara." Deidara didn't turn around. "Deidara?" he leaned over to see him crying.

"D-Deidara, I was only kidding! You know that!" Deidara turned, and smiled at him. "You can't tell fake from real, Danna, un." Sasori glared at the blond, but very lightly. He sighed. "Fine it wasn't nice. I'm sorry." Deidara smiled, and leaned up to kiss his lips.

"Apology excepted, un." Sasori crashed their lips together, and plunged his tongue into the warm cavern. Deidara moaned, and straddled him. He ran his hangs along Sasori tone chest. Sasori shoved Deidara onto the couch, and started to suck on his neck. Deidara mewled at the feeling.

Sasori was about to take off the blonds shirt, but a cry from upstairs halted their actions. Deidara groaned. He really thought he would get laid tonight. He was seriously gonna die if he didn't have sex soon.

Sasori sighed. "Lets go." he pulled Deidara up, and turned off the T.V. "Can we do it tonight, un? I'm getting really needy lately." saying this made Deidara blush, but it was true he couldn't control his body, and it's needs. Sasori smirked a bit seductively, and whispered in his ear .

"Not tonight, but soon." it was all purred. He nibbled on the blonds ear. Deidara moaned, but pouted as Sasori pulled away. "Soon, un." Sasori nodded, and they both headed upstairs to their crying young.

**There will be Yaoi in the next chapter or the one after that I'm still debating! And this is the last chapter I wrote, so I will honestly try to write some more, and type some more! It will be a day or two before another update, cuz I wanna make sure the plot is going where I want it to go! And I promise Ketsueki I will add a lemon soon!**


	5. Attack

**YAY! No school 2day! I got an idea and went for it! I think it sucks cuz its gonna take a little while, and I wanna get straight to the plot!**

Deidara sighed, tonight was like any other night, watching T.V. alone... again. Sasori had gone out hunting, and Deidara was still waiting for him to come back, it had been over two hours now.

He looked at Naoto and Hato, who had begun to crawl two months ago. They were now seven months old, and were starting to somewhat walk. They began to crawl towards the kitchen.

"I still don't see why it's bad for us to be together, un. I really don't." that night kept on replaying over, and over in his head, but he still couldn't figure it out.

A tear leaked from his eyes. He closed his blue eyes, trying to steady his breathing. 'We have a family, we love each other, but I still don't see it.'

A loud bang interrupted his thoughts. His eyes flashed open. He quickly wiped away his tears, and walked out into the entryway to see the front doors were on the floor off of their hinges, but no one was there.

"How-?" his question was interrupted when something hit him, sending him flying across the room. He gasped as he hit the wall, and fell to the floor. He tried to get up, but coughed up blood instead.

He turned his head to look at the intruder across the room. He had short spiky hair that was black, and was in all black.

Deidara quickly got up, trying not to vomit blood again, and ran into the kitchen where he located his children. He quickly scooped them up, and ran into the dining room which had another door, which led to a hallway with more doors.

Deidara ignored the ache running through his whole body, and went to a random door. Hato, and Naoto were confused, and started whimpering. "Shh shh." Deidara tried to soothe him the best he could, while he tried to hide.

He managed to get the door open, but as he did he was flung back, and hit the wall behind him. The force could've made him pass out, but he didn't.

He held the still whimpering babies close to his chest as he looked into the eyes of his attacker. He lunged at Deidara, but Deidara managed to move just in time to miss a deadly blow.

He began to run to a door which he knew led to the living room. He ran inside, and ran out into the entry way, he began to climb the stairs. About halfway up the stairs something lashed out at his legs, and he screamed in agony.

He fell down on his knees, panting. He put Hato and Naoto down, and gave them a shove as if telling them to go. They began to crawl up, and Deidara turned to see his attacker. His nails were like claws, and dripped of a crimson liquid.

Deidara screamed again when it felt like his leg was on fire, and spreading through out his whole body. He clutched his leg, he looked up to see the man walking up to him. He was smirking revealing sharp fangs.

Deidara's eyes widened, he tried to move, but his attacker was already there, he picked him up by the neck strangling him, and forcing Deidara to cough up more blood.

The mans smirk grew. "I haven't eaten in a while. This will be sweet." the vampire had a raspy voice, before Deidara could even twitch, the vampire's fangs were already in his neck.

He screamed, and tried to pry off the vampires hand, but failed to no avail. His screamed died down, and tears were rushing down his face.

'Sasori... where are you?'

Sasori looked up from the sidewalk. He looked around. No one there. 'Strange thought I heard something.'

He sighed, it was probably the wind or something. But a feeling wouldn't leave his hearts, and he began to pick up the pace.

He began running, not sure why he just knew he had to get home, and fast. The house came into view, and he could see the front doors were busted open. He ran inside, and froze. A vampire (as far as he could tell) was feeing from Deidara, who looked about half dead. He was pale, his face was covered in blood and tears, and his eyes stared into an empty space.

Deidara could barely breath, and the pain... the pain was unbearable. But out of nowhere he was released, and he fell on the steps of the stairs trying to breath, but couldn't.

The man twitched, then fell to the ground, dead.

Sasori rushed to Deidara who was clawing at his neck still trying to breath. Sasori kneeled beside him, and saw what was wrong. His trachea was clotted up with blood.

He turned Deidara over, and gave him a hard pat on the back. He began vomiting up blood. Once he was done vomiting he began taking deep breaths, trying to regain lost oxygen.

"Are you okay?" Deidara shook his head, his back still to Sasori. Sasori looked at his calf. Four long slashes made there way down. Sasori should've told Deidara by now that something like this could've happen, and why.

Deidara suddenly passed out. Sasori felt sick, he shouldn't have let this happen. He picked the blond up, and quickly took him to the library. Sasori set him on the table, and ripped off the pants leg up to his knee. Sasori saw something glistening in the wounds. Poison.

He quickly started cleaning the wounds, and bandaging them. He wiped the dry blood off his face, making sure he was all cleaned up.

He picked him up gently, and took him to their bedroom. He set him down in the middle of the bed, and he heard a whimper. He looked around the dark room, and saw what had made the noise.

Naoto, and Hato were in the corner huddled together crying. Sasori walked up to them, and they looked up. Their eyes filled with fear.

He kneeled down by them, and they scurried to him. He held them close, and they stopped crying. They both looked at the bed, and began to fidget.

Sasori picked them up, and took them to the bed. They climbed out of his arms, and crawled towards Deidara. They both snuggled on either side of him, and began to fall asleep. Sasori felt a tear prick from his eye.

He had a lot of explaining to do.

**AWW SO SAD! Well 'Sori's gots some splaining to do! And I can't type lately so it's hard to hurry and type! "^_^  
Review? **


	6. Events

**OH GAWD!!!!! This took forever!!!! Two days to type, and two other days to type!!! Enjoy... I put my blood into this work!!! I could've made this three chapters but I needed to cut down on chapters... -_-**

Deidara woke up to the sound of crying. He opened his eyes, but decided against it when the lighting in the room blinded him giving him a headache.

He tried to move his left arm to shield himself from the light, but found couldn't move. He tried again, but gasped when a pain wracked through out his whole body, and settled in his leg.

The crying had escalated, and he heard foot steps. 'W-what happened last night?' he couldn't remember a thing, just him talking to himself while watching T.V. and then blank.

He groaned causing a tremor to shake his body. He felt the bed shift, and the crying stop. A hand was placed on his. He couldn't turn his head, so he turned his eyes, and looked to his side.

Sasori was holding a bottle for Naoto, but his eyes seemed to be a downcast. "D-danna, un?" Deidara felt short of breath just talking. He was panting, which was aching his body even further.

"I'm right here." his voice was sad. He squeezed Deidara's hand. Deidara closed his eyes, and felt something stir at his right. 'Must be Hato.'

"Why am I in pain, un?" he asked his eyes still closed. Sasori's eyes widened (Not that he could see) "You don't remember?" Deidara shook his head, but stopped when another pain, a more sharp one went through his head.

Memories came flooding back, and Deidara screamed, as they did so. "Deidara!?" Deidara began coughing up blood. Sasori sat him up so he wouldn't choke. His screamed hadn't died down, but it seemed Hato, and Naoto were to tired to really tell if anything was going on.

When he finally stopped screaming he was panting heavily. He wiped the blood from his mouth, and onto his sleeve. Sasori tried to touch him, but Deidara flinched back. "Sasori, " he rarely ever used his name. "What was that last night, un?" Sasori gulped.

"I should've told you sooner-" "Told me what!?" Sasori didn't flinch at the out burst. "That we would probably be attacked." Deidara just looked at the vampire. "Why would we be attacked, un?"

Sasori sighed. 'Might as well get it over with.' "There's a legend one known by all vampires, " he paused. "A legend about great good, and great evil. And when put together the powers become unstable-" "What does this have to do with anything, un?" Deidara asked confused where this was going.

"Everything. Te reason there is a law saying humans and vampires couldn't be together was simple. Vampires saw humans only as a source of nutrition, food, providers, prey, and vampires as the consumer, the predator, and so on, and vampires feared the legend." Deidara was even more confused. "What's the legend, un?" Sasori frowned.

"It's about great power, two of them. Twins born vampires." Deidara eyes widened. "That the first born is of great evil, and the second born of great good, and after the two there is a third to unlock their true power, and when controlling with two put together, they can rule all human, and vampire kind."

Deidara's eyes were clouded over. "Some would die or even kill for that kind of power, but they keep on forgetting that the third part is needed." Deidara gulped. "What are you saying, un?" Sasori looked down at Naoto."

"The reason humans and vampires can't be together." Deidara looked at Hato, to his right, then Naoto. "No, un." Sasori looked up at Deidara, who's eyes were brimming with tears. "I-it's not them, un. It can't be. I-I mean any of this c-can happen to a-any one." Deidara looked at Sasori for reassurance.

"Right, un?" Sasori didn't say anything. "Right, un...?" tears fell over, and Deidara began to hyperventilate. Sasori held Deidara, who wanted to be held. "It's not them. It's not them." Deidara kept on repeating it, but the answer never changed.

Sasori stroked Deidara's hair. "Besides there isn't even a third part... Not that we know of." Deidara just kept on crying 'till he fell asleep.

"Danna, un." Sasori lied Deidara back onto the bed to sleep. "Remember that this doesn't change anything." Sasori kissed Deidara's forehead before he fell asleep.

-2 months later-

"Danna can we go to the park tomorrow, un?" Sasori, and Deidara were currently watching Naoto, and Hato running around in the living room, trying to catch each other. They watched from the couch.

Sasori looked at Deidara a questioning look on his face. After Sasori had told Deidara about their children's fate it seemed Deidara had died for a month, which was about the time it took him to heal from the attack.

The twins had learned how to walk about a month ago, and it seemed they were getting the hang of it.

Deidara just smiled. "I heard it was going to be a nice day, un." Sasori smiled and puled Deidara close. "Why not." he leaned in, and captured Deidara's lips.

Deidara smiled, and pulled him closer. Sasori pulled them down, so Deidara was on the couch with Sasori hovering over him. He began to run his hands up and down Deidara's sides,and settled on his ass. Deidara gasped, and blushed. Sasori pulled away, and began nipping at Deidara's exposed neck.

"S-sasori~..." Sasori smirked against his neck, and gave a small squeeze, causing Deidara to moan. BANG! They both looked up to see Naoto sitting on the floor about to cry.

Deidara pulled away with a motherly look on his face. "Ahhh, Naoto, watch where you run." (As my mom would say "Don't hurt your self like that, When I ran into the wall when I was little.) Deidara got up, and walked over to him. Naoto lifted his arms up wanting to be up. Deidara smiled, and picked him up.

Sasori smiled, but it stopped. "Where's Hato?" Deidara turned around. "I say her run into the kitchen last, un." Sasori nodded, and left the living room, to the kitchen.

The lights were off, but he walked in anyway. There he found Hato in the middle of the kitchen, looking at the moon through the kitchen window. "Hato?" she didn't respond. Sasori walked closer, now noticing a silver glimmer around her. Her shoulder length blood red hair, was somewhat floating in the aura.

Sasori looked at her face. Her face was blank, but her eyes were wide open, and her irises seemed to be like silver, and seemed to flow like liquid.

Sasori touched her arm, but once his hand got in the aura it was freezing. Something he never experienced. Sasori's eyes widened. 'This is her power. The moon.' Sasori smelled something almost like... a sea breeze. Which was odd.

"Hato!" this time he shook her gently. She blinked, and looked around, like she didn't know where she was. She looked at Sasori, and smiled. Her eyes were her usual blue like Deidara's.

The silver aura was gone, her hair was back in place, it wasn't cold anymore, and the sea breeze smell was gone.

She yawned and hugged Sasori's neck. Sasori smiled, and picked her up. She rested her head in his shoulder. He walked out of the kitchen, and went to the entry way to see the living room lights were off, he also smelled Deidara upstairs.

He walked upstairs, and to their room. Deidara had just set Naoto down into the crib when Sasori had entered. Sasori walked up to the crib, and did the same with Hato.

"Something strange happened with Hato." Deidara looked up. "Really? What, un?" Sasori began explaining the strange event. Every detail, still trying to figure it out himself, and Deidara just listened.

"Hmm. That;s interesting, un." Sasori looked at Deidara. 'Not the reaction I was expecting.' "Is that how you really feel?" Deidara looked at Hato's sleeping form. "Are you scared?" Deidara turned his head to smile at Sasori, tears streaming down his face.

"Of course I'm scared. What parent wouldn't be, un?" Sasori smiled, and wrapped his arms around Deidara. "C' mon lets go to bed."

-

Deidara woke up, light shinning on his face. He opened his eyes, and looked at the alarm clock on the night stand. Six thirty-five. 'Why is it so bright?'

He sat up, and rubbed his eyes. He turned his head to see the bed was empty. 'Sasori must be making breakfast.' he looked at the crib to see Naoto standing up, holding on the rails, and looking at the sun.

Deidara eyes went wide. A gold glimmer (As Sasori had put it) was surrounding him. Deidara got out of the warm bed, and walked across the room to the crib. Naoto's eyes were like Hato's like the night before, except his were golden, but the color seemed to move. His hair was almost floating.

Deidara kneeled by the crib trying to get his attention. "Naoto, un?" Deidara felt very hot, and it smelled like he was in the hot desert. "Naoto?" he still wouldn't respond. Hato came up from behind him. She pulled on his hair, and he was out of his trance.

He gave a whine, and swatted her hand away. Deidara sighed in relief. "Come on, lets get ready for today, un." he picked them up, and set them down on the floor. Once they were on the floor, they began to run, but Deidara caught them before they could get far.

"First we have to get dressed, un." he laughed at there frowns, and kissed their cheeks. Deidara set the two on the bed, and began looking for cloths for the three of them.

Deidara chose a white dress for Hato, with matching white socks. He chose a red polo shirt for Naoto with tan shorts, and white socks. And he chose a long sleeve shirt that was teal, and some skinny jeans.

They tried to make a run for it again, but of course Deidara caught them. He sighed, and set them down on the bed again. He got out a brush, and started to go through Hato's shoulder length hair. Her hair was like Sasori's not just in color, but the style of how it was naturally messy, but looked hot. (In Deidara's opinion X3)

Deidara gave Hato a small pat on the head. "Okay you can go, un." but Hato waited for Naoto to be finished first. His hair was again, the same style, and more like Sasori's cause it was actually the length of Sasori's. the second Naoto was finished, he and Hato jumped off the bed, and left the room.

Deidara smiled, and started brushing his hair. Hato, and Naoto currently had the stairs railing in a death grip. Sure they could go up the stairs easy, but down was different, it was like a cat coming down a tree.

Once past the treacherous stairs they ran into the kitchen. Sasori was at the stove, which meant that his back was to them, but that didn't stop them from hugging his legs. He turned his head and smiled at his kids, who smiled back in return. He turned back to cooking the eggs, and bacon.

He felt a pair of arms wrap around and over his shoulders. "Morning Danna, un." he got a kiss on the cheek, which made his smile widen. "Good morning."

He turned his head and met Deidara's lips. Deidara pulled away smiling. "I'll set the table, un." Sasori nodded, as he set the eggs and bacon on plates. The toast popped out of the toaster, and he grabbed it and buttered it all up.

Meanwhile, Deidara put Hato, and Naoto in their high chairs, which they hated to the extreme, and put some bibs on them, which of course they didn't like. "Oh don't glare, un. You're going to get dirty if you don't have a bib on." their glares lessoned some.

The high chairs were right by the table so Deidara, and Sasori could feed them while they ate. Once the table was set, they began to eat. Deidara put ketchup on his eggs (A/N I love doing that!) and blood on the twins'. Sasori had eggs himself, but with more blood. "I thought you couldn't have human food, un?" Deidara said while giving Naoto a piece of bloodied egg.

Sasori shrugged. "It's fine. I just need blood to keep my 'system' going. I just don't need food, and you three need it more, but the taste is still good." Sasori said smiling, and popping in another piece of egg. Deidara just nodded.

Naoto opened his mouth, wanting more, also revealing all of his teeth, and his fangs, which only reacted to blood. It happens to any vampire.

"We're still going to the park, un. Right?" Sasori shrugged. "Still don't see why not." Deidara smiled. "Okay! I heard it would be very sunny today, un." "Bring sun block."

Deidara looked at him confused. "Vampires can burn very easy in very bright sun light, not burst into flames burn, more like burning away skin burn," Deidara's eyes widened. "But they Hato, and Naoto would probably just get a regular sun burn since they aren't all vampire." Deidara sighed, and nodded. "Okay I'll remember to bring sun block, un."

-

After applying a very generous amount of sun block, and the twins they had left to the park, and of course driving.

Once at the park, they began to walk on the trials of the park. Hato, and Naoto were all smiles, being finally being in the out side world. They held each others' hands, and were holding onto one of their parents' hand too. Deidara on the far left, the Hato, Naoto, and Sasori on the far right.

They were passing by a teenager with short pink hair, and in all red. She was talking franticly to the police, who looked almost unconvinced. "I know what I saw! How could I forget the man who killed my best friend in an alley!?" the police officer, who had silver hair, and a mask on shook his head.

"What did the man look like ma'am?" she nodded. "He had umm-He's right there! There!" the teen pointed at Sasori, which made all of them stop walking.

The police officer nodded, and walked up to the unsuspecting couple. "Sir where were you of two nights ago, at eight o' clock?" Sasori had been hunting that night. "I was at home, with my family." he lied smoothly.

The officer didn't seem convinced at first. "Sir I'm gonna have to take you in for questioning." Deidara stepped in on the conversation on the offensive. "You can't do that, un!" the teen started yelling back. "And why not? For all you could know, you could be living with a murderer. So back off sister!" Deidara ignored the sister, and was about to comment again, but Sasori shook his head.

"There was to be some kind of mistake-" "I saw you leaning over my friend with your teeth in his neck." she seemed almost scared now. "If it weren't for you Naruto-kun would be alive..." She snapped out of her faze, and looked at Sasori again. "They all called me crazy, but I know what I saw. I don't know what you are, but you're dangerous." there was a whimper from behind them, and they turned to see HAto, and Naoto starting to cry.

Deidara kneeled down beside them, trying to comfort them. "Shh shh, it's okay. Come on lets go for a walk. Okay, un." they both nodded. "'Kay lets go, un." he grabbed each of their hands, and began to walk away. "I'll be there in a sec." Deidara turned his head, and nodded. Hato, and Naoto tried to walk back to Sasori, but Deidara pulled them back. "Daddy will be done soon, un." they looked back, and frowned. They continued their walk.

Two of the police officers left, leaving just the silver haired on behind. He turned and looked at the women again. "Are you sure this is the man you say that night, ma'am?" she looked at Sasori, and nodded. The officer sighed. "Sir I just need you to answer a few questions." Sasori nodded.

"Where were you two nights ago at eight o' clock. "With my family. Like I said before." the officer nodded. "And what were you doing?" Sasori frowned. 'This is going to take forever.' "Me and my boyfriend had just put our kids to sleep." It just dawned to Sasori that they weren't even married. The girl blushed as she realized she had called Deidara a girl before.

"Cute kids you got. How old are they?" "Nine months." the officer chuckled. "And they can walk already?" (My little cousin started to walk when he was like ten months old.) "They're quick learners." the man nodded. "Twins?" sasori nodded.

"Okay well there's not much more we can do, unless you have real proof." the pinket gaped. "But that's the guy! Arrest him!" the officer sighed. "Like I said before, no evidence, no arrest." she frowned and took out a cigarette.

"Unbelievable." she muttered as she lit it, and puffed some smoke. "Well I'll be on my way now." the officer nodded, and Sasori walked away closing his eyes, and smelling Deidara out.

He found them all sitting on a bench, and Deidara feeding them ice cream with a spoon. "Deidara don't feed them that. It's not healthy." Deidara smiled as Sasori sat down. "Ice creams never healthy, but it tastes good, un." Sasori rolled his eyes, and ate a spoonful.

After the ice cream, they all headed to the park, and to the swings.

Deidara sat down on a swing, and picked Hato up, and set her down onto his lap. Deidara very gently began to swing. Hato began laughing with sheer joy as they got about three feet off the ground.

Naoto on the other hand ran over to the sand box, with Sasori following him. Naoto was about to dive right in, but Sasori caught him, and gently placed him in the sand box. Deidara would be pissed to find his diaper filled with sand."

Naoto began running his fingers through the warm sand, enjoying the new

sensation. Not two minutes later Deidara and Hato joined them.

The two babies began playing with other kids, much to Deidara's enjoyment. A little girl with brown hair, began playing with Naoto. Naoto smiled, and leaned in closer to her. He opened his mouth revealing his fangs, and right before he could take a bite, Sasori grabbed him.

"No." he said sternly. He stood up with Naoto in his arms. "Deidara I'm gonna go feed him, is Hato okay?" Deidara nodded. "Un." Sasori nodded, and walked to the car where there was some "juice".

Deidara began playing with Hato, but stopped when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see his little sister with a smile. She was with some guy who looked bored, and had his hair in a spiky ponytail.

"Hey Dei." she gave a small wave, but stopped when she saw Hato. "Who's that?" she said looking curios. Deidara glared at her. After all he had been through not once had she stuck up for him, and now this! "Her name is Hato, un." Deidara stood up, and picked up Hato.

"Wait I just wanted to talk." Deidara just kept on walking 'till he reached the car as Naoto, and Sasori were just walking away from it. "We're going home, un." Sasori looked confused, but once he saw his expression he knew Deidara had probably saw one of his family member.

"Okay." they both buckled in Hato, and Naoto, and got inside the car. Sasori noticed a small tear running down Deidara's face on the way home.

**AWWW again SO SAD!!! Review?**


	7. Will you?

**Sorry it's been a while, but I had to let the ideas come to me, cuz if i rush it, it turns out like crap!!! And I just read a rape fic so I got my inspiration back! My cousin calls me a kinky freak, cuz I tell her about the fics!!!**

It had been two months after all of them had gone to the park, and it was a month before the twins' birthdays.

Deidara sighed as he was finally able to get the twins asleep for their naps. He looked around the living room. Sasori was there with him a few minutes ago, but he probably left for the library again.

He frowned. He had been spending an awful lot of time up there. He would only come out if he was hungry, or wanted a snack(AN: 'Sori's back on bagged blood.), or if Deidara needed him, or if he was lonely. And right now he was lonely with a hint of needy.

He left the living room, and went up stairs. He was going to talk to Sasori weather he liked it or not.

He knocked on the library door. "Come in." was the only reply he got. He opened the door to see Sasori slip something into his pocket. Deidara sighed, and walked up to the desk. "Are you avoiding me, un?" Deidara asked sadly.

Sasori smiled, and walked over to his lover. "And why would I do that?" Deidara shrugged. "I don't know, un. It's just..." Sasori wrapped his arms around Deidara. "Just what?" Deidara frowned. "You're always in here, and it seems like you're avoiding me, all of us, un." Sasori smiled lightly, and leaned in to whisper in Deidara's ear.

"I'm not avoiding you. Promise." and with that he kissed his blond lover's neck. Deidara smiled, and ran his hands up Sasori's chest. "Then if you're not busy, why don't we-" he was cut off by Sasori kissing him roughly, but passionately.

Deidara moaned, and wrapped his hands around Sasori's neck. Said redhead bit Deidara's lip, asking for entrance, which was automatically granted. Deidara blushed at the feeling of Sasori's cold tongue ravishing everything it could in his mouth.

Deidara pulled away gasping for air. Sasori smirked, and picked him up bridal style. His lips met Deidara's again, and he carried him to their room, and once there Sasori set Deidara onto the bed, and a new tongue war issued.

Deidara quickly began unbuttoning Sasori's shirt, still kissing him hungrily. Sasori smirked against his lips, and began rubbing under Deidara's shirt. Deidara moaned into the kiss, but broke it off for some much needed air.

"D-danna, un." Sasori continued with his seductive smirk, and moved his hand up to pinch a pink nub. Deidara gasped, and blushed. Sasori quickly pulled Deidara's shirt off over his head.

Deidara managed to get Sasori's shirt off of him, getting a good view of Sasori's well tone, yet slim, chest Deidara leaned up, and kissed Sasori's neck.

Sasori moaned as Deidara tongue flicked around his neck. Deidara smirked. "Do you know how goo I can make you feel, un?" Sasori's eyes widened, but an idea came to him. He gave a very creepy smirk, and his fangs extended all the way out.

Deidara looked at him, and gave a small scared smile. Damn he could be creepy. "I don't think you're in the position to be making the shots here. Deidara frowned. "B-but Danna I'm always uke, un!" Sasori leaned forward, and licked Deidara's neck.

"And don't tell me you don't like it." Deidara looked away blushing. "Okay, un. I... I just wanted to make you feel good, un." Sasori smiled. "Oh, but you do. Just being inside of you gives me a thrill, hearing your moans, and cries is the most exhilarating sound ever, and can always make me feel good."

Deidara smiled. "Okay, but can we get back to what we were doing, un?" Sasori smirked his usual smirk, and his fangs began to shrink back inside his gums. "I couldn't have said any better." Deidara suddenly felt his hands being pinned above his head. He looked at Sasori, but his hands went back to pleasuring Deidara. Deidara moaned as he continued to tease him.

"W-wha-" "We're gonna have some fun _Dei-chan." _Deidara shivered at Sasori's seductive voice. Sasori put the blanket over them, which made Deidara confused. "We don't know if Konan had put cameras in here during her visit." Deidara nodded, and smiled.

Sasori began running his hands up, and down Deidara's sides. He began leaving butterfly kisses all around his exposed chest, loving the moans and mewls that were coming from the blond under him. And in one quick motion he pulled off Deidara's pants ad boxers. Sasori put three fingers to Deidara's lips, and said blond took them, making sure they were evenly coated, but it was hard to do when his hands were above his head., and he couldn't move at all. So he wrapped his tongue around the three finger trying to coat them the best he could.

Sasori pulled them out about ten seconds later deeming them worthy. He trailed kisses down Deidara's chest, and down to his member. Deidara gasped when he felt cold engulf around him, but it quickly changed to heat.

He hissed when he felt a cold finger stab into him. "D-danna, un?" Sasori smirked and began bopping his head back and forth. He added a second finger, causing Deidara to cry out loudly.

Sasori began scissoring him, and thrusting the fingers in and out of the tight heat. Sasori suddenly hit something making Deidara to cry out, but this time in pleasure. "I-I'm clo-" Sasori pulled away. Deidara groaned. "Danna~" Sasori smirked. "Soon." he continued to ram the fingers in the blond adding a third.

After several minutes Sasori pulled the fingers out, and took off his pants and boxers. He spread Deidara's legs so they were by his hips. HE slowly pushed in, watching Deidara's face as he did so. So far there was only pain. (Lol I wrote this listening to "Pain" by Three Days Grace! X3)

Once Sasori was sheathed in the tight heat, he waited for Deidara to adjust. Deidara looked up with pleading eyes. "Please Sasori-Danna... I wanna touch you so bad, un." Sasori smirked and released Deidara's hands. Deidara sighed, and began running his hands over sasori's chest and arms trying to touch everything, and loving the feel.

Sasori began kissing Deidara trying to occupy himself. "Don't move yet, un." Deidara was lost in the moment. Feeling Sasori's cool breath in him, and the soft kisses he was placing on him, the feeling of being filled. Oh how good it all felt.

Deidara started rocking his hips, and Sasori began moving. Deidara closed his eyes as Sasori moved inside of him. He began to pant lightly. Sasori was going at an easy pace, and wouldn't go faster unle- "Faster, un." he smiled and complied to Deidara's request. After about five thrusts Sasori hit something, and Deidara eyes snapped open, and he cried out. "Oh god. Harder, un!" Deidara gripped Sasori's arms, as if trying not to fall. Deidara eyes were glazed over in lust.

Sasori's trusts became quicker, and harder, which made Deidara practically scream every time that spot was hit. The bed shook with each thrust, and Deidara couldn't take it anymore. He brought his hands around Sasori's neck, and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. After about five seconds he pulled away from it, wanting to hear Deidara's moans fully. Just as Deidara screamed his loudest, the door squeaked open. Sasori was about to thrust again, 'till he heard something.

Sasori stopped his movement, which confused Deidara. "Why did you-" he looked at the open bedroom door to see it wide open, and his children standing there wide eyed. Deidara was so glad that the sheets were over them.

When Hato, and Naoto took a step closer Sasori leaned in to Deidara, causing him to quickly thrust into his sweet spot. Deidara squeezed his eyes shut, and bit his lip for the scream he knew was going to come. "Sorry." Deidara looked up, and glared at Sasori.

He took a deep breath, and looked at Hato, and Naoto, who were still wide eyed, and was about to say something when there was a knock on the bedroom door. "Hey guy-" Konan froze at what she just walked in on. Deidara and Sasori blushed. "Jeez everyone is interrupting us today." Sasori muttered under his breath. "Umm Konan can you take them for like ten minutes, we're almost done, and your nose is bleeding, un."

Konan touched her nose, and blushed. "S-sure." She quickly grabbed Hato, and Naoto's hands. "Come on lets go outside, _where there probably wont be screaming._" they both looked back at their parents then at Konan. She smiled, and began to walk away still holding there hands.

She turned around to say something again. "Oh, and you guys really ruined it for the camera with the sheets and all." she said with a small pout, but soon smiled. She soon left the front door, with the two babies in hand.

Deidara sighed, and began rocking his hips, making Sasori smirk. "Still in the mood?" Deidara huffed. "We didn't even get to come, and besides are you gonna make me do all the work, un?" at that Sasori quickly pulled out, and quickly slammed back in, making Deidara moan loudly.

Sasori leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Better?" Deidara nodded eyes closed and panting. Sasori began nibbling on his ear as he continued to thrust into the blond. Deidara moaned and withered and screamed here, and there.

"Danna, un~" Sasori grabbed the blonds weeping member, and began pumping in time with the thrusts. Deidara's moans escalated 'till it came in one big scream. "Sasori!" Deidara came over their chests, and stomachs. Sasori groaned as the tight walls became tighter, and forced him to climax.

Deidara moaned at the feeling of being filled by his lover, it made him feel so complete. And the Link on their hearts was as strong as ever.

Sasori pulled out, and collapsed on top of Deidara who was still panting. "You're right being uke is better, and I don't even know what it's like being seme, un." Sasori chuckled and got off Deidara. Said blond rolled over, and snuggled up to his Danna.

Sasori kissed Deidara's forehead, and got out of bed to get something in his pants. Deidara looked up to see Sasori get back in bed, and lie down next to him, but supported himself by his elbow. Deidara closed his eyes, trying to regain some energy.

"Deidara you know that I love you right?" Deidara opened his eyes, and smiled. "OF course, un." Sasori brushed Deidara fringe out of the way to see his face fully, and what beautiful eyes he had. "And you know that I want to spend eternity with you, and make you mine?" Deidara's smile stayed in place.

"Yes maybe eternity would be good, but right now I want everything to stay the same, un." Sasori smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well this might be hard to ask if you want everything to stay the same." Deidara was about to reply, but stopped when Sasori pulled out a small box with a diamond ring in the middle.

"Deidara I love you so much I don't think my heart can bare it, and just the thought of being with you forever makes my heart skip a beat. Deidara will you marry me." Deidara was speechless. What did Sasori just ask. "W-why, un? You already have me a thousand times over, un.?" Sasori frowned, and looked down. 'Not the response I was expecting.'

"I love you, and I thought this is something that you would want too." Deidara looked at Sasori to see hurt written all over his face. Deidara smiled, and kissed the junction between Sasori's collar bone. "Yes, un... This is what I want too. I want to be yours forever, and I want you to be mine forever. You have me a million times yes."

Deidara was suddenly pulled into a teeth shattering kiss, that held about every bit of passion he had. Sasori pulled away from the kiss, and smiled. "You have no idea how happy I am." Deidara smiled up at him.

"Is that why you were in the library the whole time, un?" Sasori nodded I needed to find a way to ask you." Deidara smiled and snuggled closer to him. "Well in the end I will always say yes, un." Sasori pulled him close. "Good." Deidara thought for a second.

"Can I see the ring, un?" Sasori smiled, and nodded. He took the ring out of the tiny box, and slipped it on Deidara left ring finger. Deidara giggled. "I love it, un." Sasori kissed Deidara's lips softly. "Good." Deidara smiled but something caught his eyes.

"Hey Danna, what's that?" Deidara pointed to the inside of Sasori's left wrist. The vampire blinked and turned over his hand to reveal a black scorpion starting from the top of his wrist, and went down about two inches. 'How did I not see that before?'

"Oh... that's my mark as a vampire, but it's more like a symbol of being chained to vampire society." Deidara looked up from the mark, and looked at Sasori who's face was dark, and his eyes were filled with anger.

"D-danna, un?" Sasori turned his wrist over. "It's also a way to track you down when you feed. Your mark appears on them." Deidara was scared right now. At first Sasori was loving now this. Sasori just kept looking down frowning.

It was like a cold aura was coming off of him, and he didn't even know. "Sasori, un?" said redhead looked up, snapped out of his daze. "You okay? You seemed kinda... scary there, un." Sasori eyes widened.

"Sorry I don't know what came over me there." Deidara smiled. "It's okay, but... I never saw your mark on me." Sasori blinked. "You haven't?" Deidara shook his head. "Come on, I'll show you." Sasori sat up, and pulled Deidara with him. They got out of the bed, and went to a mirror. "Stand here." He turned Deidara around so his back was to the mirror. " 'Kay now look back." Deidara looked back, and gasped.

On his lower back there was a black scorpion the same size as Sasori's. "Wow, how did I ever miss that , un?" Sasori smiled. "I don't know, but you did somehow." Sasori wrapped his arms around Deidara waist, and traced the mark. "But it already seems like I'm yours, un." Sasori smiled.

"True true, but if I ever died, the mark would disappear off of both of us." Deidara frowned. "I don't wanna think about that, un... But why is it there, if people saw it they would probably think I went to the Jamaica, and got a tattoo just for the heck of it." Deidara giggled at the thought. Sasori smiled. "The mark usually appears, around the neck when bitten, but I guess you're the exception." Deidara blushed, and yawned.

"Mmm tired." not a word later Deidara was in Sasori's arms, and carried to bed. Sasori tucked them in. "I'm gonna take a small nap, un~" Sasori smiled, and pulled him closer. "Sleep as long as you want love."

-

Deidara smiled as he put the picture in a picture frame. "It was of Hato, and Naoto eating ice cream together, and the one next to that was a picture of Sasori holding Deidara from behind, both of them smiling. There was one of all of the at the park, smiling and having a good time.

Deidara had wanted to document everything thats been happening, but the camera kept on dying when he used it too much.

It had been a week after Sasori proposed, and the wedding was in a week. It wasn't some big thing, the only people coming was Kakuzu who was Sasori's best man, Kisame, Tobi, Zetsu, Konan who was Deidara's bride's made, and Hato, and Naoto. Not much, but a small get together.

Since there weren't any priests that would marry two men, Deidara was going to have to wear a dress. Deidara sighed, and went downstairs t the supply closet, where they had all of their cleaning supplies.

He was going to clean the rooms upstairs, then go clean the rooms downstairs. Deidara grabbed some supplies, and headed upstairs to his bedroom.

He took off his engagement ring, but it slipped from his fingers, and it bounced across the room, and stopped when it was under the dresser, which was across from the bed. He sighed, and went to the dresser.

He looked under the dresser, and sure enough the ring was there, but out of reach. Deidara got up, and moved the dresser, but what he found was unexpected. There was a door. 'Okay weird.'

Deidara quickly picked up his ring, and took a deep breath. "Danna, un!" Sasori was there in a flash, seeing what Deidara needed. "Yes Deid-" he looked at the door which he forgot was there.

"What's this door, un?" Sasori thought for about two seconds. "When I moved in here I put the dresser here, but I guess I never moved it." Deidara jiggled the handle, but it wouldn't budge.

"Umm it won't open, un." Sasori smiled, and walked over to the door. He turned the handle, and quickly pushed the door open with his shoulder, and it opened to reveal a bathroom.

"I guess we have three bathrooms bow." Sasori said with a smirk. Deidara sighed. "Just another thing to clean. How long has this not been opened, un." "After your birthday twenty-seven years." Deidara gapped.

"You are helping me clean no matter what, un." Sasori sighed. "Fine, but who's going to watch Hato, and Naoto?" Deidara lifted his finger like he was about to say something, but pit it down.

"Good point," Deidara sighed. "Fine go watch them, and _I'll _clean." Sasori smiled, and kissed Deidara's lips lightly. "If you need anything, just holler." and like that Sasori was gone.

Deidara frowned. 'Great I have to clean a bathroom that's older then me.'

**Hope you enjoyed, but I need to stop typing before my fingers fall off!!! Review?**


	8. So much happening

**Okay where to start... umm I have been having writers block, and for some reason the plot is changing when it shouldn't be (And I mean in my head)so yeah, and I changed this chapter it was originally 3000 words but I changed it since I didn't wanna do the scene with Ino asking awkward questions and all "^_^ so enjoy, and I didn't wanna write another lemon cuz I just wrote one, go back if you wanna read it!**

-One month after twins' birthdays- Deidara is now nineteen-

"Danna, have you seen Hato, and Naoto, un?" Deidara asked, as he was exited the living room. "I can't find them anywhere, un." Sasori came from the kitchen and shook his head.

"No, I haven't seen them either," Sasori paused, as he heard clinking upstairs. "They're upstairs," and at that moment the phone rang. "You get the phone, and I'll get them, un." Sasori nodded, and headed back to the kitchen.

Deidara on the other hand, headed upstairs to where mischief was brewing. Once at the top, he went straight to the library, to find Hato and Naoto playing with bottles of poisons.

Deidara quickly ran up to them and took the bottles away, before they spilled them. The one year olds began to cry, as their new toys were taken away ."Oh hush, un!" Deidara said, as he started putting bottles away in their proper cases, and shelves.

"If you two spilled anything," Deidara paused not wanting to think about what Sasori had told him.

-Flash Back-

Sasori and Deidara were in the library talking, holding each other, mostly just enjoying the silence, as the twins slept.

"Hey, Danna, un?" said redhead looked down at Deidara. "Hmm?" Deidara looked at all the shelves cupboard and books all around the room.

"Whet do you have in here, besides book, un?" Sasori smiled. "I have many things in here. I have most medical equipment, maps, atlases, medicines, poisons-" "Poisons, un?" Sasori nodded.

"I have at least fifty poisons in here," he looked down at Deidara who was still looking around, probably wondering how that could fit in there. "But not all come with antidotes." Deidara took one last look, then turned back to Sasori. "And why is that, un?" Sasori sighed.

"It takes a lot to make a poison, and it's even harder to make the antidote," Sasori looked around like Deidara. "So many failures, except my most lethal poison has an antidote, and I'm glad for that." Deidara continued to look at Sasori.

"Why, un." Sasori smiled. "You and I wouldn't be alive right now, and Hato and Naoto wouldn't even have existed." Sasori nuzzled his lovers neck. "Good to know, un." Deidara said with a smile.

"But," Deidara looked up at the vampire. "But, un..." "Most of the dangerous poisons don't have an antidote, and may never will. So make sure you don't spill anything." Deidara smiled and nodded.

"Good." Sasori gave Deidara a quick kiss on the cheek.

-Present-

Deidara was brought back from the flash back as Sasori yelled from downstairs, "Dei, I need to go out for a while, Kakuzu called, it'll be three hours max!" "Okay, un." and with that he heard Sasori leave.

He turned back to Hato, and Naoto to see them yawning. Deidara sighed, picked them up, and headed to their bedroom for a nap. Once all snugly, he went back to the library to clean up.

He began putting bottles on the lowest shelf 'till he was standing on the second shelf, trying to get a vial to up there, but as he almost got it a bottle fell over, and crashed to the floor. "Damn it, un." he climbed off the shelf to find two broken bottles. He sighed, but as he took in a breath, he smelled something strong, and saw something lingering on the floor.

He suddenly felt woozy and began to sway. He put a hand on the desk for support, but he soon began to lose all feeling, and he fell to the floor with a thump.

-

Sasori sighed as he finally got to Kakuzu's house. He knocked on the door, and it opened automatically. "Oh, Sasori nice of you to stop by," said vampire just rolled his eyes.

"You're the one who called me over, Kakuzu." the green eyed miser just smirked, behind his mask. "Well, we need to talk all the more, so come in."

Kakuzu stepped aside, to let Sasori in. "Let's take this to the living room," Kakuzu gestured his hand through the room. "Shall we?' Sasori nodded.

All the vampires were there. Tobi, Zetsu, Kisame, and now Kakuzu and Sasori. "So why did you call me here?" Zetsu snorted, "You know why we called you here, **you can't hide them forever."**

Sasori visibly stiffened. "Is that what this is about?" everyone nodded. "If you keep avoiding it, it'll just build up, and by the time you deal with it, you wont be able to." this time Kisame spoke up.

"It's not as easy as it sounds," Sasori looked down. "Being responsible for three other lives, and making sure vampire society doesn't track you down, so you can protect those lives, isn't an easy feet."

"We know, that's why you know what has to be done."

-

Sasori sighed as he got home. _'Why would I ever do that to my family?'_ the same thoughts were playing over, and over in his head.

It had actually been three hours 'till he was able to get home, much to his displeasure. He went into the kitchen to get a snack, only to find a mess.

"What in the..." Hato, and Naoto had managed to open the fridge, and spill out all of its contents, they even opened some of it and were now drawing on the floor with pickle brushes, and ketchup, mustard, and mayonnaise paints.

The half-lings looked up from hearing their fathers voice. They both smiled and made gibbering noises trying to talk, Sasori frowned and sighed. He picked both mustard covered babies up, and went to the bathroom downstairs.

Ten minutes later they were what you would call quote on quote "Squeaky clean". Once all done with their bath, Sasori quickly dressed them in some spare cloths in the bathroom.

He then proceeded towards the living room, and set them both in the playpen, but as he did so, he raised the bars so they wouldn't be able to climb out. They began to whimper. But it stopped when they saw their father's glare.

"I can't deal with this right now." Sasori said, as he rubbed his temples, and headed upstairs to look for Deidara. He went to the bedroom, but found nothing, but when he turned around he found Deidara on the floor passed out.

"Deidara!?" Sasori rushed in, but stopped, as he saw two broken bottles on the floor, and smelled something musky.

He ignored it, and went to his lover. He turned him over to find a pulse. That was normal, he looked at Deidara to see him stirring. He yawned, and snuggled closer to Sasori. Said redhead sighed in relief.

He looked at one bottle. Knockout Gas, and the other one was most likely the same.

"Danna, un?" Deidara opened his eyes, and looked around. "Wh-what happened, un?" Sasori stroked the blond hair. "A bottle fell over and it was knock out gas."

"Ugh, my head, un. How long have I been out?" "About three hours max." Deidara immediately sat up. "Crap, un! Where are Hato, and Naoto?!" Deidara began to waver, and fell into Sasori, panting.

"Don't tire yourself out. And they're in the living room having a time out, I guess that's what you call it." Deidara groaned. "What did they do, un?" Sasori gave a humorless chuckle. "They were painting with condiments, and pickles around the kitchen."

Deidara groaned again. "Damn it, un. I just cleaned there." Sasori rubbed his stressed out lovers back. "Well I cleaned them, and I'll clean the kitchen." Deidara sighed.

"O-okay, un." and with that Sasori stood up, and helped Deidara stand up, and use him for support. "I'm hungry, un." "I'm sure they didn't empty out the freezer, so I'll get a steak for you." Deidara nodded, but he stopped when he saw the kitchen.

"O-oh m-my god, un." Deidara stepped into the kitchen, and stared at the mess. "I told you I would clean it, and you just go eat." Deidara just nodded, and went over to the floor, to grab a carrot. "I'm gonna go lie down, un." Deidara swayed over to the living room to see the culprits of the mess. He just sighed.

It took Sasori ten minutes top clean the kitchen, and that was when he was going fast. He went to the living room, to see Deidara but there was a knock at the door. He groaned and went to go get it. He opened the door to find, Deidara's younger sister, Ino.

"Hi-" "Deidara, just make up with your sister! I'm tired of all this drama!" Sasori stormed off to the living room, and almost literally dragged Deidara by his hair. "Ow ow ow ow ow!" Sasori let go of his hair, and shoved him towards Ino. "Now talk and make up, I can't deal with any if this right now." Deidara looked at his stressed lover. What made him so wound up like this?

-

Sasori was lying on the bed, trying to get all if his thoughts sorted out in his mind. _'What am I supposed to do? How can I do it?'_ His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the bedroom door. "Come in." the door opened to reveal a very concerned looking Deidara.

"Danna, are you feeling well, you seem kinda stressed, un." Sasori looked at his blond lover, and smiled. "It's nothing you need to worry about, I'm fine really." Deidara nodded, and walked over to the redhead.

"If you say so, Danna, un." Deidara walked over to Sasori, and lied down on the bed. "I made up with Ino, so I guess that's one less thing to worry about, un." Sasori just hmmed, and pulled Deidara closer to him, inhaling the wonderful scent, that only belonged to him. "What did you do with Kakuzu, un?" Sasori froze.

"We talked," Deidara frowned. "What about un?" Sasori pulled Deidara close to his chest, "We talked about how it's dangerous for all of us right now, and how we need to leave soon." Deidara looked up at Sasori. "Why is it dangerous, un?" Sasori snorted. "Like you being attacked isn't something to worry about."

Deidara looked down. "Oh, un." about five minutes passed, and they laid there just holding each other. "Sasori, can you do something for me, un?" Sasori looked down. "Yes." Deidara crashed their lips together, and but soon pulled away. "Take me, un."

-

Blue eyes cracked open from the sun setting and- wait sun setting? He sat up, but groaned instead. God it felt like someone had beat him up. "Was I that hard?" Deidara turned his head towards his lover, and blushed at remembering what they had just did in mid-day, how long was he sleeping?

"No no, un. You were fine," Deidara snuggled closer to Sasori. "I guess it's just been a while, un." Sasori nodded. "How long have I been sleeping, un." Deidara said with a yawn." "About seven hours, and don't worry I checked on Hato, and Naoto, but they don't seem to want to get out of the play pen." Sasori said with a smile, which Deidara returned.

There was a crash downstairs, and a cry, and in a flash Sasori was gone. Deidara began to panic, and put on some cloths, ignoring the pain in his back. He looked over the railing to find two vampires, holding Hato, and Naoto by the neck making Sasori freeze.

"Now we're just gonna take them for a little ride, and maybe bring back the bodies." Deidara's heart stopped. "I can't let you do that." Sasori said looking from Hato, and Naoto's scared eyes, as they were brimming with tears.

"And why is tha-" the vampire couldn't finish his sentence, as a dart was thrown at his neck, and he collapsed releasing Naoto, who ran straight to Sasori. Sasori just shoved him the blond behind him.

The other vampire just tightened his grip on Hato's neck. Deidara was about to dash down the stairs, right as Sasori's finger twitched. _'Why can't I move!?' _

"I don't need blondie anyway, all I need is little red here." Deidara felt tears prick at his eyes. "Why do you only want her?" Sasori was trying to stall as he snuck another dart.

He couldn't control this guy for some reason, probably wearing vervain, which repels vampire tricks, but it can also hurt vampires. He was probably wearing it so it wouldn't be touching him. "Well since you're gonna die anyway," the man said with a smirk, showing his teeth "She is the one needed to destroy all human kind," Sasori stopped listening there.

Vampires always thought that they could just waltz in and use the power, but there would barely be any power for any kind of destruction, but of course the third part was needed.

", and that's why I only want her." Sasori was snapped out of his thoughts. "Hmm, it's a shame about your pal though." the vampire looked down, which gave Sasori enough time to throw another dart. The man collapsed, dropping Hato, who began coughing. Sasori rushed over to her, releasing Deidara.

Deidara came rushing down the stairs, going to his family, and making sure they were okay. He hugged both of his children tightly, and kissed them every so often. He stood up, and turned towards Sasori with a smile.

SLAP! The sound seemed to echo through the house, as it became silent. Sasori turned his face back towards Deidara who was fuming, but had tears streaming down his face.

"Why did you do that? I could've helped, un! I could have done something, then just standing there, and watching me whole family be in danger! i could've done something, un. I could've..." Deidara's head hit Sasori's chest, and he silently cried.

Sasori didn't mind being hit, sure it didn't hurt, but he could still feel it. He rubbed Deidara's back, trying to comfort him the best he could. Hato, and Naoto just looked at Deidara wondering why he looked so sad. They both hugged his legs, trying to make him stop crying, in which it only worked a little.

"Come on, let's go to be." Deidara nodded, and looked up at Sasori. "I'm sorry for hitting you, I just don't like it when-" "It's fine." Sasori kissed his lover's forehead.

"I love you, un." Deidara said trying to make his voice not break, making Sasori smile.

"I love you too."

**Yeah I changed it, and soon I will ask you not to track me down and kill me (wow I am conceded) cuz of whats gonna happen in the story its like 2 chpts away.  
And plz review it kinda killed me inside that the last chapter only got 3 reviews -_- **


	9. Just a little more

-Month and a half from before-

"That was good dinner, Danna, un." Deidara said as he pat his stomach. "Well I'm glad that you liked it, it seemed like you needed to get out." Deidara smiled.

They had gone out to dinner, and were now headed back home. They were currently driving in the woods. (of course on roads)

"It was nice for Konan to babysit for us, un." Sasori just kept looking at the road, but smiled. "Yeah, especially what state they were in." Deidara nodded. "Oh yeah. It took a while to make Hato stop bawling, un." Sasori nodded.

"Well we're with them all the time, so of course they would get attached." Deidara sighed. "Well at least things have calm- Sasori stop the car, un." Sasori just looked at the blond confused.

"Why-" "Just stop, un!" Deidara put a hand over his mouth, and gaged; at that instant Sasori pulled over, and Deidara bolted out of the car, and threw out his expensive dinner. (A/N Same with me when my sister took me out but I didn't throw up!)

Sasori unbuckled his seat belt, and rushed over to his lover. Deidara was on his hands and knees, still vomiting. The redhead just held his hair out of the way, and rubbed his back.

"Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have had that chicken, un." Deidara got up with the help of Sasori, and got back in the Honda Accord.

"Well we have some food at home, so you can eat that." Deidara smiled. "I'm not all that hungry, but thanks, Danna, un." Deidara leaned over and pecked his Danna's cheek.

About five minutes later they arrived home, but parked in the driveway instead of the garage. They came threw the front door, and expected to see or hear their offspring come running to the entryway, but no one came from upstairs except Konan.

"They fell asleep five minutes ago, so try to be quite." "Good to see you too." Deidara ignored Sasori, and Konan and headed upstairs, with a yawn.

"Mmm going to bed, un." Konan nodded. "Hey can I spend the night here? I don't feel like driving back twenty miles." Sasori nodded and headed upstairs.

He went straight to his and Deidara's room. He found Deidara asleep on the bed, fully clothed. Sasori sighed and helped him get out of his cloths, then got out of his. Not bothering with pajamas they slept in their boxers. Sasori wrapped his arm around Deidara's waist.

"That's hot." Sasori's eyes snapped open to see Konan in the doorway a grin on her face.

-One week later-

"Ugh! I don't want to eat that, un!" Deidara shoved his salad away, which took Sasori twenty minutes to make. Sasori's eye twitched as he looked at his blond lover.

Who knew he would get so demanding? "Isn't there anything else to eat, un?" "Brat that took almost half an hour to make, and you don't want it! You were the one who suggested salad in the first place."

Deidara huffed and crossed his arms. "I'm not in the mood for salad anymore,un." Deidara got up and walked over to the fridge to get a soda.

Sasori rubbed his temples. Deidara had been very frustrating lately and it seemed he wasn't going to let up on anything. Deidara spat out the pop and looked at the can.

"What the fu- this is diet! Who in the hell bought diet soda!" Sasori sighed. "You did, when we were at the store, Bra-" " Don't say what I did, when I didn't do it!" a cry from upstairs interrupted Deidara's sentence.

"Great you woke them up, un." Sasori gaped. _He _woke them up! Deidara walked out of the kitchen in a storm, leaving Sasori dumb-founded.

He sighed and headed upstairs to Deidara. There he found the blond rocking Naoto back to sleep. He was humming a song. Sasori listened closely; it sounded like Pain from Hollywood Undead. (Listening to it right now! 3)

Deidara was staring out the window, his eyes somewhat glazed over, a tear ran down his cheek, but he quickly wiped it away.

He looked down to see Naoto back asleep. He set him back in the crib with Hato. He sighed, and turned around to see Sasori standing in the doorway.

"Are you feeling okay?" Deidara just shrugged. "I'm not sure anymore, un." Sasori nodded and turned around, but stopped when he felt a pair of arms hug his chest tightly.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting, un... I think things are just getting to me, un." Sasori turned around and kissed the blonds forehead. "I'm sure it has."

Deidara pulled away and smiled up at the vampire. "I'm kinda hungry so I'll go eat that salad now, un." he left the room and headed back downstairs.

Deidara had finished the salad like he said he would, but was still hungry. "Danna we don't have any tuna do we, un?" Sasori shook his head.

"Well I'm gonna go get some, un." Deidara grabbed his keys and wallet, and left in a hurry to find some tuna. Sasori sighed. _'He's just gonna get some tuna, what's the worst that could happen?'_

-One hour later-

Naoto and Hato were running around the kitchen while Sasori made them mac and cheese. *Knock* *Knock* *Knock* Sasori sighed. If another real-estate agent agent came by to try to make them relocate, he was going to have someone for dinner.

He left the stove and went to the door, but what he found was very unexpected in the least. "Deidara?" there the blond was, hands in manacles behind his back, and a very familiar police officer behind him. "Hi, Danna, un. See, I told you I wasn't going to lead you out to the woods and kill you, un."

Sasori just stood there wide eyed. "Umm, sir I think we've met before." the vampire was snapped out of his daze and he looked at the familiar masked officer. "Oh yeah, umm... What's going on here!" Deidara flinched at the tone of his lover's voice.

The commotion brought Hato and Naoto to the kitchen doorway. "Oh well, your boyfrien-" "Husband, un." Deidara corrected. The officer just rolled his eyes. "Okay your husband punched a man at the store." "He was molesting me, and hitting me, un! And it's not like he didn't hit me." Sasori sighed.

"I'm sorry and will pay for anything he broke." "He didn't break anything, just caused a disturbance." Sasori nodded. "Can you let me go now, un?" the masked man just sighed. "Fine, but I don't want any other trouble." he un cuffed the blond who just rubbed his wrists.

"Oh, and I didn't get the tuna, un. They wouldn't let me pay." Sasori exhaled. "That's fine, just come inside." Deidara did as he was told and went inside.

Sasori and Deidara were an arms length away from each other, before said vampire began to talk. "Deidara what were you thinking?" said blond just looked down. "Well you don't seem upset that someone hit on me-" "That wasn't the question."

Deidara sighed and looked at the redhead. "Can't I just tell you what happened, un?" Sasori nodded. "W-well this guy began hitting on me, but I just ignored him, which got him mad, so tried to grab me, but I slapped him... He shoved me against the shelves." "Deidara it sounds like you're getting reaped."

Deidara shook his head. "No, I probably would have been if someone didn't call the police, un. But before that, I spat in his face and he punched me a few times, then the police came." Sasori took a step forward, but Deidara flinched back.

"What makes you think I'm going to hurt you?" "Nothing, just a little jumpy, un." Sasori nodded, and closed the distance between them. He cupped Deidara cheek from under his fringe, who winced at the cold touch.

He moved the fringe and his eyes widened. Under the blonds fringe there was a dark bruise about two inches long. Deidara grabbed Sasori's hand. "It's not that bad, un. Could've been worse..." Deidara gave his hand a squeeze. "You're right it's not bad now, but it could've been a lot worse."

Deidara nodded. He heard a scuttle and saw Hato and Naoto standing in the kitchen doorway, looking at the scene in front of them.

Sasori was looking at them as well, and saw something on their hands, almost like chee- "Shit!" he ran into the kitchen to see the stove a gooey mess of spiral noodles, and artificial cheese.

"Danna, why did you just.." Deidara looked at the stove and blinked. He walked out of the kitchen with Hato and Naoto, probably to clean them up.

Sasori groaned. "Great."

-One week later-

Blue eyes cracked open from the sun shining in the room. Deidara smiled as the memories from the night before came up. He sat up with a groan, but found his lover wasn't there.

"Where's-" he clamped a hand over his mouth and ran to the bathroom across the room. Once he reached the toilet his vomited. After about a minute and a half later his stomach was mostly empty.

_'What's with me? I've been really sick lately.'_ Deidara just dismissed it as a bug going around. After a good amount of grooming and getting ready he headed downstairs. He went to the kitchen to find Sasori still cleaning the stove and Hato and Naoto fighting over a toy.

"Good to see you're awake." Deidara smiled (Not that Sasori could see) and walked over to Sasori but stopped in mid stride when he heard a cry from Naoto. He turned his head to see Hato pulling on her brothers hair, trying to get the toy back. Deidara frowned and took away the toy before separating them.

"Still cleaning huh, un?" Sasori just nodded Deidara leaned in to see the mess, but once he got a whiff of the burnt cheese he ran to the sink to vomit all of his dinner out.

"Are you sick, or something? You don't seem to be doing very well." Deidara shook his head. "I'm not sure what's wrong right now. I know you probably want me to eat, but I'm gonna go to the store and get some Pepto Bismol, un." Sasori looked unsure.

"Okay, sure." the blond nodded and left.

-At the store-

Yes Deidara was going to get Pepto Bismol, but he had planned on getting something else too, besides some food. A pregnancy test. Sure it was a stupid assumption, but to Deidara it could explain a lot.

He went to the counter to pay for his purchases, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "Hey pretty, we didn't get to finish our time together." Deidara glared daggers at the man. "Fuck off, un." the man just chuckled. "Okay, if you insist."

Deidara sighed as he walked away. _'Now to pay.'_ After paying for all the groceries, Deidara went to his black Prius (Yes they got another car) A hand on his shoulder halted his actions. He turned his head only to get punched in the face. Deidara stumbled back and fell down, spilling the contents of his shopping bags.

"You're right, she is weak." "I know right?" the second voice seemed familiar. Deidara opened his eyes to see three men standing over him, one of them the man from before.

"Hey pretty, we're gonna go on a little ride." Deidara's eyes widened, and he said the first thing that came to mind. "I'm a guy, un." the other two men gasped. "Wh-what the fuck Roku!" "I swear I didn't know!" "Dude you brought us a guy." Deidara just ignored the arguing men, and got on his knees to pick up his belongings.

"Well I guess we should make the best of this." Deidara was shoved against his car, and roughly kissed. "Mmf!" screaming came to no use. Come on they were at the convenience store, some one should notice this and try to stop it!

Deidara felt tears coming, but willed them not to come, he was not about to show weakness. He kneed the man in the groin, making him gasp and fall over. "You little bitch!" the other men began to charge, but Deidara was not about to lose.

Two minutes of unimaginable pain later!

The three men were now on the floor moaning in pain. _'Hmm, maybe Sasori teaching me how to fight was good.'_ Deidara picked up his grocery bags and got into his Prius and drove away.

-At home-

This was probably the mot excruciating five minutes of Deidara's life ever. _'Just five minutes. Just five minutes. Then it will be over.'_

Once the five minutes were up, Deidara hesitantly reached for the pregnancy test, wanting to see the long waited result. Time seemed to slow for him, every second seemed to be an hour.

He took the test in his hands, and looked at it. His eyes widened and he felt tears streaming down his cheeks. _'Positive.' _Deidara fell to his knees and sobbed to himself in silence. _'Maybe it's a false test.' _he honestly doubted it.

After what felt like an eternity of pain, there was a knock at the door. "Deidara are you okay? You've been in there for a while." said blond quickly wiped away his tears. "I'm fine Danna I'll be out in a minute, un."

Should he tell Sasori? He would find out sooner or later right? Deidara would rather have it be later.

**Oh no you don't wanna kill me for this! **

**Well I finally finished watching Death Note, and if I wasn't watching it this may have come quicker "^^  
But I was like "Matt was only shown like three times, and he said five sentences then got shot to death! And Mello just had a heart attack and crashed a truck in a church... FUCK! I was only watching it for them! Just like for Naruto I was watching for Gaara Dei and 'Sori! GAH!"  
**

**Review? And I've been reading this really good MattXMello fic, and I wanna finish it, even though it's extremely long!**


	10. Hiding and losing

**YAY! Kill me if you want!**

A whole day had passed and it took all of Deidara's will not to cry. Sasori would look at him weird if Deidara had a choked sob he was trying to keep in.

It was only eight o'clock and they were headed to bed, children in hand. It took about a half hour of rocking before Hato would fall asleep, and Deidara just wanted to collapse.

Sasori was still rocking Naoto, so Deidara saw that as an opportunity to change. He quickly slipped off his shirt and pants, and into his sleeping cloths. He was glad his stomach wasn't too noticeable, but that would change very soon.

He climbed into bed, and about five minutes later he felt Sasori join him. "Are you feeling okay? You seem kinda sick," he pressed the back of his fingers to the blond's forehead, which was pretty stupid, considering everything felt warm to him.

Deidara took the fingers off his forehead, and kissed them lightly. "I'm fine, un." Deidara turned over so he was on the far end of his side of the bed. He stiffened when he felt Sasori wrap his arm around his waist.

He moved his hand over Sasori's and moved his whole arm back, so he could role up into a half fetal position. "Is something wrong?" Deidara just shook his head. "I just want some space is all, un." Sasori just looked concerned, but nodded, and went to his side of the bed.

"Good night." Deidara felt tears prick at his eyes. "Good night, un."

That night it seemed like a waste of time to try to sleep. Deidara even noticed when Sasori woke up around mid-night, having been fully rested.

Deidara tried to make his breathing somewhat normal, but that seemed inevitable. Around three o'clock Sasori spoke up.

"Why are you still awake?" Deidara just shrugged. "I can't sleep, un." Sasori sat up and looked at the blond. "Is there anything you want to talk about?" Deidara closed his eyes. _'Not yet.'_ "No, un..."

Sasori sighed. "Okay. Try try to get some sleep." he got out of bed and headed towards the library. Deidara exhaled and let some tears slide down his cheeks. _'He can't know, not yet.'_

Sasori sighed as he sat down in the puffy chair. What was up with the blond. It was like he was dead, or someone had died. He ran a hand through he messy crimson hair.

He picked up a book and read. It was a book about the Link. He had just skimmed the pages before, but was now reading it thoroughly.

There was a lot he had missed. The main one, he would age with Deidara, which explained why he was getting taller and his hair was getting longer.

He finished the book in about thirty minutes, so he moved onto a novel. He didn't even know why he had some books in his library, but read them anyway. He picked up a random book, _The Hunger Games_. Didn't seem that bad.

Three hours later he finished the book, only to find it needed a sequel. (That;s why I got upset reading that book -_- and the sequel isn't that much better) It was six o' clock, might as well go back to bed.

He walked back into the room to find Deidara staring at the ceiling, looking dead tired. Sasori sighed and got into bed. "Having trouble sleeping?" Deidara looked at Sasori in defeat.

"Sasori, I'm... I'm-" *Ring ring* Ring ring* Sasori sighed and got out of bed once more to get the phone downstairs. _'Pregnant.'_ Deidara sighed into his pillow. _'Maybe another time.'_

About five minutes later Sasori came back up. "Who was that, un?" the vampire just sighed, and got back in bed. "Kakuzu, I need to meet up with him in a week. And what was it you were going to say?" Deidara just shook his head. "It's nothing, un."

Sasori sighed. "Do you want anything to help you sleep?" Deidara nodded and Sasori went to the bathroom to get some sleeping pills. Deidara got out of bed and took the bottle from Sasori and read the part that said "Do not take if..."

"What are you looking for?" the question was ignored when Deidara found "Do not take if pregnant" (he didn't say it) "Umm, I'm fine, I'm don't need to take this, un." Sasori shook his head. "You were okay with it a minute ago-" "Well now I'm fine, un." Deidara tried to give him his best smile, but it turned into a grimace as he ran to the toilet.

He emptied his stomach rather quickly, due to not having a proper dinner. "Stupid Multi Grain Cheerios, un." (1 time that's all I ate 1 day and i was sick the whole night.)

"Deidara, are you sure that's it?" Sasori asked as he kneeled next to the blond. "Yes Danna, I'm sure, un." Deidara got up and left the bathroom. Sasori sighed. _'What's up with him.'_

Deidara began to change as quick as possible so he could leave. "I'm going into town for some groceries, un. un. I'll be back in a while." Deidara ran downstairs and to his car in the garage. "It's only six o-" the sound of the door slamming meant he was gone."

Once Deidara had driven far enough in the woods, he pulled over and took out his laptop that Sasori bought him a while ago. He began searching about pregnancies and the symptoms.

None of it made sense. His morning sickness with Hato and Naoto lasted six months and it's usually only lasts three months. Another was child development . Hato and Naoto should still be in the late crawling stage or early walking stage, but they were walking around like it was nothing.

They also seemed to mature faster; they looked almost two when they were only about fifteen months old. They had all of their teeth and they should get all of them when there were around eighteen months old. Deidara knew why these things were happening; they weren't like other children, they were slightly different.

He cleared all the history on the laptop and set a course for home. Once there he stepped inside to see Hato and Naoto up and running around.

"Where are the groceries?" Deidara yelped when he felt a pair of arms slip around his waist from behind. "Th-they were closed, un~" Deidara moaned when Sasori nipped at his neck. "Hmm, that's too bad."

Sasori began sucking on his neck making Deidara mewl. His hand moved up the hem of the blonds shirt, but once Deidara knew what he was doing he broke away. "No, un!" Sasori looked at him, confused.

"Umm, I mean, Hato and Naoto are here, un." Sasori sighed. "You're right. I'm going to go make breakfast for them." Deidara only nodded. Sasori headed into the kitchen and took out a pan and two eggs. Deidara left to find their off spring.

Once located he took their hands and led them to the kitchen, but one whiff of cooked eggs and he ran to the sink. Sasori turned around to the sound of vomiting.

Deidara was hunched over the sink, again, vomiting. Sasori turned off the stove and went to the sick blond. "Ugh, anything cooked smells really bad. Sorry, un." Sasori rubbed the blond's back. "Deidara maybe it's something else-" "No, un." Deidara was up to quickly and fell forward into Sasori, who helped him stand.

"Danna it's fine really, un." Sasori sighed. "Then what do you want for breakfast." Deidara looked down and blushed. "Raw steak, un." Sasori smiled at his lover's shyness. "Raw steak, it is."

Deidara had devoured the steak like there was no tomorrow. He even licked the plate clean of blood. He looked up to see Sasori eyeing him carefully. "Umm, it's good, un." "Yeah, but you usually leave that part out." Deidara put the plate down and cleared his throat.

"I wanted to try it, and it was good, un." Deidara said in a casual manner; Sasori just nodded and fed Hato some more yogurt. "Kakuzu called again," Sasori said in a bored tone. "What did he want, un?" Deidara looked down when he spoke. "To tell me the meeting in a week is going to take three days." Deidara looked up fear in his eyes.

"Do you have to go, un?" Sasori nodded. "Kakuzu said it was important," Sasori looked at Deidara's worried face and smiled. "It's going to he okay. It's not like I'll come home again and you'll be pregnant again." Deidara winced. Sasori was talking about it like it was nothing, and it hurt him to the core.

"I need to go to the bathroom, un." Deidara said in a hurry, trying to retreat before the tears came. He went to the bathroom in the hallway upstairs, and locked the door.

He curled up into a ball by the wall and sobbed into his knees. It would be so much easier to just tell Sasori but couldn't find himself to do it. Deidara out a hand on his stomach and looked down. _'Not again. I can't go through with this again. And this just means that the stupid legend is true.'_ he knew there was no way out of it, and it pained him.

He began thinking about his research. He had had early symptoms in the pregnancy. When he was five weeks pregnant there was a baby bump, and Sasori would notice this one sooner or later.

He got off the bathroom floor, and opened the door (lol that rhymes) only to be face to face with Sasori. "Oh jeez! You scared me, un." Deidara gave a shaky smile, but stopped when Sasori's fingers brushed some tears away. "Why are you crying?"

Deidara looked down. "I'm upset that you're leaving, un... I guess past experiences are kind of bad." Sasori gave a small smile and hugged the blond to his chest. "Well I'm sorry for leaving, but it's only for three days." Deidara nodded. "I know, un."

-One week later-

Hiding the fact that he was pregnant was one of the hardest things Deidara had ever done. Especially with a small baby bump showing up. Now Deidara was certain he was pregnant.

And Sasori's suspicions had grown. Like when Konan took the twins to the park; Sasori had wanted to have some fun, but once he moved his hand even close to Deidara stomach, the blond freaked and pulled away. And the blond's morning sickness wasn't getting any better.

And when Sasori wanted to cuddle, Deidara denied it. The vampire was really starting to worry for the blond.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow," Sasori was packing while Deidara sat on the bed and watched him. "Is there anything you want to talk about?" the blond looked down and shook his head.

Sasori sighed and walked over tot hat blond. "I know there's something wrong, Brat." again, just a shake of the head. "Deidara-" "I'll tell you when you get back, un." Sasori blinked in surprise.

"So there is something wrong?" Deidara looked up and shook his head. "I wouldn't call it wrong, un." Sasori sighed, "Then what would you call it?" Deidara looked up and shrugged. "I don't know, but I know it's not wrong, un." he gave a small smile.

Sasori gave him a quick peck on the forehead, and looked into his azure eyes. "Let's get ready for bed." Deidara nodded and got off the bed to change.

Once changed he went downstairs to the kitchen, and got two bottles of blood from the fridge. He warmed those and headed back upstairs to the bedroom. He gave the bottles to Hato and Naoto who were half asleep in the crib. Deidara kneeled by the crib and watched their eyes close.

Deidara felt arms wrap around his waist, and almost yelped. "Beautiful aren't they?" Deidara smiled and nodded. "Yes, they look a lot like you, un." "That's no fair. I was going to say they looked like you." Deidara giggled. "Okay, Naoto looks more like you and Hato me, un... But they do not have my straight hair." Deidara resisted the urge to put a hand on his stomach. _'I wonder what this one will look like?'_

Sasori chuckled. "Fine fine, let's go to bed." Deidara nodded and they both got into bed. Deidara just didn't care anymore and cuddled into Sasori chest.

"Good night. I love you." Deidara smiled and closed his eyes. "Good night, love you too, un."

The next day Deidara tried to spend as much time with Sasori as possible; kids included. Sasori was happy that the blond was happy for once, the past week being a depressing disaster.

and by the time Kakuzu came, Deidara was trying to get every second in._ 'It's only three days.'_ was all that was going through his head, just like before when Sasori went to Suna.

Kakuzu was waiting outside, while Sasori was saying his goodbyes. Hato and Naoto seemed to know he was going, just didn't know why or where. Sasori was currently hugging the babies/toddlers and gave them a kiss on the forehead each. He pulled away with a smile which they returned.

He stood up and gave Deidara a quick but passionate kiss. "Hurry it up in there!" Kakuzu said about a minute later. Sasori pulled away and smirked at the blond's blush. "I'll be back as soon as possible, promise."

He picked up his bag, and opened the door. "Love you." he then left to with Kakuzu.

The first day without Sasori were as boring as hell... If hell was even boring.

Deidara had cleaned. went to the park, gone grocery shopping, but nothing seemed to fully occupy his mind. He was currently in the kitchen and waiting out the second day.

He hadn't seen Konan in a while. _'maybe I should call her?'_ Deidara stood up, and went to go grab the phone. "Ahhh!" he collapsed on to ground his hearts on fire, but that didn't compare to the pain in his back.

It was like his whole body was on fire, plus a high voltage going through his spine. He was withering on the ground panting and covered in sweat. And all at once it stopped,and he was left panting on the floor, tears streaming down his face. _'What was that?' _

Deidara stood up with Shaky legs, and headed for the phone. He dialed Sasori's cell phone number, and the put the phone by his ear. After about seven rings it went o the boring voice mail.

He pushed the end button, and put the phone down. Deidara went to the living room , and sighed. The twins were still asleep. He headed upstairs to wash off the sweat.

He closed the door and locked it. He turned the water on in the shower, waiting for it to warm. _'Why didn't he answer?' _ was the only question going through his head, Deidara took off his shirt and looked at his baby bump.

_'I wonder...' _he turned around and his eyes widened. The mark was gone, and the area it had been in looked scarred. Very gently he touched the spot and pulled back. It was like it was still raw.

He whimpered softly, and thought back at what Sasori said. _"If one of us were to die, the mark would disappear on both of us." _What happened to Sasori? He wasn't dead that was for sure. _'He'll be back tomorrow. He'll be back tomorrow,' _

Deidara didn't know why he was trying to reassure himself. Sasori was coming back tomorrow. He promised.

-Next Day-

Deidara was still fretting over what had happened the day before, and just waited for Sasori to come home. There was a knock at the door, and Deidara ran to it faster then a jack rabbit. "Sasori!"

"No." it was Kakuzu. "Oh, well where's Sasori, un?" the miser just sighed. "May I come in?" Deidara nodded and stepped aside for Kakuzu to enter. "Okay, now where's Sasori, un." Kakuzu sighed, and looked pained to the bone.

"He's dead." Deidara's eyes widened, and tears pooled around his eyes. "N-no, un. If h-he was I-I w-would be too, un." Kakuzu shook his head. "He managed to sever the Link before he died." the tears fell over, and Deidara collapsed to his knees.

"H-how, un?" "We were attacked, and by the time I reached him he was gone; here." Deidara looked up to see Kakuzu outstretching his hand. Deidara took what was in his hand. He looked down, and lost it. It was Sasori's wedding band.

He cried into his hands, body hunched over, and shaking from the sobs. "He didn't even know, un~" Kakuzu raised an eyebrow. "Know what?" there was silence and a quite whisper. "I'm pregnant, un~" it was just a broken sob; the miser's eyes widened, and Deidara broke into another round of tears.

All of the commotion brought Hato and Naoto out, looking at their father wide eyed. "I'm really sorry I couldn't get to him in time, but I have to get going now." Deidara just continued to sob, his cries echoing throughout the big house.

Kakuzu pulled out his cell phone and left the house. After about five minutes Deidara sobs had cried down, but not quite. "Sasori!" and he lost it again. He didn't even notice Hato and Naoto trying to get his attention.

Who knew how long he was kneeled over the floor, all he knew was he was in excruciating pain. After an x amount of time he got up, and went into the living room, Hato and Naoto following him like little ducklings. He sat on the couch and both children crawled up to him.

They sat in his lap, and he just stroked his hair, silently crying. Naoto moved his foot, which kicked the remote control, and hit the on button.

_And that was the story of Slappy the clown. In other new a grey Honda Accord has been found in the Konoha. _Deidara's eyes widened._ We will now take you to Daffodil. _A new women appeared in the screen and the scenery was forest-y._ Thank you Barbara; Now I'm on the scene and the car seems to be slashed out with something all over? She paused as she was listening to her ear piece. There appears to be blood on the premises._

Deidara shut off the T.V. trying to stop from crying again. His mind was fogged to why all of this was happening. Just why? About half an hour later he heard the front door open. He didn't care what happened, it didn't matter anymore.

Konan stormed into the living room out of breath. Deidara looked at her in indifference. "Deidara?" said blond just closed his eyes as more tears streamed down his face. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry." he heard the bluenet walk over to him and sit next to him.

Konan wrapped her arms around his shaking form, and he in return cried into her shoulder. Hato and Naoto moved over and so this could be done, but still was attached to their father.

Konan rubbed Deidara's back as he let everything out a second time. Deidara had somewhat fallen asleep with a hand on his stomach,which Konan noticed at once. "There's something else, isn't there?" after about a minute there was an answer. "I'm pregnant, un."

Konan looked down at him with sad eyes. _'Poor thing.'_ she got up, and laid the blond down on the couch, and put a blanket over him and the twins. Konan felt a tear slide down her cheek for her friend.

She settled herself at the other couch and tried to sleep as well. Deidara brought both sleeping babies close to his chest. _'You're all I have left.'_

**Call it revenge Woolfy! lol jk this was planed from the beginning! While writing I listened to Show me love by tatu and while typing i listened to Your love is my new drug by Ke$ha, what else to add...? And I'm going to make Dei's b-day present with the song your love id my new drug!**

**And Sori didn't know and now he's dead! kukuku *evil thoughts***

**So yes I don't expect people to be at my doorstep, but i wouldn't be surprised if I got a very rude review or a very sad one!**

**Review? I don't care for flames.**


	11. New home

**I'm typing so much 2day -_-**

"And today I want you out of bed and stay out of bed, understand?" Deidara frowned. "Yes, Konan, un." the bluennet nodded. "Good and when i get back and you're in bed no excuse like 'I'm tired' or 'I took care of everything around the house, now leave me alone' will not work."

Deidara sighed. He had been in a deep depression when _he_ died. _'Isn't that silly? It hurts the even think his name.'_ It had been a month, and that wasn't even enough time to he needed to heal from this whole experience.

And not to mention he was now a single parent, with another one on the way. Konan almost dragged him to the hospital to see if the baby was okay, because she said she just winged it for some of the pregnancy, but Deidara still refused to leave the house.

Deidara watched Konan leave his room and went off to work. Once he heard the front door close, he lied back down on his bed. That also hurt. Saying it was his, mine, like it only even belonged to him.

He heard a rustle of feet by the bed; he turned his head to see Hato and Naoto standing on the balls of there feet, trying to see their dad. Deidara sat up and picked both of them up, so they could be by him.

Hato sighed, and looked at Deidara, bored, but once she heard the front door open she rushed off the bed, which caused her to land on her tush. Deidara sat up and looked down to see his redheaded daughter run out of the room and by the sounds of it, go downstairs.

Deidara got up, picking up Naoto, and headed downstairs to a disappointed Hato. She looked up at Konan who looked at her sympathetically. She looked up when she saw Deidara coming down the stairs. "Sorry, I forgot my flower." she went upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms she was staying in and came out with a paper flower placed in her hair.

" 'Kay I'll be gone for sure now." and she left. Deidara sighed and grabbed Hato's hand. "C' mon, let's go get breakfast, un." Deidara walked into the kitchen; he looked around and sighed. _'Hmm, what can I make for breakfast, that wont make me vomit?'_

Blood still made him vomit, but he usually held is breath when he put some in a sippy cup. They liked eggs, but he tried to avoid cooking any meat or dairy. Deidara frowned. They couldn't eat plain steak like he does, they might choke.

He settled with toast with blood smeared on top like jam. He put margarine (A/N sorry I don't like butter) over the top of the blood, so it masked most of the smell. He handed each baby/toddler a slice of blood coated toast, and got him raw steak.

Giving a slice of bloodied toast to two one and a half year olds was pretty stupid. It ended with Hato having blood all over her mouth and chin, and Naoto had blood matted into his hair._ 'Note to self, never go to the bathroom while kids are eating no matter what.'_

But surprisingly, they had finished the toast. Hato tried rubbing off the blood, causing a bigger mess on her part, and Naoto was sucking the blood off of his fingers. Deidara groaned and picked both babies up afraid they would touch something if they walked to the bathroom.

Deidara turned on the water in the bathtub to warm and set Hato and Naoto inside the water, that only reached up to about their waists. This reminded him he needed to take a shower today. Unwanted memories filed his head.

_Deidara sighed as the hot water caressed down his tense body. Being a parent is not as easy as it sounds. Today the babies were a month or so old. He put a reasonable amount of shampoo in his hand (lol I have to cover my whole hand... Sometimes I hate my hair) and applied it to his hair; he sighed again as he stood in the spray of the water._

_Deidara's hands wandered to a bar of soap, but what confused him was fingers were still massaging his scalp. He turned around to see a grinning Sasori. "Gah! What the hell, Danna, un!" Deidara had the reaction to cover his chest, which made Sasori burst out laughing._

_"I thought you could use some company?" Sasori said teasingly. Deidara frowned anger still in his eyes, and grabbed the bar of soap and a rag. Deidara turned his back to Sasori and lathered up the rag, and began to wash it across his arms._

_"Oh come on, Dei. You know I need a shower too." "Yeah, after me, un." Sasori took the rag from the still fuming blond, who protested, and started rubbing his back. "Danna you... Can you go a little higher, un?" Sasori smirked and moved the rag higher, getting a sigh o relief from the blond._

_Sasori began nipping at Deidara's neck getting a startled gasp when he bit down on one spot. Just the tip of one of Sasori's fangs grazed the blond's neck drawing blood. Sasori almost moaned at the sweet fresh blood, and sucked harder on that one spot. (A/N remember Sasori was blood thirsty back then! ^^)_

_Sasori turned Deidara around and crashed their lips together. After about a minute Deidara broke away gasping for air. "Not here, un. Not now," he turned back around, rinsing his hair. Sasori frowned, and ran his hands down Deidara's sides. "Ah, Danna, un!" Deidara shivered in pleasure at the cold touch. "Oh screw it, un." he turned back around and let kissed Sasori with much force._

Deidara noticed he'd been crying when he felt something running down his cheeks. He heard a cry, and noticed he had let some soap fall off of Hato's head and into her eye. It took about three minutes 'till she would stop crying. Deidara sighed and took the twins out of the water and dried them.

Deidara took the babies to their bedroom to get dressed. Once done,Deidara headed back downstairs to do the bills. Luckily Deidara found some information about Sasori's bank account, and how to use it to do thee bills, but when Deidara saw how much money he had, he gasped rather loudly. The vampire was right to have the title of prince, but he gave it up a while ago.

After that Deidara cleaned and Hato and Naoto sat in front of the door, waiting. Naoto got bored and went to Deidara, but Hato stayed determined on waiting.

Deidara frowned. The only time she was away from the door was when eating or getting her diaper changed. But now it was bed time, so she could stare at the door another time. Deidara picked both tired babies up and headed upstairs.

Hato sighed and buried her face in Deidara's neck, Naoto on the other hand rested his hand on his shoulder instead, and zonked out. Deidara walked into the bedroom, exhausted as well. He set the sleeping babies in the crib and put a blanket over them.

The front door opened and footsteps could be heard coming upstairs and to the room. He turned his head to find Konan standing in the doorway looking glum. "What's wrong, un?" Deidara said still exhausted. "I can't stay here anymore, I have to go back and be at my house." Deidara nodded. "That's fine, and... thanks for all you've done to help me, un." Konan smiled and nodded; and left.

_'Great I'm by myself again.'_ actually he wasn't really alone. He had Hato, Naoto and another unknown. He put a hand on his now noticeable stomach, and a tear escaped his eye.

He was tired of crying, but he couldn't help it. He changed his cloths and got into bed without a word. He rally wished everything would turn out fine.

Azure eyes cracked open, but quickly closed._ 'What's that smell?'_ Deidara began coughing trying to get some clean air. He sat up and realized that the room was filled with a thin layer of smoke. Then it screamed in his mind._ 'Fire!'_

He quickly got out of bed and went to the crib, to hear coughing. There was also a faint glow inside, which was understandable, because when ever Hato to Naoto began to really panic their aura's came to life and go all haywire, but it's not like when they get hypnotized by the moon and sun.

Deidara got to the crib without tripping, to see the twins coughing their lungs out. Deidara picked them up, ignoring how Naoto's glimmer was hot and Hato's cold. He ran out into the hallway to see the library ablaze and a man standing there as if admiring his work.

Deidara carefully walked past the library and ran down the stairs, trying not to trip. When he was about five steps from the ground floor he tripped sending them all to the floor. He heard footsteps and panicked. He had to get out now.

Getting up quickly, he picked both tired babies up and went for the door. A hand fell on his shoulder and it felt as though a fire spread through his arm, which it had. If Hato hadn't been held in that arm, Deidara was sure his arm would be charred. He turned around to see the vampire glaring at him.

Deidara took a careful step back, and closed his eyes as the vampire lunged. There was a crash and he opened his eyes to see the chandelier had fallen on top of the man, maybe not ten feet from them.

He ran out the door as quick as possible, trying to run a good hundred feet away from the burning house. The exhausted blond just sat down and held both of his children safe in his arms. He inhaled the clean night air and sighed. Hato and Naoto looked at their home ablaze.

Deidara couldn't believe what was happening, He finds out he's pregnant, his lover dies, and now his house was set on fire. _'Perfect, just perfect.' _how ironic that phrase was. He looked at Hato and Naoto who had plain fear written all over their faces.

They sat there and watched their home burn to the ground 'till the burning embers turned black. During this time there was a lot of ash and Deidara had to move or else they would have little black snowflakes in their hair.

Suddenly exhaustion took over him, and he passed out.

Deidara groaned and rolled over 'till he was comfy. Who knew the groaned would be so comfortable? He opened his eyes to a familiar room. Wait, where was he? He sat up and winced when he leaned on his right arm, which was bandaged about from the middle of his forearm to the middle of his upper arm.

He looked to the side of the bed where there was a door. He began looking around the room and panicked. _'Where are they!' _he got out of bed and saw he was still in his sleeping cloths.

He ran out the door only to crash into something and fall to the ground. He rubbed his head and looked up to a very familiar figure. "Deidara-senpai!" You're awake!" Deidara's eyes widened. "Tobi, un?" the masked boy giggled and nodded.

He helped Deidara up, who had a hand on his stomach while doing so. Tobi glanced at the bulge, not like Deidara could tell and nodded. "You're a lot fatter from when I last saw you, senpai," which was about three months after the twins were born. Deidara blushed and moved his arms over his stomach.

"Shut up, un. You'd be fat too, if you were pregnant." Deidara swore he saw the light bulb flash over the boys head. "Oh! Congratulations!' Deidara raised a brow. "Kakuzu didn't tell you, un?" "No he did, I just forgot," Deidara rolled his eyes and looked around.

"Where are Hato and Naoto, un?" "Oh, they're in the kitchen!" Tobi practically flew down the stairs pulling Deidara along with him, and by the time they reached the kitchen (Which was about a second later) Deidara ran to the sink to vomit whatever he had in his stomach. "God, Tobi, un. Don't do that."

Tobi rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, senpai." Deidara turned around to see Hato and Naoto at the table eating plain toast, and it didn't look like they were enjoying it. "Hey Tobi, do you have any blood bags left over from before, un?" the hyper boy just shook his head. Deidara sighed.

"I'll call Konan to bring some here, un." he paused. Konan was going to freak. After ten minutes if soothing, Konan was finally convinced that Deidara and the twins were fine, and said she'd drop off some blood in the evening.

Deidara was sitting on the bed of his guest bedroom (De javu) thinking of how all of the vampires knew they were in trouble. He rubbed his extended belly and sighed. Was he supposed to stay here forever, or just 'till he got a place because Tobi said he's be staying here for a while... or was it 'till the baby comes.

That's another thing that scared Deidara. He doubted he'd survive this birth, and was lucky enough to survive the last. And if he did survive he would have to take care of a full size family, which would be hard. He heard the door open and saw Kakuzu walk in. "Thank you for letting me stay here, un." the miser just nodded.

"If we hadn't been hunting we probably wouldn't have found you," Deidara smiled and nodded. "Did you need something, un?" Kakuzu nodded. "Come with me." Deidara sighed and got off the bed to follow the vampire. The miser led him into another room room that looked like a science lab... almost. "Sit," Kakuzu motioned for him to sit in a metal chair, which he did.

"Is it okay with you if Zetsu and I run a few tests?" "Umm, sure I don't mind, but what for, un?" Kakuzu was looking through some papers as he answered. "Mostly just to see if your body could handle all of this stress, because that could kill you and the fetus." Deidara looked down.

He knew that stress could kill the baby, but he really couldn't get out of it. "Okay, so what are you going to do, un?" "Just test your blood pressure, pulse, and your mood swings could help too." Deidara couldn't believe it; he was being treated like a lab rat.

"I'm not very comfortable with this anymore, un," Deidara stood up only to have hands on his shoulders push him back down. **"Sit down,** please." Deidara began to struggle which got him back handed. "That wasn't very nice.** Like I care."**

Deidara held his still stinging cheek and left the room; and went back to his own. He sat on the bed and pulled his knees to hit chest the best he could. _'Stupid vampires. Only wanted to use me like a lab rat because I got pregnant from another vampire.' _There was a knock at the door, but Deidara didn't feel like talking to anyone.

"Zetsu said he's sorry, or at least one side says he is, and we don't have to do any tests." footsteps echoed away from the door, and Deidara lied down onto the bed going to try to get some sleep. Sleep from reality. A few tears ran down his face and he began shaking._ 'I miss you.'_

About an hour later Deidara stepped out of his room hungry. "Deidara-senpai!" Tobi jumped from around the corner, covered in mud; and Deidara practically jumped out of his skin. "God, Tobi, un! Don't do that! Wait where are Hato and Naoto, un?"

And as if on cue, two mud covered toddlers were running around, a trail of dirt behind them. Just another thing to add to the stress. Both children looked up at Deidara and smiled. "Tobi, un," said vampire looked at Deidara and shrank back in fear from the face Deidara was giving. "If even a hair is out of place in the near future, you can forget about your future, un."

Deidara picked both babies up and went to the bathroom. He closed and locked the door and set the babies down. Washing them had been a disaster; it's either there soap in one of their eyes, or they wanted to get cleaned first, or who got the tubber duck! It was a mess.

And by the time they were done Deidara was sure it was time for lunch. They all headed downstairs to the kitchen. Deidara opened the fridge and exhaled. There was a raw steak that he could eat and give the blood to the kids.

After much effort, he managed to get most of the blood out of the meat and give it to the twins. Deidara sighed as he looked at what was left. It probably had no flavor since all the blood was gone, but at least he could eat something.

After about ten minutes the twins ran out of the kitchen to find Tobi. He had just finished the steak, when Kisame walked in and looked through the fridge; the door slammed closed. "Looks like you ate my lunch, care to explain why?" Deidara turned to see Kisame looking at him like he was a piece of meat.

"There wasn't anything else for Hato and Naoto to eat, un." the shark snickered. "Well I know what I'm going to eat," before Deidara could even blink he was drained of energy and his body as slumped over; with Kisame looming over him.

"A meal all lined up." he chuckled and leaned into the blond's neck about to take a bite. "Kisame!" and he sighed and pulled away. "What do you want?" Kakuzu glared. "You are not to hurt any of them." "Well what else do you propose I eat, he ate my lunch." Kakuzu's glare deepened. "That doesn't mean you can suck up energy or blood from them." the shark snorted and Deidara was wide awake again.

Kisame left the kitchen and Deidara sighed and looked at Kakuzu."Why did you want to test things on me, un?" "Because Sasori wouldn't let us run tests on you when you were pregnant before, so I thought this was our chance," Deidara looked down and shook his head.

"If I wasn't going to do it before, then I'm not going to do it now, un." Deidara stood up and found Hato and Naoto in the hall by the kitchen; he picked them up and headed for his room, and stayed there.

Deidara gently lied them down for a nap and sighed. Thing's weren't really going well.

**Review?**


	12. Better

**I was going to write my story Join The Band after this, but I found out more from the band (Shocker, since I'm a huge fan) Hollywood Undead and so I may have to save this story for later... Again!**

Over the past four months Deidara had been doing a lot better. His morning sickness finally passing, his mood swings were toned down and he was really feeling like himself again.

But now that he was six months pregnant his stomach was really beginning to show. He would often get comments from Kisame, something about laying off the stake and Tobi keep on talking about how cute the baby will look because Senpai was very pretty.

Deidara blushed at that and thanked the hyper boy for his compliment. Even Hato and Naoto were noticing how big his stomach was getting and were mostly confused.

One time Naoto was pocking Deidara's stomach while he was sleeping and felt a kick. He put his head down by his stomach and got a kick to the face.

Deidara woke up immediately when he heard the younger blond cry out holding a bloody nose. Now the one and a half year old hated the stomach.

But when Hato touched it she would began to panic, eyes gleaming silver and were aura going wild. Deidara noticed this and took her hand off before she began to hyperventilate.

That had been happening a lot. Hato would touch something or someone and freak out. Deidara remembered a week before the fire destroyed their house, he had turned on the T.V. for then while cleaning. He came back five minutes later with Hato staring at the T.V. screen, frozen, her aura gleaming. He just looked at the T.V. and saw it was "Go, Diego, Go!" and there was a forest fire going on.

This was happening more and more often, but Deidara rely didn't know what to think of it. Kakuzu just mentioned that she may be getting her little "gift", but that only happened when a vampire had been a vampire for five years.

Naoto had been facing some changes as well. He would also touch something and his eyes and aura would glow; Deidara would quickly move him away from whatever he was touching like Hato and he would be fine.

The younger blond always seemed more happier after one of those blank outs, but whenever had one she was sad and scared. They were like opposites. Deidara honestly didn't know what to do, but right now he was being told to go to town.

"So I have to go grocery shopping because you have some 'friends' coming over, un?" Kakuzu nodded. "And you have to take the kids with you too." Deidara gaped.

"That would be a total mess-" "Take Tobi, he doesn't need to be here." Deidara sighed. "Can't you have this meet up somewhere else, un? I'm kinda bu-" "No, now you better hurry and get ready, because it's going to rain soon."

Deidara glared at the miser and left the kitchen to find Tobi and his twins. "Tobi, un!" said boy was there in a flash with two toddlers trailing behind him." "Yes, Senpai?" he asked excited; Deidara just rolled his eyes.

"Get ready we're going to run some errands, un." "Okay!" Tobi ran upstairs and Hato and Naoto ran towards Deidara smiling, since they knew they were going somewhere. Deidara smiled.

"Come one let's get ready to go, un." Deidara led them both to the coat closet and took out three jackets. A grey one for him, a white one for Hato, and a blue one for Naoto.

After helping getting their boots and jackets on he led them to the doors.

Rain. That was all he could describe it as. It was pounding and Deidara hated it. It brought back so many unwanted memories. Him hating in what position he was in, getting depressed, trying to kill himself.

He looked down at the two toddlers, who started at the rain in marvel. Naoto pointed to a tree that had a red bird in it, trying to get away from the downpour; Deidara couldn't help but chuckle when the toddler began gibbering.

He looked down at Hato, who saw the bird and frowned. "Tobi, un?" "Yes, Senpai?" Deidara tried not to jump when the older male snuck up on him. "Can you take Naoto to the car, I'll take Hato, un?" the boy nodded and picked up the smaller blond, as he began to walk into the rain.

Deidara picked up Hato who buried her face in his neck, as he quickly carried her to the black prius. This was one thing that was spared in the fire. It hadn't been parked in the garage so it lived.

Deidara tried to buckle his daughter in as quickly as possible without getting rain on any of them. Once that was done Deidara got into passenger side and buckled up, as he waited for Tobi to finish buckling up Naoto.

Once Tobi got into the drivers seat he put on his seatbelt, put the keys in the ignition and moved the rearview mirror, all of this done in three seconds.

He backed out of the driveway and down the gravel road just like the one Sasori and Deidara had. Deidara watched the scenery fly by, seeing the rain mix into the green and colors.

Once they got to the store it was raining even harder then before. Deidara sighed and got out of the car getting soaked even with his hood on. He grabbed Hato quickly and ran into the store, where it was dry.

By the time they got in all four of them were soaked and the toddlers were shivering. "Come one, un. We'll get some dry clothes while we're here." Deidara said to Tobi, while grabbing a cart for the twins to sit in.

The hyper boy just nodded and put Naoto into the cart (the actual basket) with Hato. Deidara began strolling the cart into the first aisle, seeing if they needed anything.

"Tobi, can you go to the check stand and asked if they have toe-socks, un?" "Sure thing, Senpai!" and the masked boy ran off.

Deidara rolled his eyes and turned his attention to what fruits he wanted. While he was looking at which apples to get, he heard hushed whispers and felt the fingers pointing at him.

He sighed and put down the apples. "Deidara?" said blond turned around to see the last person he'd ever want to see. "Hi, mom, un." the woman looked at the toddlers in the cart in shock then at his stomach.

"... W-who are they?" she said pointing to the twins who were looking up at her. Deidara sighed. "I told Ino not to tell you and now I see that that was a bad idea... This is Hato," he gestured to the redhead "And this is Naoto, un." then to the blond.

"No, I mean who are they? Where did they come from and why are you so... big?" Deidara frowned. "They're are mine and Sasori's children, they came from me thanks to Sasori, and the reason I am so big is because I'm pregnant... again, un."

The older blond just stared at him and gave a chuckle. "Um, you're serious aren't you?" Deidara frowned. "I wouldn't joke about something like this, un." She looked down. "Ah, okay... Um, who's Sasori?"

Deidara raised an eyebrow. "You really don't know, un?" She looked thoughtful for a second. "Oh! The man you kissed in the store?" Deidara sighed and nodded. "We were just friends, but I wanted to see how you would react, un."

She looked peeved off by now. "S-so, how did all of this h-happen?" Deidara sighed. "I would love to go into the long explanation but I can't. I have to go home soon... Ask Ino, un, she knows."

Before she could say anything else, Deidara was already pushing the cart along, but stopped and grunted. "Ow." his mother apparently heard it and came up to him. "What's wrong?" she asked as if a real mother would.

Deidara half glared at the woman. "It's nothing, un." it really wasn't nothing, since the baby just kicked and it hurt like hell. When he was moving again there was another kick and he swore.

"Did something happen?" Deidara sighed and turned around. "The baby kicked, un." Once he answered the woman he began walking out of the aisle but was stopped. "Mom, can we do this later, I'm really not in the mood, un."

The older blond looked hurt but sighed. "If that's what you want, that's fine." "Thanks, un." he continued to stroll down another aisle, seeing if he wanted anything. He sighed. He really couldn't have any beer or wine.

Walking out of the aisle and into one that actually may be useful he began looking around. He put a box of cereal in the cart and continued to stroll. "Senpai!" said blond turned around to see Tobi running towards him with toe-socks.

"I found them!" Deidara eyed the socks and nodded. "Put them in the cart, un." the masked boy did so and they continued on through the store. "We have to go to Konan's and get some juice, un." Deidara said as he looked at which brand of paper towels to buy.

"Which one do you think, un?" Deidara asked turning around to see Tobi wasn't there and Naoto was standing up in the cart, trying to grab something colorful. The blond leaned forward a little too much and fell over. "Naoto, un!" Deidara reached out his arms, and caught the blond just in time.

"Thank god, un." he looked at the toddler who was smiling back up at him. He sighed and but him back in the cart. "Do not stand up, that is dangerous, un." Deidara said in a stern voice, making Naoto's smile fade.

"God, where did Tobi go, un?" he looked around to see the masked boy wasn't there at all. He groaned and continued to stroll the cart to the check out lines; he could get the clothes later.

"Senpai!" Deidara turned around to see Tobi running towards him at full speed. Deidara panicked and put a hand on his stomach, for reassurance. Right when it looked like the boy would crash into the blond he stopped.

"Can I have a hot chocolate?" Deidara stared at the boy. "Tobi... You have your own money and plenty of it... You are old enough to decide to get what you want... But I don't think that is a good idea, un." Tobi's body slumped.

"Fine." Deidara sighed; he thought the raven haired boy would make a scene. Once they were done paying for all of their groceries, they went to the part of the store that had all the clothes.

Deidara picked up some new jeans for him and the twins. He found a long sleeved shirt that fit him perfectly and was a nice tan color. Naoto had a red short sleeved shirt and Hato had a white long sleeved shirt with a pink flower in the middle. "Oh, I think that shirt is a little big on her."

Deidara turned around to see his mother... Still there. "Mom, I really-" "Oh, it's fine, we just need to find the same shirt one size smaller!" she waved her hand and went to clothes rack. "Here," she handed Deidara the same shirt, but in a small.

"Mom, she's going to get too big for this shirt, and I don't want to spend a bunch of money on-" "Oh, I'll pay for it, it'll be the cutest thing anyway!" Deidara sighed and glared at his mother.

"You better not become a grandparent who spoils their grandchild every second they get, un." the older blond scoffed. "... Maybe a little, but it's okay, a little extra attention wont hurt." Deidara sighed.

"Tobi, go put the groceries in the car, we'll be here for a while, un." Once the children were all "Dolled up" Deidara wanted to die. "Mom," "Oh, but they would look so cute in this sweater!" Deidara sighed. "I remember when you dressed me and Ino up like we were your little barbies, but I will not allow you to do it to my children, un."

The blond sighed and nodded. "You're right, you're right... Just this sweater!" Deidara groaned. "Mom, I need to meet a friend and then I need to get home. It's almost eight, un!" another sigh.

"Okay, I guess I'm done here, but I still want to see them again!" Deidara looked at his mom, slightly peeved off. "Oh and when do I get to meet this Sasori, since he is the father of my grandchildren."

Deidara froze. _'Should I tell her?'_ "He's at home, he said he was feeling sick so I went without him, un." Deidara gulped when he saw that knowing look in his mother's eyes. "Oh well, I can meet him later, I suppose." "'Kay, goodbye, Mom, un." Deidara sighed when the woman finally left. Hearing a yawn from the clothes rack, Deidara turned around to see Tobi asleep in some shirts.

He went to go pay for the clothes then they can finally go to Konan's then go home. Once they picked up the blood and were headed home, Hato and Naoto fell asleep in the back, making Deidara smile. Hearing a yawn from the clothes rack, Deidara turned around to see Tobi asleep in some shirts.

Today was a fun day... Sorta?

**I need to finish this before I go to band camp =.='... One time at band camp! lol! I need to finish this before school starts anyway and I need to go to band camp so I can march properly at football games... I'm only doing this because I need some music at school my first tri-mester... I feel like a geek... YAY!**

**Review?**


	13. Birthdays

"But, Senpai, aren't you excited?" Tobi asked giddy while Deidara washed the dishes. "I don't know, Tobi, u-" "What are you going to name it?" Deidara sighed.

"We'll wait and see what the gender is first, then I'll name it, un." "But it's coming so soon! So aren't you excited at all?" again another sigh. "Tobi, we'll just have to wait and I am curious about it, un."

The masked boy sighed and sat on the table, bored. "What, would you name it if it were a girl?" Tobi asked, making Deidara turn around and glare at him.

"I don't know, Tobi, un." he answered truthfully. Tobi pouted (not that Deidara could see) "How did you name Naoto and Hato?" "Sasori helped me, un." "Hm? Where are Hato and Naoto?"

Deidara's ears perked and he looked around the kitchen. "They were here a few minutes ago, un." Tobi just shrugged and went to go find them, Deidara behind him.

"I hear them upstairs." Tobi said zooming up the stairs, leaving Deidara to slowly walk up at his own pace. "Found them!" Deidara sighed and hurried up to his room.

There he found Hato in her usual corner, sulking and right beside her Naoto was trying to get her out, but she refused to budge.

Deidara frowned and took her out of the corner. She just buried her head in his neck, still crying. Naoto grabbed Deidara's free hand and looked up at the blond with sad eyes.

Tobi left the room, leaving Deidara to deal with his own problems. Deidara sat then down on the bed and sighed.

He began running his fingers through their hair and that's when he noticed something. He brushed the hair away from the back of Naoto's neck, noticing that he needed a hair cut, but that wasn't what he saw.

It looked like the outlining of the sun; it was black, nut not really filed in. When he looked at the back of Hato's neck it was the same, except it was a crescent moon with little stars around it.

_'How strange. It looks like Vampire marks, but not?' _Deidara brushed their hair back in place and sighed. They were almost two now, their birthday being the next day and his birthday was in a week.

He'd be twenty and it would be three years since he met Sasori; a lethal vampire who didn't kill him and formed a link. Of course he thought he had killed him, but things don't go according to pans.

They never planned on having children or being apart of this legend and Deidara was sure Sasori didn't plan on dying.

He sighed and got up from the bed, letting down the toddlers and leading them down the stairs. He stopped mid-stride and clutched at his stomach.

"Ow, un." he winced and sat down, taking deep breaths, waiting for the contraction to end. Naoto looked at his parent seeing what was wrong, Hato doing the same.

Deidara gripped the rials of the stairs and he gave a groan. "T-tobi, un~" "Yes, Senpai!_?_" Tobi asked from the kitchen. "Get m-me some water- Ah~" he clutched at his stomach again.

"Here you go." Deidara didn't care where the masked boy came from as long as he had water he was fine. He took the cup and drank it slowly.

About five minutes later the contraction was over. "Thanks, un. Can you get them something to eat? I'm going to go to bed." Tobi nodded and took each of the toddlers hands, as he went downstairs.

Once Deidara reached his bed he sighed in relief. He could finally rest, but once his eyes closed the nightmares came...

Everything was a dark blue. He felt himself slip into something and he couldn't breath, as if he were in water. He was drowning and he felt like he actually was dying, that all of this was real. Ht looked down at his stomach seeing it was flat.

He began seeing colors, and all of the colors turned into shapes in front of him. It all turned into one thing. Sasori. Just floating in front of his, smiling.

Deidara's eyes widened and he could feel the tears running down his face, him being in water not stopping the flow. Sasori smiled and outstretched his hand for the blond to take.

Deidara reached out slowly, but once his fingers touched Sasori's the redhead was engulfed in flames. "No!" but all the was left was Sasori's wedding bacd. Deidara tried to reach for it, but it was already sinking into the deep.

He looked up when he heard the sound of laughter and crying at the same time. He looked around relieved he wasn't in the water anymore.

He was surrounded by a beautiful scenery. A meadow of flowers and a tree on a hill; he could tell the sound was coming from there.

Running to the tree he found Naoto, but he looked older, maybe five; he was smiling and laughing like he knew something nobody knew.

Deidara frowned when the crying got louder. He walked around the other side of the tree finding Hato bawling into her hands, which palms were bleeding; the blood running down her wrists.

She looked up startled by the blond, looking as if he would attack her any second. When he reached out his hand the whole image began to spin faster and faster.

All he saw was Naoto smiling and Hato crying back and forth, going faster and faster till the image dissolved.

He looked around to see a girl with orange hair around the age of three. Her face was passive and her blue-grey hues held no emotion.

Suddenly her orange hair began to float and she was covered in a white glow. Deidara covered his ears when she let out a piercing scream and her body was wrenched backwards, her glow leaving her.

Deidara ran to her, seeing if she was okay. Her eyes were open, but they were filled with pain. He knelt by her helping her sit up.

He was crying so hard and the tears fell on her face. Her breathing was shallow and she was also crying. Deidara brought her body close to his and she smirked before sinking her fangs into his neck.

Deidara bolted up from the bed, gasping for air. He looked around franticly seeing where he was. He saw Hato and Naoto sleeping peacefully beside him. Looking at the clock he saw it was eleven PM.

He sighed and got out of bed. Walking to the kitchen he poured himself a glass of orange juice. He sighed as he drank half of it, enjoying the liquid going down his throat.

He heard dripping and he looked down at the floor. _'Did I just pee myself?'_ He dropped the cup on the floor and let it shatter as he fell to his knees, groaning in pain.

Taking deep breaths he tried to get up, but collapsed when another contraction set it. "Ah!" Deidara continued to scream in pain, hoping that somebody would find him since he really couldn't go anywhere.

Hearing footsteps he sighed, he looked up to see Tobi in the kitchen doorway. "T-tobi, p-please t-take me to my room and call K-konan, un." "Are you okay, Senpai?" Deidara whimpered. "Th-the baby's coming, un."

Tobi picked up the blond immediately and walked to the his bedroom carefully. He set Deidara onto the bed, "Can you t-take Hato and N-naoto to your room, un?"

The masked boy nodded and carefully picked up the sleeping toddlers, taking them to his room. Deidara groaned and clenched his teeth to prevent himself from screaming.

"They're in my room, Senpai. What next?" Deidara knew he would scream. "Senpa-" "For the love of god! Call Kon-Ah!" he was brought to more tears and he tried not to scream again, afraid he'd wake up his children.

"Oh, I remember! Thanks, Senpai!" Tobi found a home phone and dialed the bluenettes number in. After five rings the phone was picked up, "Hi, Konan- Yes I have a reason for calling... Uh-huh... Uh-huh... Uh-uh-" "Tell her, un!" Deidara interrupted clutching at the sheets under him.

"Oh! You have to come over... No, it's not for blood... No, it's not to-" "Tobi, un!" "Oh, the baby's coming... I was trying to say that... Okay, see you soon!"

Deidara moaned in pain and gave a wail, as another contraction hit. "Do you need anything, Senpai?" Tobi asked worried; Deidara nodded his head. "G-give me your hand, un." the masked boy did so and Deidara gave another cry, clutching the hand, making Tobi wince. This reminded Deidara that he threatened Sasori that he wouldn't see the light of day again if he ever go him pregnant again. It seemed like the threat worked.

"Senpai, I need to call Kakuzu-sama and tell him the baby's coming." "Don't lea- Ah!" "It'll only be for a little while." and he left, leaving Deidara on his own till Konan arrived.

Deidara couldn't hold back the screams anymore and let them all out, not caring if anybody heard him. Forty-five minutes later he saw a car pull into the driveway and saw a black figure run to the front door.

He took deep breaths easing his current pain, only to start up a new one, causing him to give another piercing scream, signifying how much pain he was in. He saw Konan burst through the doorway, panting. "Wh-when did your water break?"

"Al-almost a-an h-hour ago, un." Konan just nodded and helped Deidara into more appropriate clothes for the situation.

-Three hours later-

"Tobi, make him shut up! I can't sleep!" Kisame shouted from his room downstairs. "He's in a lot of pai-" "Ah!" "Come on, Deidara! Push again!" "You try it, un!" Tobi sighed and went downstairs.

"He's in a lot of pain, Kisame. But I'm sure it'll be over soon." the shark glared at the masked boy. "It better be." Tobi sighed and went back to his room, where he found Hato and Naoto sitting on his bed, looking unsettled.

Naoto looked confused and in pain, Hato didn't look confused at all, but in even more pain. Tobi raised an eyebrow to see what was causing them so much pain. He saw that both of their auras were going but it was barely noticeable.

When he saw their hair floating some he caught a glimpse at their marks; they were more filled in, maybe just a quarter way to go and they'd be all black, but that never caused any pain.

Hato whimpered and looked at the palm of her hands. Tobi looked at them and saw red lines in their wake.

-One hour later-

"Just one more push, Deidara!" the said blond was exhausted; he didn't want to push anymore or try or do anything. He was already dying, he bet if he closed his eyes he could slip away. "Deidara!" his eyes snapped open and he looked Konan who was glaring at him.

"Just one more push." Deidara did so and it felt like an enormous weight was lifted off of him. "It's..." he couldn't hear anything, he was already slipping. He smiled.

Konan smiled holding the crying newborn. She looked at her blond friend and her smile fell. "Tobi!" in a flash the hyper boy was there, his wrist already bleeding. He put his wrist into the blond's mouth, the blood slowly going down.

A minute passed then five and Konan was still waiting for her friend to wake up. She frowned and a tear slid down her cheek. "Wait," Tobi said, and not a second later Deidara began coughing shoving the bloody wrist away.

"God... that's the sweetest thing I've ever tasted." Deidara said in a raspy voice. Konan smiled and brought the newborn to the blond. Deidara looked the baby, with tired eyes. It was pale, which wasn't a shock, it had a head of strawberry blond hair, and a chubby face.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Tobi asked in anticipation. Konan smirked. "It's a-" "!" a piercing scream came from Tobi's bedroom and the masked boy was off. Deidara looked around, trying to sit up more, only to be pushed back down by Konan.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Deidara began to panic. "B-but that was-" "Hato." Tobi said bringing the said girl to the bed. She was crying and Naoto was following her, looking worried. "Do you know why she screamed, un?"

Tobi helped both toddlers onto the bed and turned over the redhead's hands. Deidara's eyes widened and Hato winced. In both of the toddler's hands were mouths, blood coming from both of them.

"That's... strange." Konan said looking at the mouths more closely. Deidara smiled. "It's very unique, un." once Hato saw him smile she smiled as well. "And look," Tobi brushed Naoto's hair away from his neck and Deidara saw the mark filled in, but also grown.

It looked like the rays off the sun were pointed and stretched about half an inch. Hato's was the same, just the moon being more defined and the stars more pointed. "Cute, except they look like tattoos, un." Deidara said smiling. Deidara looked at the back of his new baby's neck and saw something like the sun and moon put together with stars around it.

Said baby gave a small whine and he looked at Konan. "Is it a boy or a girl, un?" Konan sighed. "It's a girl." Tobi beamed. "What are you going to name her?"

Deidara paused and looked down at the baby in his arms. He never really thought about it, ever and now he had to name a being that he never expected to come. "I'm... not sure, un... I never really thought it would be this hard..."

He frowned, as he saw his friends waiting for him to name his new child. "I bet your just tired; I bet if you get some rest you'll feel better. Come on, Tobi." Konan pulled the hyper boy out of the room before he could protest.

Naoto looked at his baby sister and tilted his head. Deidara sighed and looked at the clock. "Happy birthday, kids, un... Hey, Konan?" a few seconds later the bluenette was there. "Yes?" "What time was she born, un?" she looked at the clock. "Four AM. Why?" Deidara shook his head and smiled.

"It's nothing, un." "Okay." and she left. Deidara knew that it wasn't nothing. Hato and Naoto were also born right at four am, but he had been in labor with them for ten hours and with his newest addition it had been five.

He sighed and lied down, dead beat tired. Hato and Naoto just looked at each other, as if having a silent conversation. Deidara brought the newborn beside him and smiled when he heard a whine.

She opened her eyes and Deidara's breath hitched. His eyes went wide and he almost backed away from the baby. She had striking blue-grey eyes that resembled the girl's in his dream so much it was beginning to scare him.

Soon the baby began to cry and he gulped. After a minute she stopped and looked at Deidara with teary eyes. He hesitated and brought her closer to him. Hato and Naoto looked at him simultaneously.

Hato yawned and Naoto got under the covers his sitter following him. Deidara sighed and looked at his daughter with confused eyes. He closed his eyes and frowned. He still felt alone. So alone. He bit his lip to prevent himself from crying.

Why did it hurt so much? He almost didn't know what hurt, and it was killing him. He opened his eyes to see that Hato and Naoto were already asleep and so was his unnamed child.

He sighed as he was also slipping into unconsciousness. "Ayano..."

**Ayano means "My color" or "My design" I kept on looking for other names, but I couldn't find the right one =_="**

**Review?**


	14. The park

**I just got Kingdom Heart 358/2 on my Nintendo and I luv it!**

"No, 'Da-ddy', un." "Mama!" "Daddy, un." "Mama!" Deidara sighed in frustration; who knew trying to get your kids to call you daddy could be so hard. "What about you, Hato? Am I a daddy, un?" the said redhead looked up at Deidara with bored eyes. "Mama, un." Deidara groaned. Great, now he got one of his kids to have his speech impediment.

He looked down at the blue-eyed baby in his lap, who was currently chewing on a toy, successfully making plenty of holes in it from her one pointy tooth. "What about you, Ayano, un?" the baby looked up at him and continued to chew the toy. Deidara frowned at the six month old. "I'll try later, un." he stood up, carrying his daughter on his hip and walked to the kitchen.

Looking through the fridge for something to eat, he sighed. Some pre-made bottles of blood for Ayano, some expired cheese and whatever the black thing is. He looked around more cupboards and drawers still not finding anything he or the twins could eat. "I needed to go shopping anyway, un..." Deidara looked at the clock and sighed.

He picked up his cell phone to see one new message from Tobi.

_"We all went out for a meeting some other vampires called. Be back in a few hours."_

"Great, un." was all he muttered before he put down Ayano to crawl around. "Ow!" Deidara cursed and went to the living room to find Hato pulling on her brother's hair, trying to get a toy from him. "Hato, un!" said redhead looked up and let go of the blond hair. He took the toy away from the toddlers and placed it on a shelf they couldn't reach.

He sighed and heard a crash from the kitchen. He ran to the said room to find Ayano sitting in a one spot with glass around her, but the weird thing was her aura was flaring a soothing white. Deidara carefully maneuvered his way around the glass and picked her up. _'Smells like a meadow?' _he looked at the infant in his arms who was unfazed by anything.

"Mama, un!" _'Why am I going back and forth?'_ Deidara went to the living room to find Hato on the floor playing with her clay, her hand mouths chewing it. "Hato, your getting it on the carpet, un." Deidara said walking to the redhead, who was currently ignoring him. Her left hand mouth spit the clay out and she began molding it, sticking her tongue out in concentration.

Deidara sighed and sat down next to Naoto who was playing with a limp doll. Before Deidara knew it, a white bird was shoved into his face. "Look, un!" Deidara pushed her hand away so he could get a better look at it. "Pretty!" she blushed and nodded, making more sculptures. Deidara then looked at Naoto who was looking at the rag doll on the floor, as if waiting for it to do a trick.

Deidara eyed the doll, as Naoto picked it up and tried to make it stand only for it to fall limp. Hato began humming and molding more clay together with a smile on her face. She looked at one that began to harden and picked it up only to shriek and drop it. Deidara looked at his redheaded daughter who had backed away from the clay all together.

"What's wrong, un?" Hato just shook her head as tears fell from her eyes. Deidara picked up the bird and turned it around seeing if anything was wrong with it. "I don't see anything wrong with it, un." he put it down and she picked it up. "Look, un." she threw it and it exploded against one of the living room walls, showering them in paint chippings.

Deidara shielded Ayano and Naoto, but he had no idea where Hato was. "Hato, un?" the said redhead came from behind the couch looking amazed. Deidara sneezed. "What was that, Hato?" she looked almost frightened but not as she looked at the wall. "Pretty, un?" Deidara blinked and looked at the wall. Luckily it wasn't that bad.

He sighed. "Hato, you could hurt someone if you keep on throwing... pretty around... I don't remember buying explosive clay, un." he sat up letting go of Naoto and Ayano who were untouched by the debris (A/N: I had to ask my mum how to spell it! XD) Hato laughed and looked at her other sculptures. "Pretty?" Deidara sighed. He wasn't really one denying his oldest daughter having fun, besides this was one of the rare times when she was happy and not scared or paranoid.

This was actually a change from how she would usually act. "Um, no pretty for now... uh, later, un." she frowned but nodded. Deidara took away her white clay and gave her some play-doe instead. Ayano began pulling on Deidara's hair, laughing while doing so and Naoto continued to look at the rag doll in his lap, waiting. Deidara frowned and grabbed his youngest daughters hand and made her let go of his hair.

Deidara sighed, as he watched his kids playing, bored. _'Might as well get out.' _"Let's go to the park, un." both twins looked up smiling when they heard park. Since it was rather sunny today, Deidara was sure to bring sunblock and a small lunch box with with PB and J with blood snuck in. Once they were all dressed, Hato in a pair of denim pants and a white shirt, Naoto in a a pair of khakis and and blue polo shirt, Ayano in a red dress and Deidara wearing tight skinny jeans and a long brown sleeved shirt.

Once they reached the front porch Deidara stopped. "Might as well put the sunblock on now, un." he said looked at the sun; setting down Ayano, he took out a bottle of SPF 75 and poured some on his hands. He began rubbing some on the orange haired infant, getting many protest in return. After she was gooped up in sunblock he moved to his next victim- child!

Naoto didn't mind much, he even giggled when some of it was too cold, but Hato on the other hand was fighting back. It took a lot of threats from Deidara to make her hold still. "There, all done, un." he picked Ayano back up and led them to their black prius. Once they were all buckled in, Deidara went down the long driveway and onto the road.

One thing about living in the forest was it was pretty bland seeing the same trees all the time. (Example: Seeing douglas furs... EVERYWHERE! I can see some in my back yard and I live in the middle of a field!) Sooner or later a fight in the back of the car would issue and Deidara would have to drive and take away a toy or something away from them. All and all it was a long forty-five minute drive.

Once they reached the park, it was hard to find a parking spot in the shade, meaning they had to drive around a lot; which was torture for the twins who looked at all the kids having fun on the play-sets. Deidara sighed as he finally got a parking spot only for it to be taken by a hummer. He looked at the soccer mom who looked like she had just spent a whole day at the salon getting her hair bleached blond and getting her nails done, not to mention her fake and bake; opening the van door to have two energetic kids around the age of three come out.

The mom looked at Deidara and smiled, he being polite smiled back but it was more of an annoyed smile. He went passed the spot and continued searching till he finally found one five minutes later. He un-buckled his seat belt and went to Naoto's door. Once he un-buckled the blond he tried to run away, but Deidara had better plans and grabbed his hand.

Hato was a little more patient and Ayano had fallen asleep. He just followed his twins run around while carrying his youngest daughter in his arms. Soon Hato and Naoto found themselves at the sandbox playing with other kids. "Which ones are yours?" Deidara turned his head to the side seeing the soccer mom looking at the kids in the sandbox with sunglasses over her eyes.

"The redhead and blond, un." he said in a monotone voice. The woman chuckled. "They need to get out more, they're looking a little pale there." Deidara put on a fake smile. "I'll take the advice, un." Deidara said sitting down on a bench under the shade, bouncing Ayano on his lap. "I'll tell ya, my kids drive me crazy." Deidara sighed as the woman sat by him.

"First they're picky about what they eat, then they want that toy, then candy. Honestly it's just easier giving them what they want." Deidara looked at Hato as she began playing with a girl with a blond ponytail. "Hm, did you dye your kid's hair like that?" Deidara stared at the woman. "No, that's her natural hair, un. Just like her father."

The bleached blond looked at him with a kind of amazement on her face. "If you say so, but I've seen people actually do that to their kids and it's just wrong," Deidara nodded as if understanding her ranting. "At least wait till they're five or something, then they can go into pageants and be all dolled up!" Deidara stared at the woman and looked back at Ayano who was looking tired.

Hato smiled and began making a hill with Naoto, only to have it knocked down by the three year-old. "Hey!" Naoto protested, trying to fix it. "Hay is for horses!" she laughed and began making her own castle with sand toys with her brother who looked older than her. Hato frowned and began adding sone wet sand from her hands mouths, making the hill more stable.

Naoto smiled and began making the tip pointy. "How come you has red hair like my crayons?" Hato looked up to see the girl standing over her, smirking. She tilted her head then went back to building the hill bigger. "I'm talking to you!" she kicked the sand out of Hato's hand, making her drop it. "Just leave them alone, Aiko." her older brother said bored.

She huffed and stuck her nose up into the air, before walking away. Hato smiled and took out a clay bird from her pocket. Naoto saw it and paled. "Pretty?" he asked and she just nodded, before walking over to give it to the snobby girl. The blond eyed it, but took it. "Thanks, now go away." "Aiko, that's not nice." she just snorted and Hato walked away from them and back to Naoto.

"Hm? What's in Aiko's hands?" Deidara looked over to where the tan mother was looking and he paled. "Excuse me for a second, un." he walked over to Hato and Naoto who smiled up at him. "Hato, what did you give that girl, un?" Hato smirked almost sadistic. "Pretty, un!" Deidara gulped and went over to the blond girl. "Um, excuse me, but that bird belongs to me, Hato just got it and gave it to you. Can I have it back, un?" the girl looked at the bird.

"Nope!" Deidara put on a fake smile, almost not trying to strangle the child. He leaned, still smiling. "Listen, little girl. If you don't give me that now that bird will go boom and you will get hurt and deformed and your mommy wont love you anymore then you'll live on the streets and die because no one will take you in, and then stray dogs will come and eat what is left of you, un. Now, please give me the bird if you don't want that to happen." he gave a smile and stuck out his hand and the blond put the bird in his hand, terrified.

"Thank you, un." he stood up and walked back to the bench. "What did she have?" "Just something I told my kids not to bring and they did and offered it to one of your kids, un." he said putting the bird in his pocket. "Hm, what was it?" "An antique bird." "Oh. My name's Kathy by the way." Deidara sighed. "Deidara, un."

"That's a nice name. Last name?" "Akasuna, un." she looked at the blond. "My last name's Baker. Ever heard of it?" she said looking like Deidara should be impressed. "No, un." Kathy looked at Deidara. "Have you seen my husbands commercials for his top of the line cleaning supplies?" Deidara sighed. "I don't watch much TV, un."

"Oh, well it's a very famous brand in Konoha." "Ah." Deidara looked at Ayano who was now asleep in his lap. After a minute of peaceful silence the girl known as Aiko came up to them. "Mommy, I'm hungry! Can I have some food from Mc Donalds?" the blond's mother sighed. "I already packed a lunch, Aiko, so you'll eat that." "Fine." she said with a frown.

"Speaking of food, I'm gonna go give my kids some, un." he heaved himself up, trying not to wake up Ayano as he went to Hato and Naoto. "Let's go eat, un." Hato and Naoto frowned but followed him to the car anyway. Deidara took the little cooler lunchbox out and began walking to a patch of grass under the shade. He sat down and took out two sandwiches and a plastic bottle that wasn't transparent so people wouldn't see the blood.

He gave the bottle to Ayano who had woken up as they sat down and gave the sandwiches to Hato and Naoto. "I hope you don't mind if we sit here, do you?" before Deidara could answer Kathy and he children sat under the shade with them. "Not at all, un." she smiled and took out a bag of food from the supermarket. Like chips, pre-made sandwiches, Capri Suns and a whole bunch of other things.

Hato chomped on her sandwich, her eyes fluttering as blood entered her mouth. Naoto was actually sucking the blood out and Deidara had to smack him on the head, so he would eat it properly. "Aren't you going to eat anything?" Deidara asked taking a bite out of his sandwich. "Oh no, I'm on a diet which means I can't eat anything nilly willy like you... Even though you do seem slim. Even after having three children?"

Deidara rolled his eyes and nodded. "Hm, I had to work out to be back to my previous beauty, but now it's getting harder... How old are you?" Deidara put down his sandwich and sighed. "Why would you want to know that, un?" she just looked at him innocently. "I'm just curious is all. I mean how old do I look?" Deidara thought for a second. "Twenty-nine, un?" she giggled. "No, I'm thirty-three." Deidara looked at his sandwich.

"Fascinating, un." " I know right! So how old are you? I mean you look young, but you have kids so I'm kinda-" "I'm twenty, un." there was a long pause then she spoke up. "Oh, and you have kids already?" Deidara sighed. "Yes, un." she just frowned. "I just think that's kind of young to have kids," Deidara nodded his head. "I'm sure it is, un."

Deidara looked at his cellphone. "Oh, look at the time I have to go home now, un. Bye." He quickly cleaned up, and took his kids to their car. "'Kay, bye." Kathy said not paying attention. Deidara got into the drivers seat and sighed. That woman made his day a whole lot worse.

**Note: The vampire blood made it so Deidara would heal completely from the pregnancies so he has no stretch marks and he looks hawt!**

**I was showing my sister a pick of Greil from Kuroshitsuji and I asked her of he was a boy or girl and right away she said guy, and in the pick he was in a skirt and all. And I asked, "How did you know?" and she said, "When they look like girls, they're always guys."**

**Review?**


	15. Moved

**Yesterday I got to hang out with my cousin for two hours before my brother calls me saying he doesnt have the key to the house, so I had to go home and give him the key and stay home. Ten minutes later he got picked up and I have to spend my Sunday at home when I could have been with my cousin talking about stories to write. I didn't even need to go home!**

"Are you sure?" "Tobi, I'm positive and I think it's the best thing for right now, un." "But why?" "Tobi, the house it getting to crowded. I think it would be better if I just moved into my own, preferably the city, un." the masked boy whined. "But-" "Tobi, I already made up my mind, un. I even found a house and decorating it will be easy, un."

It had been two months since Deidara had gone to the park and on the way home he found a house for sale and checked it out. After that he went house shopping and found a nice house in a quiet neighborhood. "My decision is final. And I really appreciate you guys letting me stay here and all, but maybe it would be better if I got out of your hair, un."

"I think it's a good idea," Deidara glared at the shark who just entered the kitchen. "Maybe then they'll stop eating my food? Or I wont be woken up by a crying baby or-" "We get it, Kisame, you don't have to be a douche about it, un." the shark just chuckled and left the kitchen after getting a soda. "After I get the furniture moved in, we'll move in, un."

Tobi nodded and sighed.

-One week later-

"Finally, un." Deidara sat down on his new couch in his new house. The house was an average size, nothing compared to his previous one and it was in a nice location. There was three bedrooms; one master and two regular, two bathrooms, one kitchen, one living room; all in all it was one story and Deidara liked it that way.

Hato and Naoto had been slightly uncomfortable with another move, but Ayano didn't seem to mind, or didn't even know. He was currently watching his children play with their toys when he heard a knock on the door. He sighed. Someone probably saw him moving in and wanted to welcome him into the neighborhood. He opened the door and froze. "Hello, Deidara. You didn't call after we saw each other at the store." Deidara tried not to groan.

In front of him were his mom, dad and little sister. "Hi, un..." after an awkward moment of silence he spoke up. "H-how did you find me, even though I just moved in here, un." his mother smirked. "A little birdie told me, now, where are my grandchildren that I haven't seen in what practically a year now. Honestly, Deidara you have to keep in better contact. Where's Sasori?"

Deidara looked down. "I'm sorry, um, Sasori isn't here right now, he had to go to Suna because of a business meeting, un." his mother frowned. "Well aren't you going to invite us in?" Deidara looked up. "Oh, sorry, come in, un." he opened the door wider so they could step in. "Hey, Dei." Deidara felt Ino hug him and he hugged back.

He looked at his father who was glaring at him. He shrank away from the glare, but smiled. "Uh, they're in the living room, un." he let go of Ino and left to the said room, finding his children still playing. "Oh my, they've grown so much..." she looked at Ayano and smiled. "This must be your newest addition, huh?" Deidara nodded. "Her name is Ayano, un. She was born on Hato and Naoto's birthday."

"What a coincidence for them." was all his mother said before kneeling down to her grandchildren. Deidara smiled. "I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back, un." he went into a hallway and found the bathroom. As he was about to open the door, it was closed. He looked up to see his father standing over him, looking as angry as ever.

"H-hi, Dad, un." "Don't you 'Hi, Dad' me, what the hell were you thinking?" Deidara blinked at the older blond. "What?" his father just scoffed. "Some how you got yourself 'pregnant' and now you have kids and you're asking 'what'?" Deidara shrunk back and looked at the floor. "It's not any of your concern, considering that you kicked me out when I was fourteen and was forced to sleep in alleys, knowing full aware that I may not be able to survive the night, un." Deidara said looking up.

His father scoffed. "Just what I'd expect from you, Deidara." "Sorry, I couldn't be the perfect son for you, 'Dad', but how would you feel having all of that pressure on you about being perfect and I doesn't matter if you are yourself or not, you have to be a robot to show how good of a kid you are. Tell me, Dad, did it ruin your perfect family image when you kicked out your gay son, un?"

It happened so quick he didn't even know what happened. All he knew was he was on the floor and he cheek stung. "You have no right to speak to me like that, I am your father and you will respect and obey me. Now get up before they come looking for you." Deidara watched as his father left and he let a tear escape his eye. That slap really hurt.

He stood up and straightened out his shirt and pants. He walked into the living room, glad his bang covered the forming bruise on cheek. "So, Deidara when's Sasori coming back?" Ino asked while playing with Hato's hair. "He said it would be a while, un." Deidara had no idea why he was lying, but just thinking of his previous lovers death he couldn't help but cry. It was currently killing him to lie.

"Well, maybe we'll see him soon." his mother said playing with Ayano. "Oh, she has one pointy tooth." Deidara nodded and sat down next to them. "Yeah, she does, un," Deidara heard his father scoff and he flinched. "Probably some birth deformity." Deidara looked down, a shadow covering his eyes. "That's not very nice, Daiki." his mother said. "Well, think about it, Jun, two 'men' having a child, there will be something wrong."

The shadow loomed over Deidara's face and a few tears slipped from his eyes. He quickly wiped them away before any of them noticed. This was the reason he didn't want to see his family again. The rejection he was getting from just his father hurt so much, but his father had always been harsh but never around company or friends.

"Daiki, please, can't you be happy for your son?" Deidara just heard the man scoff. "Not really-" "Oh, come on, Dad. You were happy at home. What changed?" Deidara could tell that they were speaking about him and how his father was still upset and said he'd wait in the car. "Don't worry, Dei, I'm sure it's nothing." he heard his mother say. "Yeah, oh we have to leave to the BBQ now. Bye, Dei!"

Deidara felt his sister hug him, but he couldn't hug back. His mother was giving him comforting words, but he couldn't process them at all. Soon they left and he was alone. A few minutes after he began to cry, letting everything out. He thought when he saw his father again, he'd be stronger and show how much better then he was, but when they time came he broke down into the teen his father had created under his whim.

When he was ten he was more free, and his father wasn't so mean. Deidara would make things out of clay and like to blow them up, but when he turned eleven his father had gone cold and forbid him form doing any of that. He literally crushed his spirit, and gave him a new personality. He hated it, but he couldn't speak up against it. He had to keep up his perfect family image...

-One month later-

Over the past month, Deidara's family had been visiting regularly once every four days. It was nice talking to someone who could actually respond more then two or three words. His mother kept on pestering him on seeing Sasori, but Deidara said that he was still out of town. He still didn't understand what lying would do. By the time he told his family he would probably have a mental breakdown and his parents would think he'd go insane because he was making up stories about his husband being on business trips, instead of being dead.

He had already decided that on their next visit he would tell them and explain why he hadn't told them before. They were all in the living room waiting for what Deidara had to say since he said it was important. "What is it, Dei?" his mother was trying to coaxed him to say it, but he was honestly afraid to. "For a while I've been... lying about something and I don't know why I've been doing that, un."

"Yes?" his mother went on. "... Sasori isn't on a business trip. He's dead, un." a tear fell from his eye but he quickly wiped it away. His mother and sister stared at him, his father not caring. "... How? When?" Deidara took a deep breath. "Over a year ago, someone said he was attacked in the woods and they never found his body, un."

Ino was shocked. "Why would you lie about something like that?" Deidara sighed. "Because all that was happening when he died wasn't that good. I kept form him that I was pregnant, our house burned down a month later, I was lucky enough a friend took me in and by the time it was over, I was tired and a wreck, just thinking about it hurts, so it was easier not talking about it at all, un."

His father scoffed. "So he just 'died' and your left to fend on your own?" Deidara flinched and more tears fell from his eyes. "No, he had enough money left in the bank to support us, un." "How am I supposed to know you didn't kill him so you could take his money?" Deidara looked at his father. "How could you say th-" "Deidara it does seem reasonable... I mean why would you keep his death a secret for so long?"

Deidara stared at the blond woman. "You actually think I killed him, un?" Deidara looked at Ino who was avoiding his gaze. "I was keeping his death a secret for so long because I couldn't even handle it myself. Here I am, he's saying he's going on a trip with his friend and his friend comes back saying he's dead. I was planning on telling him I was pregnant when he came back, un..."

He looked down at the floor and sighed, more tears falling. "I still don't-" "If you don't believe me then leave, un." he looked up at his family, anger in his blue eyes. "Now, Deidara, we didn't say that-" "Just... go, un. This was the reason I didn't want to see you again... Your too hard on judgment..." Hato (They're still in the living room) looked at Deidara, confused.

When they didn't say anything for five minutes Deidara looked at them. "Just please go, un." a few minutes later he heard the shuffling of feet and the front door open and close.

**The rest of my Sunday I spent it watching Daredevil and painting my nails. It took the whole movie since I was very thorough with the filing and stuff. I was in the Akatsuki mood, so I painted my fingernails purple and my toenails black! XD**

**Review?**


	16. Years passed by

**I'm so bored I recorded Hidan's laugh on my cellphone and put it for my ring-tone! I also recorded the slowmo version and I put the for text messages! XD**

Deidara stared at the sunset from his back porch. He could hear his children playing in the backward, trying to catch their snow white cat they decided to name Black Jack. He could hear Ayano laughing as Naoto was trying to chase her, since he was "It" in the game of tag. He could even hear Hato's delighted sounds as she made her pretty she now called art.

Hato and Naoto were now four, and Ayano two. The years just flew by him and he wondered if his children would have the vampire trait of living forever. If they did, when would they stop growing? When will they not need him anymore? All sorts of questions filled his head and he knew the only way to get the answer was to wait.

"Mama!" Deidara looked away from the sun and looked at Ayano, seeing that she had caught Black Jack. The white cat looked pissed, but let himself be held. "Good job, Ayano, un!" his daughter smiled and hugged the cat, getting a mewl. "Mama, look!" Deidara turned his attention to Naoto who was making a rag doll move on it's own.

Deidara smiled but sighed. "That's good, Nao, but you can't do that around people, okay, un?" the blond smiled and nodded. Deidara learned that Naoto had Sasori's ability of controlling people but in his son's case, toys, to his will, but Deidara had to make him swear not to use it around people; same with Hato's little gift. She could make her sculptures fly and move, but in the end she blew them up.

It had been a long two years. Deidara had figured out that when Naoto would touch something, he'd see something good, but Hato was the opposite and would see more disturbing things like death and pain. It wasn't something they could control, but they later found out it was them seeing things that would happen later in the future or something that had happened in the past, which is why Hato was so scared and paranoid all the time. And another down side to them having visions was fatigue.

His family had soon begun to believe that he hadn't killed Sasori for his money and they would visit, but only once a month. His father was still unchanged and would try to make Deidara feel like the dirt beneath his shoes but Deidara soon grew immune to it. Very soon he was known in the small neighborhood and he even had some friends.

But one friend/neighbor he did not like. "Deidara!" said blond sighed and stood up to see Kathy there with her kids. Deidara put on a fake smile and opened the gate that led to his backyard. "Hi, Kathy, un. How's it been?" the tan woman chuckle. "Same old, same old. I brought my kids over so they can play together. It's been awhile." Deidara nodded. "Yeah, two days, un."

She nodded. "Well, my kids don't get out much, even with the sports and ballet, pre-school, and kindergarden but they don't get out on their own time. Hey are your kids in pre-school?" Deidara shook his head. "I was going to sign them up for kindergarden then everything after that." Kathy sighed. "Aiko turned five and she's gonna be going to kindergarden soon, well when the next school-year starts anyway."

"Maybe that's a good idea, un. Sure I'll sign them up, gives me enough time to clean." "Why don't you drop your kids off at the Day-Care center?" Deidara chuckled and shook his head. "I wouldn't want to leave my kids with them." _'Mostly because of their diet.' _Kathy just nodded. "Oh, I brought over some salad for the dinner tonight."

Deidara's eyes widened. "That was tonight, un?" Kathy nodded. "What are you having?" Deidara sighed. "Spaghetti and meatballs, un." he sighed. Whenever there was company over that would be the only thing his children could eat with blood, without it looking gross. "How come it's only that?" Deidara yawned. "The kids like it, un." Deidara shrugged.

"Let's head inside," Deidara nodded and led the way. "Come on, let's go inside, un!" his children looked up and frowned. "But we still want to play, un!" Deidara sighed. "You can play tomorrow, Hato, but right now we're having dinner, un." all of the kids mumbled something "Okay" and followed their parent inside. Deidara set the salad on the counter and got a pot boiling with water for the pasta.

The meatballs were easy and quick to make (A/N: No they're not! I hate making meatballs or fishballs! They suck [But taste good] and take too long!) And in about half an hour the table was set, and they were all sitting at it. Deidara poured ketchup (Blood) on his children's pasta because they were always to messy with it and poured some salsa on his.

"Can I have some ketchup?" Deidara nodded and passed Keitaro the actual ketchup. "Mama, juice?" Deidara sighed. "Yes, you can, un." Deidara stood up and got a pitcher of cherry koolaid and blood mixed together. He really had everything planned out. "Can I have some too?" Deidara froze. Except for that. "Um, sure, un." Deidara put the pitcher back in the fridge and handed Ayano her sippy cup and took Aiko's cup.

Deidara went back to the fridge and took out a pitcher of koolaid that wasn't full of blood. "I want the one that Ayano has." Deidara sighed. "This is it, un." "No, the other one's darker." Deidara gulped. "Here you go!" Ayano passed Aiko her cup and Aiko took it. "W-wait, un!" She began to drink some, but spat it out right away. "Ugh! That's gross!" Kathy pat her daughters back and looked at Deidara.

"What was in there?" Deidara gulped. "Cough syrup. Ayano's had a really bad cough and the only way for her to take it is to put it in koolaid, un." Kathy thought for a second. "That's a good idea!" "Mommy, that didn't taste like cough syru- " "It was a perception cough syrup, so it tastes really bad!" Deidara quickly said, trying to cover everything up.

"But Ayano hasn't been coughing!" "That's how good it works, un!" Deidara said with a smile. Ayano was watching them talk back and forth, now drinking form her sippy cup. Aiko coughed some more and her throat cleared. "Can I have some other juice?" Deidara nodded and poured regular juice in the cup he was holding. He passed it to the blond and she took it, drinking it quick.

"Nao, stop playing with your food, un." said blond looked at his sister and glared at her. "You can't tell me what to do, I only listen to Mama!" (A/N: I thank my little cousins for giving me that line!) "What about, Daddy!_?_" Deidara dropped his fork. "Daddy, hasn't been here in a long time, Hato." (A/N: No, they are not going to start hating Sasori for not being there [This isn't Eien!])

"Then where is he, un!_?_" "I don't know, ask Mama!" Hato looked at Deidara who was still in shock. "Mama, where's Daddy?" Deidara gulped and looked at his daughter. "D-daddy is away, Hato, un. And don't play with your food, Naoto, un... Excuse me." Deidara stood up and walked to the bathroom briskly. Kathy ignored most of the squabble since she was used to it, but what caught her attention was that they mentioned their father like they knew him.

Deidara sat on the bathroom floor, sad and confused. This was the first time they had mentioned Sasori and he hadn't planned telling them much about them, just that he was there father. He really had no idea how he was going to mention him since everything that was his was burned in the fire. but now they were talking about him like they remember him?

Deidara sighed. He really didn't know what to expect from his children. There was a knock on the front door and he sighed, before getting up and leaving the bathroom. He opened the door to find a man with a serious face on, looking at Deidara. "Ma'am." Deidara nodded his head. "Is there something wrong, un?" the man sighed. "We found a large amount of Radon in your home, and we need to take care of it now, before it spreads."

(A/N: I don't know if Radon can spread but I know that breathing Radon for 24 hours is the equivalent of smoking twelve cigaretes! It was one of my elements for science! So was Florine [Used in rocket fuels and bombs!] and Arsenic! [Used to kill husbands!] I got the ones that I wanted!)

Deidara's eyes went wide. "Do you know how long it's been here, un?" the man shook his head. "All we know that it's been building up and that your sitting on a lot of it." (A/N: I'm pretty sure it can be in air too?) Deidara bit his lip. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to relocate since it will take about three years to clean it up." (A/N: Made that up!)

Deidara frowned. "But when we bought this house they never mentioned anything like that, un." "We just found it last month, now it's vital that you leave within a month, because this whole site is contaminated and we'll have to get rid of the house to treat it." Deidara thought for a second. "I understand, un." the man nodded and left.

He closed the door and sighed. _'Great, I lost another home.'_ "Who was that, Mama?" Deidara turned around to see Hato, eating a popsicle. "You don't mind if I give her one, since they were asking for dessert?" Deidara shook his head. "It's fine, un. Um, you have to leave. A man came saying that there was some chemical in my house that's very dangerous and that I'll have to move."

Kathy looked at Deidara. "Can't they just take are of it?" Deidara shook his head. "They have to get rid of the house to take care of it, un." Deidara sighed. "We have to leave in a months time, so I have to find a new house, again, un." Deidara ran his fingers through some of his hair in stress. "I'm so sorry." the next thing Deidara knew he was in a tight hug.

"Where are you going to live?" Deidara shrugged. "I think I'm done with the suburban life. I may move back to the woods?" Kathy looked shocked. "Why would you move there?" Deidara smiled. "I like it there, un. It's nice and quiet and for some reason I like it." Kathy frowned. "So you'll be moving?" Deidara nodded. "I need to be out of here in the next month, so I'll be going house hunting again, un."

-Fun?-

"Hato, let go of my leg, I have to go, un." Hato continued to ball and cling even harder onto her parent's leg. "No! I don't want you to go, un!" Deidara sighed and looked at Naoto who seemed happy to go to school, but Hato was the opposite. The other parent's in the room were giving him sympathetic looks, understanding what he was going through.

"Hato, I'll be back in a little while and then we'll be together again, okay?" the redhead looked up and sniffled. "W-will Daddy be there?" Deidara froze and he automatically felt sad. "I don't know, Hato, but I know that I have to go, un." the four year-old, let go of his leg and looked away. Deidara sighed and gave her a peck on the cheek, same with Naoto.

"I love you two, un. I'll be back when school is over." Hato nodded and wiped away some tears. "Bye." both twins muttered at the same time. Deidara smiled and left, Ayano in his arms. Once he was outside he unlocked his car and buckled Ayano, in her car-seat with much struggle from the two year-old. Deidara got into the drivers seat and drove out of the city and into the Konoha forest.

Yes it was hard to find houses in the forest, but the houses that were there were nice and big, they just needed a little cleaning up. He sighed when he couldn't find a house and his real-estate agent wasn't helping because she said she was busy, but was on her lunch break. Deidara pulled over on the side of the rode, giving up.

Maybe he could visit Tobi? Deidara thought about it and decided to go with it. It wouldn't hurt would it? Putting the car into drive he began heading towards his friends place. Soon he began humming a lullaby he used to put Hato Naoto and Ayano to sleep. It was a song that he made up out of nowhere. One night he was trying to make Naoto fall asleep, but was failing completely.

Deidara was in the living room still trying when Sasori had put Hato to sleep a long while ago and was in the library, reading a new book he found. Naoto gave another wail and struggled against Deidara's hold. Deidara sighed and continued to rock the blond. Who knew it would be so hard to put a ten month old baby to sleep?

He was refusing any blood, when Deidara put him down on the floor he would wander then start crying. Deidara was exhausted and just wanted to go to bed. He began humming to himself to try and keep his sanity, but when he hummed a few notes Naoto stopped crying and looked at him, confused. Deidara began the little song again and his son continued to look at him, in wonder.

Deidara inwardly sighed and continued on till the blond baby finally fell asleep. Deidara smiled and heard a chuckle. He looked in the doorway to see Sasori leaning against the frame, smirking. "Danna, I'm exhausted, un." Deidara said ready to pass out. Standing up he walked to the redhead. "I don't have enough energy then you, but since you think it's so funny, here, un."

Deidara handed Naoto to Sasori, and the redhead smiled. "Fine. See you in bed." Deidara nodded and trudged up the stairs.

Before Deidara knew it he was driving into the driveway, already seeing the big house. He smiled and got out of the prius to go to the back door to let Ayano out, who fell asleep, again. He sighed. That baby only knows how to sleep most of the time. Deidara picked her up and walked to the front door, knocking lightly. He heard some whispering, rustling and some footsteps leading away from the door.

He frowned and knocked again, this time somebody actually coming to the door. The door opened to reveal Tobi, but something about him was off. "Oh, hi, Senpai... Um, can you wait a minute?" he said looking around before closing the door. Deidara flinched when the door almost hit his face. "Well, that was nice, un." he waited for five minutes, shifting his sleeping daughter in his arms so he could get comfortable again.

A minute later Tobi opened the door and, his usual self. "Hi, Senpai!" Deidara sighed and smiled. "Hi, Tobi, un. What was that about?" the said boy just moved out of the way so Deidara could step in. "It was nothing. Are Hato and Naoto here?" Deidara shook his head. "No, they're at pre-school, un. I came to visit 'cause I'm bored and I want to know if there are any houses out here for sale."

"I don't know about any houses out here, but why do you want to know?" Tobi asked inviting them in. Deidara frowned and explained to him about their house being toxic and them needing to move out. "So, I need to find a new house, un." "Oh, Senpai! That's sad! You can live with us again?" Deidara smiled and shook his head. "No, but thank you, Tobi, un. I'm just tired of moving."

The boy nodded, but stopped and looked behind him. "What's wrong, un?" Tobi turned back around and smiled. "It's nothing, um, do you want to go to the living room?" Deidara looked around. "Um yeah, I'm getting kinda tired of standing, un." Tobi nodded and led them to the living room, which was for once clean. "It's been really quiet with all of you gone."

Deidara sighed. "You say that every time we visit, un." Ayano shifted in Deidara's arms and rested her head on his neck. Deidara smiled and brushed her orange hair from her face. Surprisingly it was naturally straight like his, instead of messy like Sasori's. "So you said Hato and Naoto were at pre-school?" Deidara looked up and nodded.

"Yeah, I thought it'd be a good thing for them to get out of the house, since they barely leave to go anywhere, un. Not to mention how attached they get." Tobi giggled. "But that's cute!" Deidara rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but not when they're bawling for you not to go, un. Naoto was fine, but Hato was..." Deidara shrugged, not being able to find the words for it.

"I get it." "Um, Tobi, I have a question, un." the said boy nodded. "Shoot." Deidara frowned. "Can vampires remember things? I mean things that no person should be able to remember, un." Tobi nodded. "Of course! The day you become a vampire you can still remember everything like it was yesterday and it more vivid."

Deidara frowned and looked down. "O-oh, un." there was a silence Tobi sighed. "Why do you want to know?" Deidara gulped and looked at the raven haired boy. "Well... Last week I was having dinner with a friend and... Well, Hato and Naoto were fighting about food or something and then..." Deidara continued to frown but this time looking away from Tobi completely.

He sighed. "Never mind, un..." Tobi stood up and looked around, "I'll be right back." Deidara nodded and waited, wrapped up in his own thoughts. A few minutes later Deidara heard a piercing scream, and he practically jumped out of his skin. What scared him even more was seeing a teenage girl running out of the hall that connected to the living room.

She was in dirty clothes that were also torn at the edges. She had brown hair and dark skin. Scratched covered her whole body and she was panting heavily. Once she spotted Deidara she sighed, but quietly walked up to the unsuspecting blond. "You have to get out of here." she whispered looking around. Deidara shook his head and held Ayano closer.

The teen noticed this and she looked at the blond in pity. "They will take you in and feed you, but they're not what you think... They'll take your baby away from you. You have to go." Deidara decided not to say anything since he really didn't know what to expect from this teen. "You have to listen to me. You and your baby have to go!"

Deidara sighed when Ayano was waking up. "Please?" Ayano rubbed her eyes and looked at the teen, tired. "I'm sorry, but how did you-" the teen screamed and backed away from Deidara. "I see marks on your neck! You're one of them!" Deidara's eyes widened. "No, I-" "Look! Your baby has teeth!" Deidara shook his head. "She's two, un."

"No! V-vampire teeth!" "There you are!" Deidara looked in the doorway to see Zetsu smirking down at the teen. "Thought you ran off." the teen panicked and scampered away from the vampire, bumping into Deidara's legs. "Leave me alone!" Zetsu sighed and walked over to the girl. "This is what happens when you leave the group. Maybe you shouldn't have gone hiking?"

"Zetsu, cut it out. Why is this girl even here, un?" at that moment Tobi walked into the room and he jumped when he saw the girl. "Uh..." "She's here 'cause I'm hungry." he said matter of fact. Deidara rolled his eyes. "Yes, that's nice but-" "I found her by herself. She was lost and hungry and scared so I thought why not?" "Zetsu-san, why did you bring a girl home? You're not supposed to, remember, you're supposed to eat where they wont find her body."

Deidara practically face-palmed himself. They weren't helping. "Don't kill me!" she looked at Deidara. "They like you don't they? Make them not kill me!" Deidara frowned. "I'm sorry, but I can't. It's there food and I really don't interfere, un." Deidara frowned. "I need to go. Hato and Naoto should be done with school now, un."

Deidara stood up, but the teen grabbed onto his leg. "Please!" "Um," "You can go, Deidara. It'll be fine." Deidara nodded and pried his leg form the teen before leaving the teen. He tied to walk as quickly as possible before more screams were heard.

**Review?**


	17. Third home

**READ! How the house looks like, cuz I'm not gonna explain in the story. Open front door: See small entryway, then living room. Turn to left: Small hallway: Closet. Turn left again: Bedroom and bathroom. Go back and turn right: Bedroom, small reading room, bathroom with one shower then a bathtub (Separate) toilet and a closet. Entry way; Go right: Long hallway leading to two bedrooms and a bathroom in-between them. Go left: Stairs leading to a T.V. room, and entertainment. From stairs: Go even more left: A bathroom, then garage. Turn left again: Laundry room and across from that pantry. Go further and you can see the kitchen and breakfast nook. From entryway; forward: living room opening up to breakfast nook. And the pond is five ft. deep.**

**I have no imagination whats so ever! I just described their house like my house. And the pond at my house is about 1 ft. deep. Seriously I can't imagine another house cuz it's like 10 or something so here you go! P.S. This is a new house which means that no one died in it... just a note! **

"Mama, I don't want to move again, un." "Hato, we have to move, un." "Why?" "Because our old house is filled with too many germs, un." Hato huffed and looked out the window, only to see the familiar scenery she grew up around for the first two years of her life. "I liked where we lived, un." Naoto sighed and looked at Hato who was staring at the window.

"Why?" Hato shrugged. "The trees remind me of Daddy." Deidara flinched, but continued to look at the road. "Mama, when's he coming back?" Naoto asked, bored. Deidara bit his lip and hesitated. He never told his kids about death or anything like that, and he didn't want to have his first talk about Sasori and death together. "Mama?" Deidara sighed, "I don't know, Naoto, un."

Hato sighed, "Are we almost there, un?" Deidara sighed at the change of topic. "Yep, un." he pulled the black car into the longish driveway and their new house came into view. The house was made out of stone and had a big mahogany front door. There was window on the left side of the door and two big Windows on the right side of the door. There was also a walkway stepping over a pond/waterfall that stretched out my the windows.

Deidara smiled and got out of the car. He opened the backdoor and Naoto jumped out of his seat. He reached across and unbuckled Ayano, who he took out of the seat. Hato didn't even make a protest that she couldn't even get off her buckles or that Deidara was taking a little too long in opening her door. Deidara sighed and walked around the car. He opened the door and looked at his redheaded daughter.

"Are you coming, Hato, un?" the redhead shook her head and Deidara sighed. "Well, you're coming either way, un." Deidara put down Ayano and undid Hato's buckles. "Mama, un..." Deidara looked at Hato who was now crying. "Aw, what's wrong?" Deidara asked, helping his crying daughter out of the car. She shook her head. "I don't like this place, un."

"Hato, you'll have to get used to it, okay, un? We'll be living here for a while." the said four year-old looked down and be-grugedly nodded. "Goo- Naoto get away form there!" Deidara ran to the blond as he was trying to touch the water. "But I dropped my lollipop!" he leaned down and touched the water. Deidara expected his aura to glow but it didn't. Nothing happened.

"Hm?" the blond looked at the water. Still nothing. Deidara pulled the blond's hand out of the water and glared at him. "You can easily drown, Naoto! And I don't want that to happen to any of you." Deidara sighed and went back to Ayano who began to wander around the trees. "Aw! Ayano!" Deidara and Naoto began running towards the trees where the toddler was walking off to.

Hato wiped away her tears and looked around. _'Which way did they go?' _she rotated her whole body and she couldn't see them. "Mama, un?" another turn. "Mama?" no answer. She whimpered. Maybe they went inside? She began walking on the stone path, but stopped when she saw the water. Something about it was weird. She couldn't see the bottom of it, but it couldn't be that deep. Right?

She walked up to the water and kneeled down by it. Tilting her head, she looked at it again trying to see what was so alluring. reaching her hand out, her fingertips touched the water and it felt as if some invisible force was pulling her hand in further. She frowned and tried to take her hand out only to get a violent tug and she fell under.

"Gotcha!" Deidara exclaimed grabbing Ayano before she could run any further. "What were you chasing after, un?" Ayano smiled and pointed to a light blue butterfly, fluttering away. Deidara sighed and shook his head. "You can catch butterflies later, un. We need to-" Deidara looked around, expecting both of his children to be there, but only his son.

"Where's Hato, un?" "We left her at the car. Remember?" Deidara's eyes widened and he ran to the house.

Hato's aura flared and she tried desperately to get to the surface. She needed to get out. Terrible images were filling her head. Screaming was filling her ears. A man shoving a woman into water and it was like she could see everything from under the water's surface. She could see the terrified face of the woman as the man shoved her head in.

Hato began chocking on the water and a new image came. She blinked, trying to find out what she was seeing. It was her, but she seemed different. Her eyes were glassy and her lips were blue. She reached out her hand and the next thing she knew, she was being pulled out of the water. Hato couldn't breath and Deidara noticed this. As quickly as he could think he pat her back.

Soon she began coughing up the water and she was crying. Deidara brought her to his chest and hugged her. "It's okay, it's okay, un." she was still crying. She had pictures in her head that were too much for even a twelve year-old to handle and she couldn't get them out. "Hato?" Naoto looked at his twin and, wondering why she looked so scared.

Hato continued to ball into Deidara's chest and Deidara continued to rock her. All he knew was she fell under, and he could see the silver gleaming bright though the water. His guess was that she saw something and it wasn't very pretty. Ayano looked at her older brother, as if he had the answers. Naoto just ignored her and looked at his older sister.

"Come on, let's go inside so you can get cleaned up, un." Deidara picked her up, and Hato continued to cry. Deidara was glad that they were already moved in, and only needed to unpack. Deidara quickly unlocked the front door and ran to the left hall to Hato's and Naoto's bedroom. Deidara took off her soaked clothes and grabbed some new dry ones out of a box.

Once she was all dry and just sniffling Deidara sighed, "Are you okay, un?" she just shook her head, dead tired, which was understandable since she had such a vivid vision. Deidara nodded and placed her down on her and Naoto's bed. Almost instantly she passed out. Running to the entryway, Deidara found Ayano and Naoto sitting on the steps, playing with a toy of theirs.

"What happened to Hato?" Deidara took a deep breath and ran a hand threw his hair. "It's nothing, un. Let's take everything out of the car then we can unpack, un."

-Next day-

Naoto looked around nervously. He had already checked the living room, his and Deidara's bedroom, the kitchen and he still couldn't find Black Jack. He wasn't allowed inside the house and he accidentally left the door open. He groaned. His "Mom" was going to kill him. He ran into the hallway to his and Hato's bedroom, finding the redhead asleep in their bed.

There the white cat was, sleeping on his and his sister's bed. If he could just sneak over and pick up the big cat, maybe his father wouldn't notice. Walking very gently into the room he tip-toed by the bed and was ready to pounce on the bed. "Nii-San!" he cringed as he heard his little sister run into the room, full speed. She gasped. "Bla-"

Naoto ran up to his sister and covered her mouth. "Ayo, stay quiet, okay? I need to get Black Jack out of here, before Mama finds out." "Oh I found out all right, un." Naoto looked up with a scared smile. "Oh, Mama, um... I didn't close the door 'cause I was taking in some of my stuff and Black Jack got in and I was looking for him and I know that you don't want him to be in the house b-but-"

Deidara sighed and covered his son's mouth. "It's fine, just get him out before he leaves his hair everywhere." Naoto sighed and smiled. "Okay!" he ran to the cat that was still asleep. Naoto heaved him into his arms, getting a meow in protest. Carrying the cat down the small hall, he went let him out from the front door. He sighed, glad he wasn't in trouble.

Deidara sighed and grabbed Ayano's hand, leading her out of the room and into the entry way. Deidara smiled and went to the kitchen to find a snack. "Mama, I want juice!" he looked at his youngest daughter. "But you had some half an hour ago, un." she frowned. "I'm hungry." he sighed. "How 'bout I make you some eggs, un?"

She shook her head. "I just want juice." Deidara sighed and took out a bag of frozen blood and put it in the microwave. "Where does juice come from?" Deidara sweat dropped, "Um, juice comes from... Well, the juice that you drink... special people make, un." "Oh!" Deidara sighed as he dodged a bullet. He had already told Hato and Naoto to not mention their juice, and he would have to tell Ayano soon, since Hato and Naoto already knew.

He heard the microwave beep and he took out the semi-warm bag of blood. Opening it up, he poured it in a sippy cup and handed it to Ayano, who took it greedily. Deidara took a deep breath and moved to the living room, where Naoto was looking through a box. "What are you looking for, Nao?" the said blond's head snapped up form the box; he frowned, being caught.

"Um, I was looking for a Hato's stuffed aminal." Deidara sighed and took his hands out of the box. "It's 'animal', Naoto, and her stuffed animal is in her bed... Why did you want it?" the blond looked down, blushing. "I wanted to make her happy..." once hearing it, Deidara smiled and kissed his son's forehead. "She'll be fine, Nao, she just needs some rest and time, okay?"

The blond nodded, his brown eyes darting to Deidara. Deidara sighed whenever he looked at those eyes. It was practically only one of the few things that reminded him of Sasori. Deidara could remember just staring at the redhead's eyes and get yelled at that staring isn't polite. He chuckled. Of course then they weren't together then, but Deidara still loved those eyes.

"Mama?" Deidara was snapped from his fantasy when he noticed he was staring again. "I'm sorry, Naoto, un." Deidara shook his head and stood up. He'd been drifting off lately, all of his thought about Sasori. One time he was brushing Hato's hair and just the feel of the silky strands made him miss him. The color was like blood and Deidara almost craved it.

_*Splash*_

Deidara sighed and ran into the kitchen. He almost had a heart attack when he saw his daughter covered in blood. Not head to toe, but most of it was splattered and it looked like she came out of a horror movie. "Ayano, what happened?" Deidara asked rushing to the blue eyed girl. She sniffled. "I was trying to open it, 'cause some of the juice was in a ball so I was going to eat it, but I dropped it and..."

She began to cry and Deidara sighed. He took her hand and led her to the bathroom by Naoto and Hato's bedroom. Turning on the water to luke warm, he set his daughter in it, scrubbing away the dried blood and rinsing off the remaining of it that wasn't dried. He poured a good amount of shampoo in his hands and began scrubbing the orange hair, thoroughly.

Rinsing it out, Deidara put a small amount of conditioner in and began running his fingers through Ayano's hair so it'd all be straight when this was done. Deidara rinsed the layer of soap out and opened the drain so the water could leave the bathtub. Deidara stood up and told Ayano to do so too and he dried her with a soft fluffy towel.

"M-mama, I-I'm c-c-c-cold." Deidara smiled and wrapped the towel around Ayano. "Then let's go and get you into some warm clothes so you wont be cold, un." she nodded and followed Deidara to their bedroom.

Naoto got bored pretty quickly and began looking through some boxes. Some were clothes, the others were dishes; all in all, it was kinda boring. "Hm?" he went to his and Hato's bedroom to find Hato awake, but she looked terrified. She was staring at the ceiling with scared and tired eyes and you could see bags under her eyes, even though she had been sleeping for over twelve hours.

"Hato?" she gasped and sat up, looking at her younger brother. "Are you okay?" he asked, getting no reply. "Do you want anything?" she nodded. "Blood..." her voice was raspy and Naoto nodded. He ran to the kitchen, then the freezer. Opening it up he took out a bag of blood, but groaned. He couldn't reach the microwave.

He could reach the cups, so maybe he could pour it in cup even if the blood is cold and sloshy. He went back to the room, where Hato was still sitting. Naoto handed her the cup and she jugged it down quickly, not leaving any leftovers in the cup. "Can you get more, un?" the blond nodded and took the cup to get more blood for his sister.

Once Hato had had four cups, she was full. "Thank you, un... Where's Mama?" Naoto shrugged and looked behind him, seeing that Deidara's door was closed. "I think he's in his bedroom?" Hato looked like she would pass out any minute, but she got out of bed anyway and walked passed Naoto and out into the small hall. Once she reached the double door, she knocked on it lightly.

A few seconds later it opened to reveal Deidara and Ayano about to leave. "Hato? Shouldn't you be in bed, un?" the redhead looked up at her parent, still tired. "I'm tired, un..." Deidara sighed and rolled his eyes. "Okay, so you should go back to bed, un." Deidara picked up Hato and carried her to her room. He honestly had no idea why she got out of bed, but she must have been delusional or something.

**Poor Hato!**

**Review?**


	18. Such a wreck

**Before I wrote this chapter I had to catch a peacock that's been crapping all over our back porch then we had to clean the back porch. I used cat food, an empty kiddy pool, two buckets and a string to catch it! XD I made a trap! Then me and my mom went out to our horse and worked with him and I finally got his hooves up so we could clean them, all in all I brushed him A LOT! Enjoy!**

"Say 'bye', Ayano, un." "Bye!" Ayano waved her hand, as she was saying goodbye to both of her elder siblings. Deidara smiled and also waved his hand, leaving the room. Hato frowned and pulled her knees to her chest. She hated going to pre-school. (A/N: Me too! All the kids made fun of me for wearing a dress and having long hair TT^TT)

It was like Deidara was abandoning them and putting their fate in the hands of some teacher who talked to them like they were four... Maybe because they were four, but her and Naoto were smarter then that. (A/N: My aunt still talked to me like I'm four and I say "You're always ten years off =_=") They actually understood things better then the other children and most of the children were spoiled, so they didn't have much friends.

The teacher came up the them and smiled. "Well, hello, Hato and Naoto! What do you want to do today?" Hato looked up at the woman with brown curly hair. Naoto smiled. "I was going to do a puzzle today!" she smiled. "What a great idea! And what about you, Hato?" the said redhead stuck out her hand. "I'm going to make art, un."

The teacher gasped and screamed. Hato retracted her hand and looked at her teacher in alarm. "Those are disgusting! I'm going to call your father right now, so he can get you a pair of gloves!" Hato immediately looked hurt. "But, I-" "No, 'buts'! We have to take care of that, right now!" Hato looked down and clenched her hands, so the tongues wouldn't stick out.

"Yes, Mr. Akasuna, you have to get over here right now, something is extremely wrong with your daughter... Good." she hung up the phone and looked at the crying redhead. "In the meantime, don't show those to anybody. I don't want a bad reputation for this school." Hato's bottom lip quivered, but she nodded. Naoto looked at his sister in sympathy. He could hide his "Gift", but she couldn't.

About ten minutes later Deidara came through the door. "Is something wrong, un?" he asked in alarm, checking his daughter over every inch. The teacher nodded, "Show him." Hato sniffled and showed him her hand mouths. Deidara blinked. "Does she have a splinter, un?" the teacher narrowed her eyes at the blond, "No! Those disgusting mouths of her's! I wont have something like that scare the children away! And now I wonder why she isn't making any friends." Hato bit her lip and more tears came down her face.

Deidara blinked at the teacher and glared at the rude teacher, "You have no right to judge my daughter like that, un. It's not her fault that she was born with them-" "I don't care who's fault it is, but if you want her to stay here, you'll have to get her some gloves, immediately." Deidara was about to protest, but Hato tugged on his shirt. "Can we get some gloves, Mama, un?" Deidara blinked and looked down at his daughter.

She was still crying, and was avoiding his gaze. He glared at the teacher, "Fine, un." he grabbed Hato's and Naoto's hand and was about to leave through the door when the teacher called out. "Oh no, Naoto can stay here; he didn't do anything wrong." Hato looked at her brother with sad eyes and he frowned. "No, I'll go." Deidara didn't wait for a response and walked through the door, leading to a hall. He muttered something under his breath when they got outside.

"The nerve! She thinks that she can discriminate someone just because they're different, un?" Deidara asked himself, walking up to the car. He opened the door for Naoto, who got into his car-seat and buckled himself in. When Hato tried to open her door, flashed filled her head and she screamed and backed away. "Mama, I don't want to go, un." Deidara frowned, "We can always go to another pre-school-" "No, to the store, un." Deidara blinked.

"Hato, we don't have to get those gloves we can just go home and I'll call the school and tell them we won't be going anymore." the redhead nodded and climbed into her seat, Deidara helping her get buckled in. Ayano just looked at her siblings as Deidara got into the driver's seat. He put the key in the ignition and put the car in reverse.

Soon they were in the traffic and it'd be just five minutes before they were out of the city. They stopped at a red-light and Deidara sighed. He didn't want that to happen. He hated it when people would freak out about her hands and would call her deformed or a freak. He looked up seeing the red-light turning green. He sighed and began pushing on the gad peddle.

He heard a car gunning it's engine and he froze in horror. Before he knew it, their car was tumbling up the street, doing at least five flips. Pain. Deidara blinked the tears out of his eyes and tried to sit up. His airbag had done it's job, but what would have really helped was to have an airbag where the car had hit them. He coughed up some blood and touched something wet on his forehead. "Someone call '911'!"

Crying. He looked confused as to who was crying. He turned his head slightly to see Ayano in the middle seat crying, trying to get her siblings to wake up. Naoto got it worse then Hato, since he was actually hit by the car like Deidara and Hato's head had hit against the window as they were being flipped over a bunch of times, officially knocking her out.

Deidara coughed up more, blood and passed out. Floating. He was floating, but in pain. So much pain. All he could see was white and figures moving around franticly. Voices could be heard and he blacked out again.

Ayano had gotten barely any damage and was forced to wait outside the emergency room. She saw the paramedics take away her dad, then both of her siblings, another taking her. They had decided that she didn't need to have her own ambulance so they put her in with Deidara. That was a bad idea. She could do nothing but cry, as she saw people jabbing needles into her parent, and having a device being put over his nose and mouth to help him breath.

But they didn't notice her. It was more like she was just there. And once they were taking Deidara out of the vehicle, she tried to follow, but a paramedic stopped her and took her to wait outside the emergency room. She felt her forehead and arm. She got minor scratches on both, but that was all the damage. She began crying again when the door opened and she saw Deidara on the operating table half-dead.

Soon she saw both Hato and Naoto being strolled down the hallway by some nurses. She had to look away. She could already tell her brother was a bloody mess and that Hato may not be even better. The whole experience wasn't that good and all she wanted was to forget it.

-Five hours later-

Ayano was still there, but she was actually asleep on the row of hard chairs. Konan ran to the two year-old and hugged her. Ayano woke up, when she found out she was being held in a strong hug. "You poor thing." she relaxed. It was Konan. Ayano shifted in her lap and got more comfortable. "Aunty Konan... Is Mama and Nii-san and Onee-chan, gonna be okay?" Konan frowned, "I checked with the hospital and they said that they'd be in intensive care for a while."

Ayano blinke at her, "They'll be in the hospital for a while." she looked down, sadly, "Oh, okay..." Ayano sniffled and tried to sleep, only finding she couldn't since she was too worried for her family.

-One week later-

"Ayano," the said girl looked up to see Konan smiling and holding her purse. "They said your Mama woke up." her eyes widened and she smiled. "Can we go!_?_" Konan giggled and nodded. Konan had been nice enough to watch over Ayano while Deidara was in the hospital and Ayano had been very grateful for that since she didn't want to be alone and Konan wouldn't let her be alone.

Konan opened the back door for Ayano and the two year-old climbed in, Konan waiting to buckle her up. Once she was, Konan got into the front seat and drove out of the driveway and to the hospital. When Konan tried to take Ayano home the first time, she refused to get into any vehicle since she thought that they were going to crash again and the ride in the ambulance wasn't very pleasant either.

After half an hour they finally reached the hospital and Konan opened the door so Ayano could jump out. "Can we visit Nii-San and Onee-Chan too?" Konan smiled and nodded. Luckily for the four year-old's, they woke up after they were in the hospital for two days and were in intensive care, then they were moved to the floor (Where all of the recover patients go, after they feel better) and they've been staying there ever since. The doctor was amazed at how fast they healed and how the impact from the crash could've killed them.

They both had some damage. Naoto's left arm was broken in three places and he had gotten a concussion, not to mention that he had bruises all over. Hato on the other hand had gotten her right wrist broken and had brain damage from when he head hit the car window. When she woke up she was screaming about not being able to see, but after three days, her sight was returned back to normal.

Deidara was actually lucky to even be alive. They went to the front desk, waiting for the receptionist to greet them. "We're here for Deidara Akasuna and Naoto and Hato Akasuna." the recpetionist looked at them, "Oh, it's you guys. They're in the same rooms as usual except for Deidara. He got moved into a different room, but he's still intensive care. Room 205. Go to the second floor and go down the hall till you find the room." the bluenette nodded.

Konan held Ayano's hand as they walked down the quiet white hall, the smell smell of antiseptic, invading their nostrils. (A/N: I had to ask my mom a whole bunch of questions about hospitals and rooms to write this chapter! XD) Ayano looked at the numbers on the wall, trying to figure out which one was her parent's room.

Konan looked at a number and smiled. She knocked on the door lightly and opened it. Ayano peaked her head in, trying to catch a glimpse of her dad. Once she did, her eyes widened. Her had a bandage wrapped around his left eye and forehead. She noticed some tubes in his nose (Nasal Cannula... I asked my mom again.) and the tubes were connected to metal tanks. (Oxygen)

The side of his face that was showing was covered in a few bruises and scratches. And the fire, from before Ayano has born, had scarred his arms and now it was even worse and she could see a rusty color leaking through the bandage. There was also a heart monitor, that was beeping.(That I know) Deidara caught her eye and he smiled, as much as his face allowed anyway. She stepped in and Deidara gestured her to come closer to him.

She ran to him and jumped on his bed, hugging him tightly. Deidara smiled and hugged back as much as he could since he really couldn't feel his arm. "How are you, un?" he heard a sniffle and she snuggled closer into his neck. "Excuse me, but you have to get off the bed." Deidara looked at the nurse who was looking a little young to be working in intensive care.

Ayano sniffled and got off. The nurse nodded and went back to checking the other patient in the room. "I need to use the bathroom, so I'll be back soon." Konan said, leaving the room. Deidara looked at Ayano who still had some tears on her face. He smiled and wiped them away. "How are Hato and Naoto, un?" he asked, getting his daughter to look up.

"They're good... They want to see you soon." Deidara nodded and brushed his fingers against her cheek, "I'm glad, I want to see them also..." he gasped and the nurse was by him in an instant, checking his oxygen tank. Ayano looked at her as she worked quickly. "I think you had a little too much oxygen and your lungs shifted your ribs." Deidara nodded and his eyes closed slightly as she added a little more morphine. (A/N: Dei has a few broken ribs.)

She left after she was done and Deidara looked at Ayano again, who was looking worried about him. "What happened?" he smiled. He was really loopy since he was on a bunch of pain killers that made him not think straight. "Something just hurt and the nurse helped, un." Ayano looked unsure but nodded. "I'm sorry, but visiting is done for the intensive care. You have to leave."

Ayano looked up in fear as the tall nurse stood over her. "O-okay." she sniffled, "Can't she stay a little bit longer, un?" Deidara asked, hopeful to actually see his daughter for more then two minutes. The nurse shook her head, "No, visiting is over for you. I'm sorry, but you can come back tomorrow." Ayano nodded, her eyes tearing up again. "Okay, bye, Mama." she waved her hand and turned around, the nurse opened the door and she walked out. "Bye, Ayano. I love you, un."

She was about to reply, but the door was practically slammed closed. She looked around and whimpered. She was all alone and she couldn't see where the bathroom was and there was no sign of Konan. "K-konan?" her voice echoed through the hall and she shivered. A nurse left a room and she saw Ayano just standing there.

"Honey, why are you out here by ya self?" Ayano looked down. "I had to leave, because the big scary nurse said I had to go." the nurse shook her head and walked up to her and grabbed her hand. "Let's get you to the-" "I was going to visit Nii-San and Onee-Chan, but Aunt Konan went to the bathroom and I can't find her."

The nurse sighed. "Okay, we'll wait for her to come out." a minute later Konan came out of the bathroom, shocked that Ayano wasn't in the room. "What happened?" "I had to leave... Can we see Nao and Hato now?" Konan nodded and thanked the nurse.

Once they reached the room that both twins were staying in, they stepped in. Hato looked like she how she always did. Depressed and sad. Naoto on the other hand was happy that they had visitors. "Hi, Konan!" the said woman blushed and said a "Hi." back. Hato just continued to look at her sheets. "Hato how come your so sad whenever we come and visit?" Konan asked.

"It was my fault... All my fault." she didn't say anything after that. Ayano looked at her confused. Naoto frowned, "Nii-San?" he looked down to see Ayano by his bed smiling. "Mama woke up today. He said that he feels better!" he smiled and looked at Hato, "Hato, he's okay!" she didn't look at him. She felt too ashamed to look at any of them.

"I told them that you're feeling better and that she wants to see you soon," Naoto smiled and sighed. "That's good. I just want to get out of here."

**This was planned for a while.**

**Review?**


	19. Circles

**I'm sore from riding more horse. Since I haven't ridden in a year or so it kinda hurts afterwords. =.=**

"Mama, I don't want to go back to school, un." Hato said, as Deidara was helping her tie her shoes. "Hato-" "I'll go to kindergarden, but not pre-school, un." (A/N: I said that to my mom, "I'll go to pre-school, but nothing more! XD!) Deidara chuckled. "You're going to school, Hato. It'll be good for y-" "I don't want to see that Ms. Trea again, un." Deidara stood up and stretched his back. He was now feeling the aftershocks from the car wreck.

"Everyone is expecting you and Naoto to come back to school, Hato, un." the said redhead shifted her feet back and fourth. "But Ms-" Deidara frowned. "We can always go to another pre-school, but in the meantime, we're going to-" "Can I have my gloves, un." Deidara blinked and looked at Hato. She was avoiding his gaze and was holding her left hand out. Deidara nodded. "Sure, un."

He took the gloves out of his pockets and handed them to her. "I still want to play with clay, so-" "I can cut the fingers off, un." she nodded and Deidara went to the kitchen to get some scissors. Deciding it would be better, he only cut up the the knuckles since he thought cutting all the way wouldn't look nice. He went back to the living room and gave the white gloves to Hato.

She slipped them on, obscuring the mouths from sight. "We're going to be late, un. Go get Naoto, while I go get my keys." the redhead nodded and went into her and her brother's bedroom. She found Naoto looking out the window and onto the pond. "Nao, we have to go to school, un." the blond looked up and smiled when he saw his sister. "Look!" he pointed to the water.

She shook her head. "I don't want to see... Mama's waiting for us, Nao, un." after that she ran out of the room, making the blond chase after her. "There was a frog in the pond." he said catching up to her. "Okay, un." she really couldn't care less about a frog, she just didn't want to look at the pond. She opened the garage door and ran to their rental car.

Deidara was buckling Ayano in her new car seat and back away from the car. "'Kay, get in, un." Hato nodded and climbed in. They had already figured out how to buckle themselves in, but with broken limbs it was kinda hard. Hato's wrist was giving her difficulty and Naoto was also having trouble. Once all of them were buckled in, Deidara hopped in the front seat and opened the garage door, so he could back out.

Deidara turned on the radio, switching the stations, trying to find something good to listen to. He stopped at a station and listened to the song. It seemed good enough.

_Take my hand let's go,  
__Somewhere we can rest our souls.  
__We'll sit where it's warm,  
You say look we're here alone.  
__I was runnin' in circles, I hurt myself, just to find my purpose.  
__Everything was so worthless. I didn't deserve this, but to me you were perfect._

He sighed. This song was making him tired and almost sad, but for some reason he liked it.

_I'm scattered through this life. If this is life I'll say goodbye?  
She's gone like an angel, with wings let me burn tonight.  
I was runnin' in circles I hurt myself, just to find my purpose.  
__Everything was so worthless. I didn't deserve this, but to me you were perfect._

_I see me, writin' on this paper, prayin' for some savior. Wishin' to take her and save her.  
In a world so, so godless, so thoughtless.  
I don't know how we wrought this,  
All the love that you brought us._

_It feels like I'm killin' myself.  
Just wheelin' for some help.  
Just pray for some help.  
I'd give it all just to have, have your eternity.  
Cause it's all that assures me.  
It's worth all that hurts me._

_I'd give you my heart, and I'd let you just hold it.  
I'd give you my soul, but I already sold it.  
On that dat, the day I walked away in december.  
I will always remember, I'll regret it forever._

_I remember brown eyes,  
__So sad and blue skies.  
Turned to darkness and night.  
I'm so sick of this fight.  
I won't breath unless you breath,  
Won't bleed unless you bleed.  
Won't be unless you be,  
Till I'm gone and I can sleep._

_I was runnin' in circles I hurt myself, just to find my purpose.  
__Everything was so worthless. I didn't deserve this, but to me you were perfect.  
_

_I was runnin' in circles I hurt myself, just to find my purpose.  
__Everything was so worthless. I didn't deserve this, but to me you were perfect._

_I've gone away,  
Seen better times then yesterday._

___I hurt myself!_

___It's hard to say,  
That everything will be okay..._

___I hurt myself!_

___I've gone away,  
Seen better times then yesterday._

___I hurt myself!_

___It's hard to say,  
____That everything will be okay..._

The song ended how it started: With the sound of the ocean. Deidara smiled. That seemed like a good song. He'll probably have to look it up. More songs came on while he was driving. A few of them were "Flowers for a Ghost", "How Far We've Come", and "Requiem for a dream"... He didn't know why so many depressing songs were on. (A/N: At least my mom calls them that =.=")

Once they arrived at the pre-school, Deidara opened the doors for Hato and Naoto and helped them get out. Picking up Ayano and putting her on his hip, they walked inside where they were greeted by the teacher. "Ah, Mr. Akasuna! Are you feeling better?" Deidara put on a fake smile and nodded, "Yes, thank you for asking, un."

She looked down at Hato and Naoto. "Are you two feeling better too?" they both nodded. "Good! And, Hato..." the said redhead looked away from the teacher, but she saw her gloved hands. "I'm glad you took my advice. You can go play now." she nodded and walked over to a play area that didn't have any kids, Naoto following her.

"Things must be hard, since the accident?" the teacher asked Deidara, gesturing for him to sit down. "Yes," he sat down in a small chair, placing Ayano in his lap. Ms. Trea sat down across for him. "I heard there was a lot of damage to the car and all." Deidara nodded. "That wasn't really the worst of it. Hato broke her wrist, Naoto his arm and I am now blind in my left eye, un."

The teacher nodded through the whole thing, as if understanding. "Well, I'm sorry about that, but I want you to know that Hato and Naoto are in good hands," Deidara nodded and smiled, "Thank you, un." he knew it was utter bull, considering the last time they were here, she made Hato cry. "Well, I have some errands to do, so I'll be going now, un." Deidara stood up and opened the door to leave.

"You may want to get her checked out." the brunette instructed. Deidara glared at the teacher and slammed the door, leaving. She looked stunned. _'Who knew someone could have so much anger in them?'_ she looked at Hato and Naoto, who were doing a puzzle together, at a table. She smiled and walked over to them. "What puzzle are you making?" she asked, leaning over them.

"A red robin." Naoto answered, still putting pieces in, like Hato. "Why did you chose that one?" she asked intrigued, "Because it reminds us of our Daddy, un." Hato said, putting the last piece in. Ms. Trea frowned. "Where is your father?" Naoto shrugged. "We don't know." the teacher thought for a second. "Have you asked your-" "Why are you asking so many questions, un?" Hato asked looking up at the brunette.

"Um, I-" "Mama, said it's not polite to ask a lot of questions, un." "He also said that it's rude to look over someone's shoulder when they're doing something." the teacher was taken aback. They were actually telling her about manners and what she shouldn't be doing. "Um, okay then... I'll be at my desk." they didn't acknowledge her, as they took out another puzzle to work on.

One hour later it was lunch time. "Do you have our lunch, Nao, un?" Hato asked putting away the puzzle they just finished. The blond shook his head slowly. "No, I thought Mama gave it to you?" she also shook her head. "We can call him, un?" they both nodded and they walked up to the teacher. "Ms. Trea?" the said lady looked down at them. "Oh, yes, Naoto?"

"Our Mama forgot our lunch. Can we-" "We have some lunches prepared already, incase something like this happens!" she said in joy. She stood up and walked over to a mini-fridge full of brown papers bags. She took out two and handed them to the twins, "Now, I checked both your files and you're not allergic to anything in there, so enjoy!" she sat back down and motioned them to eat at one of the tables in the room.

Hato opened her bag and saw one PB and J, one apple, one juice box, and a cookie; Naoto having the same. They unwrapped their sandwiches and took a bite. Naoto was the first to react and spit out his sandwich. "It tastes weird." he lifted up the bread and saw that it was plain jam and peanut butter. Hato nodded and swallowed her piece.

"There isn't any... Um, juice in it, un." she corrected herself before she was about to saw blood and that would be bad. "We should still eat it, since we're hungry." Naoto said, his sister nodding. They finished all of there food, but were still hungry; maybe even hungrier then before. "Mmm, Nao~" Hato's stomach growled and she grimaced.

"When's Mama coming back, un?" Naoto shrugged, "Let's ask." the stood up and went to the teacher who was still eating her lunch. She looked up from her food. "Yes?" Hato shifted her feet. "Do you know when our Mama's coming back, un?" the teacher blinked. "Oh right, you call him- yeah I get it. Umm," she looked at the clock.

"In two hours." their eyes widened, "Is there something wrong?" they both shook their head's and went back to their table. Naoto's stomach growled and he blushed, "I'm hungry." Naoto stated grabbing another puzzle. "I don't want to do a puzzle, un." Hato said, looking at her hands. Naoto put the puzzle down. "Then what do you want to do?"

Hato looked at the clay on the shelf. "I wanna play with some clay, un." the blond's eyes widened and she caught that, "I wont make it explode, un." he nodded and helped her get some clay. She began molding it and ten minutes later she was still molding it, trying to get it in a better shape. She as about to take off her gloves, but stopped when she looked at her teacher, now interacting with other children.

"Maybe I can..." she slipped some clay under her left glove and let the mouth chew it. She felt instant relief when the clay began to mold. "Hato..." Naoto warned. She just looked at him. "It's fine, Nao, un." Soon the mouth was done chewing and she took the clay out and began to mold it. She paled when the teacher came over.

"What are you two doing?" she asked with a smile. Hato looked down and held the wet clay in her hand. "We were going to build with some blocks." Naoto answered, getting the woman's attention off his sister and onto him. "Well, that's fun! Are you doing the same, Hato?" the said girl looked up and shook her head. "I was going to play with some clay, un."

The teacher looked confused but nodded. "Oh, o-okay... Um, do you guys want to take a nap, you look a little tired." Hato looked at her confused and looked at Naoto. Under his eyes, there were dark rings forming. Naoto did the same and looked at Hato, only noticing the same. "Um, yeah w-we're tired." the teacher smiled and nodded. "You can sleep in the other room, where all the other kids are sleeping."

They nodded and followed her to a room where another teacher was watching over some sleeping children. "You can sleep on those mats and there are some clean blankets on the shelf." they nodded and took a blanket each and went to a mat, away from the other sleeping children. They sat and lied down to sleep, but found it hard when a pit was made in the middle of their stomach and it was actually becoming painful.

An hour later they found they couldn't sleep at all and sat up, "C-can we a-ask for th-them to call M-mama, un?" Hato asked shivering for some reason. Naoto nodded and went to the teacher in the room. "C-can you call our Mama?" Naoto asked the teacher, who just looked at him. "Um, you know what? Ms. Trea has her number, you should ask her."

Naoto nodded and went back to Hato who was rolled up in a ball, shivering. "We n-need to go t-to Ms. Trea, H-hato." the redhead looked up at her brother and nodded. He helped her stand up and they left the room to go to Ms. Trea. "Ow, ow, ow~" they stopped in the doorway. A kid had cut himself when he was using the scissors improperly and got a nasty cut.

Hato took a shaky breath when she smelled the blood and her pupils dilated. Naoto on the other hand covered his nose, knowing he wouldn't be able to handle it. Hato took a step forward and looked at the kid on the floor, bleeding, with Ms. Trea trying to stop the flow. "Hato?" she didn't respond, just looked at the boy like he was an animal. "Hato?" she wouldn't look at her brother.

He walked up to her and pulled her hair, getting her to respond. "Ow, Naoto, un!" she glared at her brother and realized what she was about to do. "Call Mama, un." she ran out of the room and sat down by the wall. Naoto didn't wait any longer and went to the teacher. "Hato and I a-are feeling sick. C-can you call our M-mama?" his teacher looked at him and sighed.

"Naoto, right now isn't the right time. Maybe afterwards." he frowned. "P-please?" she sighed and asked another teacher to take care of the cut. Ms. Trea went to her desk and picked up her phone, dialing the number. After a few rings the phone was picked up. "Hello, Mr. Akasuna, I'm calling you because Hato and Naoto are feeling sick and they want you to stop by- Yes, okay... Thank you." she put down the phone.

"He'll be here in thirty minutes." Naoto nodded and went to Hato who was head was in-between her knees, trying to breath. He sat by her and rubbed her back. "Do y-you want m-me t-to get you some c-clay?" he asked, getting a nod in response. Naoto went back into the class room and grabbed a lump of clay from the container and went back to the hall to give it to Hato.

She took it hesitantly and took her gloves off. Putting the clay in her left hand-mouth she sighed. It was already started to soothe her. Soon she had little clay figures around her and to keep herself occupied she'd remake some of them. Naoto watched her the whole time, wishing he could have some sort of distraction, even though he did, he couldn't do it in public.

The half hour felt like an eternity of waiting, but soon enough Deidara was walking down the hall and once he spotted Hato and Naoto he ran up to them, to see what was wrong. He gasped at how tired and hungry they looked. "Can w-we g-go home?" Naoto asked, wincing when his stomach growled. Deidara nodded, "I'll go tell Ms. Trea, un." he went into the class room and talked to the teacher briefly, before leaving.

"'Kay, let's go. Hato do you want that clay?" the redhead nodded and picked it up. Deidara took each of their hands and led them down the hall and into the bright sun. Hato and Naoto winced, as it stung their eyes. Deidara noticed that and ran to the car, quickly putting them in. "Here, un." Deidara gave them each a blood bag from a lunchbox/cooler in the backseat.

They took it hungrily and made one hole in it to drink the blood. After two bags of blood each, they were much better, but were still hungry. Deidara sighed. _'This better not turn out like it did with Sasori.'_

**The first person who can name the song that Deidara listened to and who it's by, I'll give a shout-out and a sneak peak to my new story!**

**And I got my first flame! YAY! And that person tried really hard! KUDOS! But I have better self-eastem then that! Sorry! XP**

**Review?**


	20. Ritual

**AkatsukiMemberWoofly got the song! Shout-Out! It's Circles by Hollywood Undead! I love dat song cuz it only had J3T and Deuce which in my story Join the Band it's Sori and Dei! XD**

"Come on, Hato, un." "I don't want one, un. Naoto and Ayano can have one, but I don't want it." Deidara rubbed his temples. "Hato, you should be grateful that you can even have a birthday party, un. Most kids would love the opportunity." Hato sighed. "I don't like it. They say it's a day dedicated to you and it's all yours-" "Are you saying you don't want to share a birthday with Ayano and Naoto?" Deidara asked.

Hato shook her head. "No, I just don't think it's a big deal. I mean I'm only turning a year older, un." she looked down at the tile floor and sighed. "Throw one for Naoto and Ayano, but not me." Deidara frowned and sighed. "If they're having a birthday party then so are you; you're not going to be left out. Now chose one of your favorite colors, un."

She sighed, "Red, un." Deidara nodded, "Ayano likes orange and Naoto likes yellow... Are you guys choosing the color of your hair?" they shook their heads and Deidara sighed, "Why not do this... Hato, you'll have silver, Naoto, gold, and Ayano white, un? Is that good, or we can go back to the original." "I like it, but how did you chose the colors?" Ayano asked.

Deidara smiled, "The colors suit you, un. Now, your guys' birthday is in a week so I'll give out some invitations today at the school, un." Hato groaned, "The whole class is going to be there, un?" Deidara frowned and looked at his eldest daughter. "Hato, you have to lighten up. The whole class is going to be there, yes." Hato frowned and looked at the table.

"We haven't made any friends yet, un." "Well, maybe you can make friends at the party? That'll be fun, and besides you guys have never gotten a real birthday party before, un." Ayano looked up. "What's a real birthday party?" Deidara paused. "Well, a birthday party isn't just a room full of presents and decorations and guests, but all the people you love should be there... I guess a real birthday party is when your friends and the people you love are there, un."

Hato listened to all of it. "Then I guess we've never had a real birthday party, un." Deidara rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Yes you have, Hato." she scoffed. "When we were one, but that was really the only one, un." Deidara froze understanding what she meant. Sasori. "Hato," she looked up at her father. "Is there something you want to talk about, un?"

She nodded, "Okay, what is it, un?" "Where's Daddy, un?" Deidara was expecting that question and he wasn't up for lying anymore. "When's he coming back, un?" he just couldn't keep it up. "He's not, un." Hato looked at him confused, "I remember him saying he'd be back in three days, un... It's been over three years." Deidara sighed.

"Who's Daddy?" Ayano asked, confused about what they were talking about. Deidara sighed. "Daddy i- was your other parent, un." Ayano looked at him. "Like Mama?" Deidara smiled, "Sorta," Hato frowned. "What happened to him, un?" Deidara sighed and looked at Hato. "You can know when you're older. I'm not going to talk about it now, un."

Hato frowned. "How come I have to know when I'm older, un?" Deidara sighed when she didn't drop it. "Hato, I'm not in the mood to argue right now, un." Deidara said truthfully. He looked at the clock. "We need to get going, un. Grab your jackets and put on your shoes, un." they all stood up and got everything they needed. Deidara grabbed his jacket and made sure to bring Hato and Naoto's lunches and his keys.

They went to the garage and got into their new car which was a black Honda Accord. Deidara liked his new car. He was thankful for the tinted windows since that's one of the things his family needed the most. Soon they were driving through the woods, like any other day but stopped when a black hummer pulled onto the road, blocking them any access.

Deidara sighed put the car in park. A man in a black suit with spiky orange hair and too many piercings to count came out of the hummer and walked over to Deidara. For some reason the blond didn't feel safe and double checked if the doors were locked. The man was by his window and he gave a light tap on it. "Yes, un." Deidara answered, not opening his window.

"Please open the door." Deidara didn't budge. "Is there something you need, un?" the auburn haired male sighed; he grabbed onto the handle and yanked, causing the door to be ripped off. Deidara froze when he saw the man's fangs. "Now, you can either get out and let us escort you, or we'll make it very difficult and painful to come with us. Your choice."

Deidara was about to fight back, but he paused. He had three children with him that could easily be used against him in a hostage situation. "Well?" Deidara looked down in defeat. He never thought that he would give into his own demise. "Fine, un." the auburn haired male nodded and stepped away. Deidara unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car.

He then proceeded to take his children out of the car and once that was done the man snapped his fingers and three other vampires came out of the trees. Deidara narrowed his eyes at the man. "There still needs to be some reassurance for the plan. Now if you don't mind, please step into the vehicle." Deidara looked at the hummer and saw two vampires in black robes sitting there; their hoods covering their faces.

Deidara hesitated, but walked forward. With Ayano in his arms, he got into the hummer and pulled Hato and Naoto in with him, pulling them close to body. The door closed and the car started moving. Deidara closed his eyes. He knew this day was coming. Kakuzu had told him and he said if there was any trouble then call him. Deidara scoffed; it was a little too late for that now.

He knew he was probably going to die and that his children may be used as weapons, but for some reason he felt calm. His pain and suffering would end, but his children's would probably continue, which brought him back to the pain and suffering. He couldn't leave them to fend for themselves since that wouldn't necessarily be the best choice.

It dawned on him a long time ago that he wouldn't be able to help his family, and that hurt even more then giving up. "You seem calm." Deidara didn't even look up. He knew it was the man he saw earlier. "You're also quiet." "Who're you?" Deidara's eyes snapped to Ayano, who was giving the man a curious gaze. The man smirked. "I am Pain."

Deidara almost snorted, but stopped himself. It wasn't worth it. "Did your Mama name you that?" the man's smirk continued to grow. "No, she did not. I named myself that." Ayano looked confused and looked at Deidara. "Can I do that, Mama?" Deidara sighed. "No, Ayano, you can't, un." Pain eyed Deidara, narrowing his eyes. "Deidara, was it?"

The said blond looked up. "Yes, un." Pain grinned like a cheshire cat. "Hm, you do look like how 'he' described you." Deidara glared at the auburn haired male. "And who's 'he', un?" "Oh, no one." Deidara wasn't convinced and started running his fingers through Hato and Naoto's hair. It felt like silk threw his fingers and it soothed him.

An uncomfortable silence filled the car the rest of the way there, but once they got there they were pushed out of the hummer. "This way." Pain said gesturing his hand. Deidara stayed in place, still holding Ayano in his left arm and holding Naoto's hand in his right; Hato was holding onto his shirt, hiding her face from the man.

Pain sighed and two cloaked guards came over and pushed them towards the entrance of a big building, almost like a church. Deidara glared at the vampire but continued walking towards the big double doors. It opened up and he was pushed in again, this time it leading to a series of halls. Deidara continued walking, occasionally looking at Hato and Naoto, trying to see if they were scared.

Hato looked terrified and Naoto looked calm. He looked at Ayano, who was smiling at something behind them; she waved her small hand and Deidara frowned. He didn't understand why she was so happy, since everything looked so spooky and ominous. Soon they came up to two large doors like when they first came here and very slowly they opened.

Deidara was shoved into a large room. It looked like a cave, but there were torches and candles everywhere lighting up the room. Deidara could faintly make out some symbols on the ground. It looked like Naoto's tattoo of the sun and Hato's crescent moon with some stars; both of them right by each other. But about a hundred feet away from that was what looked like Ayano's tattoo of the sun and crescent moon put together with stars around it.

Deidara had no idea how all of this fit inside a church, but he was pretty sure they went underground. That's when Deidara noticed a big opening in the cave from the top, some light shining on the Ayano's symbol. Two cloaked guards came up and started taking Hato and Naoto. Deidara saw this and was about to say something only to have Ayano being taking away from him also.

He was about to run to them, but a firm grip that was of the guards had on him prevented him. He turned to glare at the guard, but that didn't really work since he could only see about a quarter of his face. Another guard came up and grabbed Deidara. He brought him over to Hato's circle and took out a knife. Before he knew what was happening, his palm was slit and he hissed.

The guard put his palm over Hato's circle and let the blood drip. The vampire began chanting something Deidara didn't understand. Next was Naoto's circle. Both circles began to glow and they moved over to Ayano's circle. Naoto still looked happy for some reason, even as his aura came blazing to life and his eyes began turning bright gold. Hato looked terrified as her aura came around her, and her eyes turned a stunning silver.

Deidara looked back at them, trying to look sorry. It looked like they didn't notice because they just kept looking ahead. The guard yanked him foreword and put his hand over Ayano's circle, letting the blood drip. The guard steeped away, making Deidara also do so. Soon they were already back at the entrance and Deidara watched in horror as his children were engulfed in their auras, but you could still see them.

Soon the room was filled with the smell of the ocean, desert, and meadow. Ayano's aura was blazing brighter and bigger then her siblings. Pain began chanting from a book in the same unknown language and that's when Deidara noticed a giant statue that hadn't been there before. It's mouth opened and what looked like dragons slithered out.

The transparent beings began making it's way to Ayano, who looked like she couldn't really care less about it. Deidara looked up at the ceiling seeing the sun and moon line up. He gulped and looked back at Ayano. Just as he did so the dragons lunged down and very slowly the two year-old was being lifted into the air. Deidara finally realized what was happening. It was in his dream, but it was happening much slower.

Soon, Ayano's aura began leaving her and going to Hato and Naoto. Deidara was about to scream, but a hand covered his mouth. Deidara watched as Ayano's aura slowly began to leave her, tears streaming down his face. He could even see tears on her face. Hato and Naoto were now covered in a white mist and the whole room felt hot and cold at the same time.

Right when it felt like Ayano was finally done, the hand came off Deidara's mouth and the guard was running full speed at Pain. Other guards began running towards them, but for some reason they stopped, some even in mid-stride. Pain looked at the disobeying guard and snarled. Pain took a swipe at them, not stopping his chanting, but the other vampire dodged it and knocked the book out of his hand officially stopping the whole ritual.

Deidara ran to Hato and Naoto who had collapsed while that happened. For some reason Naoto still looked happy and Hato still looked scared. He looked up at Ayano, noticing the dragons going back, making her fall. The rogue guard jumped and caught her, before she fell onto the ground. The guard walked over to Deidara and the said blond snatched away his daughter. Deidara glared at the vampire, even though they saved his children.

Deidara took the guard's hood off and froze.

**TEEHEE! I'll be going back into the past, up to this point!**

**Review?**


	21. Plan

**... TADA! See! He wasn't really dead! I just like doing that! I hope you're happy Woolfy! **

Kakuzu was waiting outside, while Sasori was saying his goodbyes. Hato and Naoto seemed to know he was going, just didn't know why or where. Sasori was currently hugging the babies/toddlers and gave them a kiss on the forehead each. He pulled away with a smile which they returned.

He stood up and gave Deidara a quick but passionate kiss. "Hurry it up in there!" Kakuzu said about a minute later. Sasori pulled away and smirked at the blond's blush. "I'll be back as soon as possible, promise." He picked up his bag, and opened the door. "Love you." he then left to with Kakuzu.

Sasori sighed as he got into his car. "You did the right thing." Sasori shook his head and ran a hand threw his hair. "I don't think I did." Kakuzu frowned. "It was the only way to keep them safe and you know that." Sasori sighed as a tear slipped from his eye. "I just hope they can forgive me." They continued on driving threw Konoha, trying to find some old vampires who had information about the legend, but once they got to each one they found out they had been killed in fresh blood.

They had been searching the whole day, trying to find at least one person alive, but still coming up with nothing. Soon it became night time and they went into a hotel, where they were all meeting up. It was quiet in the room. Tobi and Zetsu didn't find anything and Kisame was looking in another country. "I guess we'll try tomorrow?" Kakuzu guessed.

Sasori didn't say anything. He just looked out the hotel window. That night Sasori couldn't sleep at all. None of them could. They had to be on red alert the whole time, incase they were attacked since that's what happened to all of their sources. Kakuzu to pass the time was checking his checking account to see if anything was taken or if he had enough for gas and still stay in his one million dollar range.

Tobi was playing with a puzzle and Zetsu was helping him and he soon got into a fight with himself if a certain piece went somewhere. Sasori rolled his eyes. He really had nothing to do. He could practice controlling people, but who was he going to control? He looked at Tobi and smirked. That would be something to see. His finger twitched but he stopped.

It almost wasn't worst getting yelled at by Zetsu. For some reason Tobi was taking his time with the puzzle even though Sasori could look at it and finish it in fifteen seconds flat. He guessed the boy was either really stupid or wanted it to last, since he only brought three puzzles. "What the hell?" Sasori looked at the miser who looked at his checkbook.

"Who bought... something at Walmart?" "Oh oh! Tobi did! Tobi bought some puzzles and some candy so Tobi can stay awake!" Kakuzu's eyebrow twitched. "When did you get my checkbook?" "When we left the house, then I put it back into your pocket when we came into the hotel!" Sasori raised an eyebrow. "Wow, Kakuzu. I woulda thought you'd attach a string to that thing, so it doesn't slip away."

The miser glared at the younger vampire. "Shut it, carrot top. That brat spent thirty dollars on some puzzles." "They're one-thousand piece puzzle! Of course they're expensive!" (A/N: Every Christmas we get a one-thousand piece puzzle! One time we got one of the church in Masco, but my mom gave it to good will D:!)

Kakuzu glared at Tobi. "No! This piece goes into the kitty! **Shut the hell up! It goes onto the bunny! Can't you see the fur lining?"** Sasori rolled his eyes and continued to stare out the window. He looked at his cellphone, seeing it was only ten PM. He sighed, and looked out the window, seeing a park across the street.

The street lights were on and you could vaguely make out something on a bench in the park. It looked like a boy, in his early teens, maybe? His thoughts began drifting to Deidara. He had found the teen, trying to sleep in an alley and that was over a year ago and now look where they were. They had a family that he was leaving, because he had to get information and he had to be away from them so no vampire's could find them easily.

He'd come back in before the twins turned five because if any vampire would try a ritual it would have to take place before they turned five, by then it wouldn't be effective. He had no idea what the ritual looked like or how it worked, but that's why he was leaving. To try to look for it and destroy it before other's could get their hands on it, or if they had then make sure they din't get the chance to use it.

"What are you looking at Sasori-san?" the redhead ignored the masked boy and continued on in his own thoughts. It had been all planned out. On the third day Kakuzu would go to Deidara and say he died. Maybe Deidara would finally spill what he wouldn't say to Sasori and Kakuzu could tell him. Sasori didn't know how Kakuzu would convince Deidara that he would be dead since the Link was in the way, but he may be able to find a way.

Soon the sun began to rise and Sasori didn't notice he was looking out the window the whole time, not even blinking. "We should get going," Sasori nodded and followed Kakuzu out of the room, leaving the cannibal and hyper boy to their own plan. Sasori and Kakuzu were driving through the Konoha forest, trying to see if they could find any other vampires willing to help.

It was about mid-day and they were still driving threw the forest, when something was thrown into the middle of the road and Kakuzu was forced to swerve and stop. "What the hell was that?" Sasori asked, seeing a tree in the middle of the road. "I'm guessing someone doesn't want us to continue our search." the miser said getting out of the car.

Sasori sighed. "Great." he also got out of the car, looking for the culprit. Soon three vampire's came out of the trees, glaring at their opponents. Sasori stared at one, confused. _'Why does he look so familiar?' _That's when it dawned on him. "Hidan?" the said male smirked and looked at the redhead. "Well, what a fuckin' co-winky-dink!" Sasori glared at the zealot.

"You're supposed to be dead." Hidan's shifted his position to one of not caring. "So I got into a fucking car accident. It appears the driver was a damn leach and he turned me. It was funny that I killed him afterwards." Kakuzu scoffed. "Well, you changed. I would love to chat and reminisce about the past, but we have to get going."

The other vampires wouldn't have it and lunged at the two. Sasori stopped them, but for some reason he couldn't stop Hidan, who was now charging at them. He took a swipe and Sasori moved one of the vampires in the way, slicing them in half. Sasori took a step back as the zealot took another swing. Hidan smirked and managed to kick the redhead into a tree, making him loose his focus and let his mind go of the other vampire.

"Sasori, go!" the said vampire looked at the miser as he was taking on the two vampire's at once. "Go!" Sasori frowned but began to ran. "Oh, we're not fuckin' done yet!" Sasori swore and jumped into a tree, heading back to Kakuzu. Out of nowhere, a scythe came and hooked itself onto a branch Sasori was stepping on, causing him to loose his footing.

"Gotcha!" Hidan brought his scythe where Sasori would land and swung upwards. Sasori smirked and shifted his body so his feet were by the tree trunk. He quickly pushed off it and began running towards the miser once again. he found Kakuzu instantly killing the vampire, but having threads stabbed into his heart. "We should go." Sasori said looking behind him seeing Hidan already on his trail.

"He'll be looking for you..." Kakuzu looked at Sasori's vampire mark of a scorpion. "I'll lead him off of you. You burn your mark off then call me." Sasori raised an eyebrow. "Wh-" "Run!" at that moment Hidan came running out of the trees and almost wiped Sasori's head, clean off. "Go!" Sasori nodded and began running towards the fallen tree, quickly jumping over it and making his way to where ever.

He had been running for three hours and he was almost stating to feel tired. Almost. He stopped, the sun still high in the air. He sighed. He didn't see the point of burning his mark off. It was just a way to track-... He was stupid. He got out of the shade and looked at the blinding sun. Very carefully, he rolled up his sleeve and stuck out his left hand, cursing at the sun burned him.

Images filled his mind. Deidara was on the kitchen floor, crying. Sasori took his hand out immediately and tried to find something in his mind, seeing if the blond was okay. Nothing. He looked at his wrist. There was no mark, but there was a scar. He sighed and took his cellphone out of his jean's pocket. He dialed Kakuzu's number, waiting for him to pick up.

"_Did you do it?"_ Sasori sighed. "Yeah, what happened to Hidan?" _"He managed to get away, but at least I know he can't track you now." _Sasori yawned. "Yeah, where should we meet up?" he heard a sigh on the other line. _"Tobi says we should meet up at _Toy's R Us_." _"That sounds good, but after that I want to actually sleep them get onto that plane tomorrow."

He heard Kakuzu groan. _"I'm really not looking forward to tomorrow." _Sasori began cleaning his finger nails and he leaned against a tree. "Why not?" _"Well, I'm going to be the one to tell your boyfriend that your dead. So how do you think I'd feel lying about that and see him brake down?" _(A/N: Kakuzu has feelings? o_O)

"Well, I'm sorry, but I just want to get this over and done with. I'll see you at _Toy's R Us_." "Bye." Sasori sighed and closed his phone. (A/N: Flip-phone!) Putting it back into his pocket he began running again. Sasori had planned on going back to his car, but what he found made him very upset. His silver accord was covered in slashes and too many holes to count.

He saw some weird symbols on the ground with a lot of blood. He sighed. _'I guess I have to run there, but I can't run in the city, so I'll have to walk... Great."_

-Two hours later-

Sasori was seething by the time he reached the giant store. He sniffed out the vampires and found them looking at some coloring books. "You couldn't have saved my car?" Sasori asked, peeved off. Kakuzu looked up from a _Little Mermaid_ coloring book and put it down. "Sorry, but that was the only thing in the way of getting me chopped up by my ex-boyfriend." Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"Was that before or after he was turned?" the miser sighed. "Before, that's why we broke up." Sasori nodded and looked at Zetsu and Tobi who were looking at which _My Little Pony _stickers to get. "So, what's the plan?" Kakuzu sighed. "We go to a new hotel, you rest up, then tomorrow morning you're at the airport, searching more on the Legend."

"Sounds good." they left the store with six coloring books; most of them Disney themed. They went to another hotel that night, Sasori having his own room this time. Staring at the ceiling he sighed and turned onto his side. He hoped that Deidara wasn't in too much pain when he burned his mark off. Or that he wouldn't go depressed and try to kill himself again.

Sasori closed his eyes and let himself slip into unconscious.

-Next Morning-

Before Sasori left for the airport, he gave Kakuzu his wedding band and hoped that he gave it to Deidara.

Sasori sighed and looked at the watch and the time flights for a trip to Suna. He got a tip that a piece of the Legend may be there. A piece that he didn't know of. That no one really knew of. He heard his flight number be called and he started walking towards the gate. He was in line, when he heard his cellphone ring. He sighed and picked it up.

"Yes." there was a moment of silence and a frustrated sigh. "He's pregnant." Sasori stopped moving as the line went and other people passed him. He dropped his phone and he stared blankly at the wall in front of him. At least he knew what Deidara was hiding. He looked down at his phone and picked it up. "Make sure nothing bad happens to them. Understand." it wasn't a question, more like a demand.

"Understood. See you in a while." "Hn." Sasori snapped his phone shut and walked over to the lady, checking the passports. He handed his to her and she stamped it and gave it back, but with a wink. He sighed and got onto the plane.

**Nyah! Sori just found out and it's sad!**

**Just letting you know! I'm going to band camp, so I'll try to post a chapter everyday before I go!**


	22. Searching

**I went to my registration a few days ago and I found out that my locker is in the Art Center! That may be cool, but the Art Center is away from the main school building! ^_^" The only class that I would have close to my locker is band!**

It was night time in Suna and Sasori continued to walk down the desert street, a cloak wrapped around him as the wind blew, causing a sandstorm that had been raging on and on. This was the third day and most civilians were inside the while time. Not being able to go to work or get food for themselves. Sasori had been here for a month and he still couldn't find the vampire who was said to have known some information.

He couldn't smell them out since the storm masked as any other person. His eyebrow twitched. This vampire was really getting on his nerves. He was looking in the streets for anybody, because only a vampire could walk through a sandstorm and not get lost. After walking for another hour, he gave up and would search tomorrow.

He was walking back to his hotel, when he saw someone in an alley, trying to get away from the storm. "Do you have any food?" Sasori eyed the person and pinned them against the wall. "Do you have any idea how freaking hard it was trying to find you? More specifically in a sandstorm?" Sasori snarled at the vampire who was smirking. "I'm sorry, but you're the one who came looking for me. It was my job to make it difficult."

Sasori glared the teen as she took of her hood. Her eyes were a striking yellow and she had blond hair that was like wheat. Her angelic face was pale and her hair in a braid, with some extra strands falling into her face. The teen pushed Sasori away and sighed. "What do you want anyway?" Sasori growled. "You know what I want. You're the one who called us in the first place."

She thought for a second. "I what, I did, didn't I?" Sasori almost face-palmed. For a teen who had all the answers, she was as dumb as a goldfish. She smiled and continued to smile for five minutes till Sasori sighed. "Is there something you need?" Sasori cursed himself. "I need your help." he said every syllable as if she were a child. "Can you," he pointed to her, "Help me," then to himself, "Find out more about the legend."

She glared at the redhead. "I'm not stupid! I just forget things!" Sasori sighed, _'Like a goldfish.' _"Well, can you?" she nodded and walked further into the alley. Sasori followed her and saw a door. She opened it and stepped inside. "Follow me, please." Sasori did so and followed the teen. "Do you want something to drink?" she asked, looking through her mini-fridge.

Sasori sighed. "I wish you'd skip the casualties. I want to get this done as soon as possible." "Cranberry juice it is then." she opened the bottle up and poured it in a dirty glass. "Would you please hurry up?" the blond looked at Sasori, smirking. "Aw~ Want to go home to your little kiddies so soon? Oh, and there's another kiddy that's also coming too, isn't there?" Sasori glared at the vampire.

"All I can tell you is that you and your... Human are apart of the Legend and that the Legend will be fulfilled." Sasori stared at her, scared. She looked at him and shook her head. "Oh no, this'll happen in a hundred years or so, but you have to take the proper cautions to make sure that power doesn't fall into the wrong hands." Sasori sighed and nodded.

"Oh and you better go now, your whole family is in danger... And I think his name is... Kakuzu. Yeah, he doesn't get there in time. So this would be one of those things like proper pre-cations. So, yeah. You better go before it's too late." Sasori ran out of the place and the teen sighed. "Pfft, that took him long enough, now... Where did I put my juice?" she looked at her hand. "Oh, there it is!"

-Home-

Sasori kept on running. The twenty-two hour flight was unbearable; Sasori didn't even bother to grab his luggage, he just kept running. He stopped only once and that was to call Kakuzu and the miser didn't pick up. Smoke. Sasori ran faster. He saw his former home just a pile of ruble and he could even smell burnt flesh. He ran up to the pile of rubble and sniffed out the smell.

He found a body, but it wasn't Deidara's. Sasori was still looking and when it became five o'clock he gave up. He slowly walked to Kakuzu's house, not even bothering to look up. He opened the door, about to call out for the miser, but he stopped. "God, Tobi, un! I told you before not to play in mud with them!" Sasori's first instinct was to hug his blond and children, but that wouldn't turn out so well, so he decided to hide in the kitchen.

"... Tobi did you leave the window open. I felt a draf-" the blond ran into the kitchen, a hand covering his mouth. Sasori cursed himself and climbed the wall and stuck onto the ceiling. "Senpai!" Tobi ran to Deidara and held his hair. Tobi turned around and made a shooing move with his hand. "Ugh... Something smells like smoke." Deidara turned around and looked up, but Tobi covered his eyes.

"Tobi, get your god damn hands off me, un!" at that moment Hato and Naoto came in, crying. Deidara's attention was averted and he looked at the twins. Sasori decided that was a good time to leave. With some difficulty, Sasori climbed out of the kitchen and onto a wall into the entry way. He sighed and let go of the wall, falling gracefully. Kakuzu was by him in an instant. "What are you doing?" he whispered.

Sasori shook his head. "That stupid brat said that they were in danger so I came back." he whispered back. "Okay, well they're fine. Now Kisame got a lead that someone may know more about the Legend in Iwa." Sasori growled, "I got some info in Suna and-" "It wont be enough, you have to get times and dates." he pushed Sasori out of the door. "Come back in a couple of years." and the door was closed in his face.

Sasori growled. "Might as well go to Iwa then."

-In Iwa-

Sasori frowned as he put on more sunblock. Iwa was one of the hottest places he's been to and it was killing him. Just like the first vampire, he couldn't find them. One: it was too crowded, two: It was too hot, and three: he doubted any vampire would live here. He tried to stay in the shade at all times, or tried not to touch people since they would probably freak out about how cold he was and he didn't want random people to try and cuddle with him.

He stepped into a shop with air-conditioning and he sighed. There were a lot of people in here. Some drinking at the bar, eating, fanning themselves, talking or just doing nothing. He decided to ask some questions, hoping that he got some useful answers. He went and sat down at the bar. "What can I get ya?" the bartender asked with a wink. She had black hair that was up in a bun, green eyes and had on way too much makeup.

She was in a tank-top that was showing a little too much cleavage and was in short-shorts. She winked at him again and Sasori put on his best seductive look. "Oh, I'm just looking for a certain someone~ Do you know anyone by the name of Seiji?" he smirked when she began blushing. "Um, uh-" "It's okay, Dolly," a man next to Sasori said. "I'm Seiji. What d'you want?" the man was tan and was wearing a red shirt unbuttoned, with a white undershirt. He wore some ripped up jeans and had black spiked up hair, with a bandana holding it up.

Sasori's face went passive and he turned away from the bartender. "I'm here to get some information. I heard you got some info from an elder." Seiji nodded. "I did, about three hundred years ago... The old coot was dying and he said that he had to say something important to me. He was speaking the vampire language, which I didn't know at the time, so I learned it and understood every word he said."

Sasori narrowed his eyes at the man. Why would he just give out information like that and be okay with it. Sasori knew that something wasn't right. "Who was the 'old coot'?" the other vampire was caught off guard and he almost glared at Sasori. "He just told me to call him teacher. I never learned his name." Sasori knew that now he was lying.

"Where were you born?" Seiji continued to glare. "Right here in Iwa." Sasori nodded, "And you said that this was three hundred years ago?" the vampire nodded. "Hm, that's weird considering that vampires didn't make it that far north since the 1900's. It was always to hot for them to come up here, but then it cooled down."

Seiji looked pissed and you could see the sweat beating down his head. He gave a nervous chuckle. "Listen dude..." he leaned in close to Sasori, so others wouldn't here. "I was just told that if anyone came here asking about information that I have to lie or else." Sasori stared at him, impassive. "Do you know what information I'm looking for?"

Seiji shrugged his shoulders. "All I know is that you want something about some old legend and that I'm supposed to lead you somewhere else and you would be... Killed." Sasori nodded. "So why are you telling me?" Seiji gulped and shook his head, quickly smiling. "Because I have nothing to lose." Sasori raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said 'or else', which means I'm sure you have something to lose."

When he didn't get an answer he sighed. "I'm done with this. I know you're not a vampire, you were bitten and you have a Link, that's why you're probably doing this. They kill the vampire, they kill you. You don't want to die. I understand that it's a human thing, and it probably sucks (A/N: A PUN!) but I have to go now." Sasori stood up and exited the shop, leaving the human dumb-founded.

Sasori sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. _'Well that was a waste of time.'_


	23. Continuing

It had been eight or so months since Sasori "died" and the said redhead was wandering around around Konoha late at night. "Damn vampire. He couldn't even say a sentence before he killed himself." Sasori growled and continued to look for any other vampire in the city. All of the vampires had gotten a threat from someone to not say anything, if they knew anything. So Sasori expected the ones who knew that wanted to tell were killed and those who said they wouldn't were hiding or like Sasori's other one, killed themselves.

He sighed and crossed the street, not even bothering to look both ways. It was about twelve AM, which meant it was Hato and Naoto's birthday, or it would be at four o'clock. A car zoomed past him and he jumped into an alley. He eyed the car. "That's Konan's car. What's she doing out so late?" deciding to investigate, he began following her.

He noticed that she was heading into the woods, which confused him since there wasn't much out here. He listened closely and he could here Konan talking to herself. "Almost there!" Sasori listened even more closely and his eyes widened when he heard screaming. He ran ahead of the car and followed the screaming. He came up to Kakuzu's house and his eyebrow's crunched together. He saw Konan's car come up and she ran out of it to the house.

He continued to listen. "Wh-when did your water break?" "Al-almost a-an h-hour ago, un." Sasori's eyes went wider and at what he just heard. His third child was about to be born and he was there. There was another scream and he cringed. He climbed the house and sat on the windowsill, looking into the window.

Deidara looked in so much pain and his hands clenched the sheets under him. "You'll need to push, Deidara." he shook his head with tears coming down his face. "G-god, it hurts... Ah!" Sasori flinched and Deidara clutched at his stomach. Sasori just wanted to hold the blond's hand and tell him everything was okay, but he couldn't.

"A-ah!" he took a shaky sob as he pushed again.

-Five hours later-

Sasori was pulling on his hair by the time the blond reached his fifth hour. "Just one more push." Sasori heard a groan and a little cry. He looked into the window and half-smiled. "It's a girl!" Konan turned to the blond, her smile slowly fading. "Tobi!" Sasori anxiously watched as the boy came into the room, letting his blood drip into his lover's mouth, then putting his wrist in.

After five minutes Deidara's eyes opened and he began coughing. "That's the sweetest thing I've ever tasted." Sasori sighed in relief and he heard an "ahem" form below him. He looked down to see Kakuzu, staring up at him. Sasori sighed and jumped down. "Is there a reason you're here?" Sasori glared at the miser. "Sorry if I wanted to see my child being born... And I came to tell you that the leads you gave me were either fake or wont talk."

The miser sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Fine, but we found another one-" "!" Sasori's head snapped around and he was about to go see what was wrong, but Kakuzu put a hand on his shoulder. "Tobi can take car of it." Sasori glared at the tan vampire and shook his hand off his shoulder. "I don't know why you put so much faith in that little brat."

Kakuzu sighed, but continued. "It's in Amen and a man known as Ramen," Sasori stared at him. "There is no way this is a real lead." the miser sighed, "Zetsu did a full background check and we're pretty positive it is." the redhead frowned. "At least Amen isn't that far away." Kakuzu shrugged. "You'll be the one to find him anyway, so-" Sasori nodded and looked up at the window.

The miser took a big exhale. "Go ahead." Sasori didn't need to be told twice as he climbed up to the window, seeing Deidara about to pass out. "Ayano..." he raised an eyebrow in confusion. Carefully opening the window, he stepped inside. He gulped when he looked at Hato and Naoto. Not seeing them for such a long time really had an effect on him and seeing them grown up made him feel empty.

He went to their side of the bed and gave them both a kiss on the forehead. Hato shifted herself closer to her father. He smiled and brushed his fingers against her pale cheek. Naoto began mumbling and his eyes began to open, then close. Sasori smiled to himself and he went to see his new daughter. Deidara was right by her and being this close to the blond was making him go crazy.

Deidara's hair was sticking to his face, from the hard labor he just went through for the second time and his breathing was soft. Sasori leaned in and kissed his cheek. Deidara shifted slightly and his eyebrow's furrowed, like he was confused. Sasori smiled and kissed his forehead, easing the wrinkles. He heard a small whine and he looked at the newborn.

Slowly she opened her eyes and stared at Sasori. He gave a nervous chuckle and continued to look at her. She was chubby and pale. She had blue-grey eyes and orange hair. She yawned and closed her eyes, snuggling into Deidara. Sasori smiled and kissed her forehead, before leaving.

-Away-

Sasori brought his cloak closer to him as the rain continued to fall. He had been asking people about a man named Ramen, but they just laughed and said that there was no such man. Sasori groaned, _'What if he left?'_ he shook his head. _'No, I bet he's just hiding.'_ Sasori continued to look and he soon decided that the stupid vampire wasn't going to show.

"Hey? Do you want to bye a sundial?" (A/N: Lol! Hercules!) Sasori turned around and stared at the man. "I don't think I need a sundial here." he turned around, but felt a firm hand on his shoulder. "Just look and see if you like any. Then you'll know fur sure." Sasori sighed and turned around. He tried glaring at the poor peddler, but his hood covered half of his eyes.

The man took out a bag and held it out for Sasori. The said redhead reached in and took out the only thing in there. He sighed, "You're not a very good salesman, because this isn't sundial. I don't even know what it is." the object in his hand was the shape of a sundial, but had no thing sticking out of it and had three pictures on it.

On the left a moon, on the right a sun and in the middle was the two pictures put together. Sasori stared at the thing then the man. There was also a little arrow pointing to the moon. Sasori guessed it had something to do with night time, since it was late at night. "It says the time of the day and what's in the sky." Sasori scoffed.

"Then what's with the middle picture?" the man smirked. "The arrow will point to it during a solar eclipse. Be on the look for one and keep that on you. You'll need it." the man started laughing to himself. "My name's Nemar, by the way." Sasori ignored the man and out the strange device in his pocket. "Thank you... Nemar... Wait," the man was already down the street.

Sasori sighed. "I don't see how Kakuzu said his name backwards. Ramen. I swear."

**Sadly, because I'm going to Band Camp I don't have enough time to use the computer, so for the next three days there will be no chapters, then when it's the weekend I'll started posting again, since the camp will be over.**

**3 DAYS! Not including this one!**

**Review?**


	24. Helping

**Band camp was fun! Even though we didn't spend the night, so it's not a camp! XD My feet and shoulders hurt form marching! Todays a Russian Holiday, so no more fasting for now! =3**

"I'm really not in the mood, Kenmei." Sasori shouted at the blond teen. "Come on, Sasori! Just one shot!" Sasori stared at the teen. "Are you even old enough to drink?" she glared at the redhead. "I was turned when I was fifteen, but that was like six hundred years ago!" Sasori sighed and continued to walk down the street. "Why did you come all the way to Konoha just to get me a drink?"

She frowned. "God! All of you older vampires always do this to me! I'm old in vampire years, but I'm not old enough in human and you always treat me like a child!" Sasori stared at the vampire, confused about her outburst. She has panting still looking at him. "It didn't work did it?" "Not a bit." he continued walking and he soon came to an apartment he was staying at.

She followed him up the stairs. "That's smart! Live in the same city as your human! He is never going to find you!" Sasori rolled his eyes. "It's just to make sure they're still safe." Kenmei scoffed. "Sasori, they've been safe for the past two years." the redhead wasn't listening. "They haven't been able to find you or them because you burned your mark off, so that's good!

Kenmei sat down on his couch, with a coke in her hand. "Where did you get that?" Sasori asked, looking for a snack. She shrugged. "I found it outside your door." she opened it and took a sip. Sasori eyed her when she spit it out. "Ugh! They used way too much arsenic in here! It's way to noticeable!" Sasori rolled his eyes and sighed. "I need to go hunting soon."

The blond froze. "Wont something appear on the victims?" Sasori shook his head. "I checked and there wasn't one when I bit them... I wonder if I really severed the Link." Kenmei shook her head. "No, but you weekend it pretty bad. You'll still age with your human, but you can't feel the Link at all. And if one of you dies, it's more like a part of you dies too, but not all of it. It's pretty painful!"

Sasori looked back at the teenager. "Then I'm sure you've experienced it?" the blond narrowed her eyes at the redhead. Her fun demeanor was gone and she looked dead serious. "I was bitten and not killed. The vampire tried to sever the Link by burning off his mark. He then left me alone till one day I almost die from heart failure. I found out he died by another vampire... I was turned the next month."

She looked disgusted just talking about it. Was it that bad? "Who was the vampire?" Sasori asked, settling for some coffee. "My father." Sasori almost froze, but he continued to make his coffee. "What happened?" the blond glared at Sasori. "Hey, you know everything about me and I know nothing about you, so-" "Fine... My father was always abusive... One day he was turned and he became even more abusive..." there was a long silence.

"One day he said he was hungry and was going to go out. He came back saying he was still hungry and attacked me. I woke up and he was mad, so he burned off his mark when he finally got some sun light. I left him and my siblings behind and one day I almost died. I was turned by my older brother." Sasori's face was passive. Sure the vampire had a rough life, but he couldn't do anything about it.

"Pretty depressing story, but you seem to get by it fine." Sasori said as he put his coffee in the microwave to warm up. "Yeah, I guess I do... Hey, can I stay here for the night?" Sasori raised a red brow. "Why?" she shrugged. "I have no where else to go and I just shared you my life's story and I give you information about the Legend every once and a while."

Sasori frowned. "Fine, but you're sleeping on the couch." "Aw! Why can't I sleep on the bed?" Sasori sighed, "Fine, you can sleep on the bed and I'll sleep on the couch." she pouted, "Why can't we both sleep on the bed?" Sasori's eyes narrowed to slits. "No." her bottom lip quivered. "B-but-" "I don't give a shit! We're not sleeping in the same bed."

"What about the couch?" Sasori glared at her. "Get out." he pointed to the door, waiting for her to leave. "You would kick out a fifteen year-old just like that?" she asked with big watery eyes; Sasori nodded. "Yes, I would." she grumbled in defeat. "Fine, I'll sleep on the couch." Sasori scoffed, "I kicked you out and you're still here."

She yawned and lied down on the couch. Sasori cursed himself. The microwave dinged and he took out his coffee. He stared at it, suddenly loosing his appetite. He sighed and put the cup down, heading to his room. Not even bothering to take off his clothes, he got under the covers and fell asleep.

-If only-

Blond hair. That's all that Sasori could see and he felt at ease. He felt a body on his own and he sighed. He began petting the hair, but noticing that something was wrong. This hair was too coarse and heavy. The color was off and the body felt too light. Cursing, Sasori threw the teen off of him and glared at her. "Why'd you do that?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

Sasori continued to glare and he made her get off his bed. "Hey, that's not nice!" Kenmei objected. Sasori made her walk to the front door, him following her. "Maybe you should have thought about that before we slept in my bed." he opened the door and made her walk out, till she was across the street. He shut the door and sighed.

For a second he thought it was Deidara on top of him, and not some stupid little brat. Deciding today would be a good day to investigate some more, Sasori grabbed his jacket and headed outside, where Kenmei was waiting. "You're a jerk you know that!" Sasori scoffed, "Tell me something I don't know." she glared at him. "Fine, I will! Your stupid human get's in a car accident and dies!"

Sasori stared at her. She looked dead serious and that made a pit in his stomach. "When?" he asked, taking a step towards her. She shrugged, "I don's know- Oh, wait I do know! It already happened." Sasori's eyes went wide and he ran to the local hospital. Once he was there, he smelled out Deidara, telling he was loosing a lot of blood.

Crying? "M-mama..." Sasori stepped around the corner to see Ayano crying into her hands. He frowned and walked in front of her kneeling. She looked up startled and her eyes widened. She didn't say anything, she just leapt onto Sasori and cried. The redhead was shocked. He didn't think she'd remember him at all. He half-smiled and sat down, pulling her into his lap.

"How could you do something like that, Harold!_?_" Sasori turned his head to see a blond woman yelling at a man with blond hair. "I was trying to rush to the recital!" the man screamed back. "For Aiko!" the woman just scoffed. "It's not like you've been to any of her other recitals." the woman was holding two children's hands.

There was a little girl with blond pig-tails and was in a tutu. The boy was in a dark blue polo shirt and denim pants. "Because of you Deidara is in the hospital. One of my closets friends!" a nurse came up and tried to make them lower their voices, which they did. "Hato and Naoto are having surgery and Deidara didn't get it any better."

Ayano let out a sob and Sasori tried to soother her by making shushing noises. The blond woman turned towards them and she gasped. She walked up to them and stared at Sasori. "Who're you?" Sasori gulped. "I'm Deidara's brother in-law. I'm Sasori's twin brother." it was a good lie, right? The woman looked confused. "Deidara never mentioned that Sasori had a twin... What's your name?"

Sasori gulped. "Taka." she nodded. "Well... Taka, w-why are you here?" Sasori frowned. "I got a call about the crash and I came to the hospital as soon as possible-" "Where's Sasori?" she asked sitting down beside him. "I don't know... I haven't heard from him in a while..." she sighed. "I'm Kathy by the way. This is my daughter Aiko and my son Keitaro." both children sat down by their mother.

"So have you met Deidara before?" Sasori nodded his head. "But don't talk about me to him." Kathy stared at him. "Why?" "Bad memories." was his only answer before shifting Ayano, so she could probably fall asleep. She cuddled into him and shuddered from another shaky sob. Sasori rubbed her back and she relaxed.

Sasori looked down the hall seeing the man known as Harold had gone away a long time ago. "So your husband, I suspect..." Kathy nodded solemnly. "I don't want Deidara to know it was him." Sasori nodded. "I'm going to go pay for the hospital bill." when Sasori was about to put down Ayano, she freaked out and clung to him. "Please?"

He frowned and picked her up. He walked to the front desk asking for the bills. Ayano rested her head against his shoulder and was sniffling. "Is she okay?" the receptionist asked. Sasori nodded. "She's just shaken up." was all he said before signing for the bills. He had two bank accounts. One for him then Deidara. He was using Deidara's right now, so maybe he would think that this was paid for right away.

Once all the papers were signed he went back to the hallway and sat down, Ayano on the brink of sleep. In three hours Deidara was moved from the operating room to the intensive care. Sasori thought that this would be his best chance to probably save Deidara, so he put Ayano down on the row of chairs. Very stealthy like he went into the room and when the nurses weren't looking he dripped some of his blood into some that Deidara was getting.

He looked at the blond's face and frowned. Deidara had a bunch of bandages on his face and covering his left eye. You could see some stitches on his arms that were already scarred and he gulped. Leaning in slowly, he kissed the blond'd forehead. There was no response. He didn't expect any. He left the room, before the nurse noticed he was there.

He went back to Ayano, who was now half-awake. He picked her up again and rested her in his lap, so she could fall sleep again.

-Two hours later-

Sasori continued to stroke Ayano's hair and he sighed. Konan hadn't come yet, but he could here a set of hurried feet heading towards them. He kissed his daughters head and stood up, leaving her on the chair. A minute later Konan came in, looking for Ayano. Sasori frowned and walked around the corner. Walking out of the hospital he saw Kenmei, smirking at him.

"See, I am useful!" Sasori nodded, "I guess you are." he continued walking down a random street, the blond following him. "So... What're you gonna do now?" Sasori shrugged, "Maybe go and look for some more info on the Legend." he took out the weird object from his pocket. An eclipse was going to happen soon and that meant that his family would be sacrificed.

"Are you ready for when that happens?" Kenmei asked, nudging her head towards the device. Sasori took a deep breath, "I'll have to be."

Review?


	25. Ritual part 2

**Sorry this took so long. I had to clean! XD**

Sasori sat, disguised as a guard in the black hummer. Kakuzu was right beside him and he hoped everything would go according to plans. When he felt the vehicle stop he knew that they found what they were looking for. Pain stepped out of the hummer and went to the black honda accord. He couldn't really see anything with his perifial vision, due to hid hood, but he didn't want to risk anything and turn his head.

Pain negotiating and he gulped. He heard the car door being forced open and Deidara stepping out and taking their children to the hummer. Sasori had to resist the urge to touch the blond or his children, as they sat by him, totally unaware of what was going on. Or at least the kids were. "You seem calm." Sasori noticed Deidara didn't even look up.

"You're also quiet." "Who're you?" Sasori almost smiled. His daughter's curiosity isn't always a good thing. "I am Pain." "Did your Mama name you that?" "No, she did not. I named myself that." Sasori could see Ayano looking up at Deidara. "Can I do that, Mama?" Deidara sighed, "No, Ayano, you can't, un." "Deidara, was it?" "Yes, un." "Hm, you do look like how 'he' described you."

"And who's he, un?" "Oh, no one." Sasori honestly had no idea who Pain was talking about, but he had a feeling that he didn't want to know. It was silent the rest of the way and Sasori just wanted it to end. Soon they came to a church, but Sasori knew it was a cover up for an underground cave where the ritual will take place.

The door was open and Kakuzu shoved them. Sasori glared at the miser, almost telling him to back off. The church doors opened and they were shoved by some other guards. Sasori could see Deidara sneaking peeks at Hato and Naoto, but Ayano was looking at him, smiling. Deidara noticed this and frowned when she waved. Sasori let a small smile pass his lips, but it was soon gone.

They came up to a cave opening and Sasori took in every detail. There was a sun in the center of the room and beside that there was a crescent moon with some stars and around that there was a a crescent moon and sun put together a little farther from that and the sun was shining on it. Two guards came up and took Hato and Naoto.

They took Ayano next and he could see Deidara about to run to them, but Sasori got a firm grip on his arm. Deidara turned and glared at him. Another guard came up and grabbed Deidara away from Sasori. The said redhead could see the vampire take Deidara to where Hato was standing, in her moon and the guard slit the blond's palm, making the blood drip into the moon.

He moved to Naoto's circle and squeezed some blood out, making it mark the circle. Sasori knew that Deidara didn't see, but he saw their marks fall off their neck's and onto their symbols making them glow to life. The silver and gold auras came to life and Sasori knew it was starting. Deidara looked back at Hato and Naoto, looking sorry.

His bloody hand dripped into Ayano's circle and her mark fell off, her aura coming to life. Deidara was brought back to him and Sasori's nose stung as the room was filled with the smell of the ocean, desert, and a meadow? Sasori hadn't smelled that one before. A statue appeared and the sun and moon lined up, soon dragons were slithering out of the statues mouth. They lunged at Ayano and Pain began chanting.

Sasori could feel, Deidara shaking. Sasori watched as his daughter's life was being sucked out of her, and being transferred Hato and Naoto. Sasori could see tears forming from Ayano's eyes and he gulped. Deidara was about to scream, but Sasori covered his mouth, feeling the tears falling onto his hand. Sasori saw Kakuzu nod and he took off running.

His fingers twitched and all of the vampires after him stopped. He ran to Pain and the said vampire tried to punch him, missing. Sasori smirked and kicked the book out of the vampire's hand, stopping the ritual. The dragons went back to the strange statue and Ayano began falling. Sasori jumped up and caught her. He turned to see Deidara already holding Hato and Naoto.

Sasori walked up to the blond and Deidara took Ayano away from him immediately. Sasori frowned when he glared, but he didn't expect the blond to take off his hood.

-Up-

Deidara froze. He felt like he was chocking when seeing his supposedly dead lover. He gasped and covered his mouth, tears running down his face. Sasori frowned and helped the blond stand up. Deidara latched onto the vampire, crying softly into his robe. Sasori rubbed his back, trying to soothe him, but what he didn't expect was for the blond to pull away.

Deidara looked up at him, with hurt eyes. Deidara mouthed one word that hurt Sasori. Why? He frowned and looked away. Deidara did the same and went back to Hato and Naoto, who were waking up, Sasori following him. They both heard a grunt and they turned around. Pain was glaring at them. "It seems that I have chosen the wrong time to do this ritual... but it will be done later. You have my word."

Sasori narrowed his eyes at the auburn haired vampire. Kakuzu came up and helped Deidara up, since he had apparently fallen. Sasori sighed and picked up Hato and Naoto, helping the blond out. Deidara just held Ayano, as they walked through the hall. Sasori wanted to pull his hair out at the awkward silence that was around them.

They soon came to the entrance and found a car to get into. Sasori and Deidara got into the back, Kakuzu driving. Deidara leaned his head against Sasori's shoulder, already falling asleep. Sasori half-smiled, but it soon left his face and a frown replaced it. Deidara probably wouldn't forgive him and he wouldn't be surprised if the blond didn't want to be with him anymore.

He lied and he should get the consequences. Hato and Naoto were now half-awake the redhead looking up at Sasori, confused. The vampire sighed and she rested her head on his shoulder again. "What are you going to do now?" Kakuzu asked from the front. "I don't know anymore... I guess I'll just play it out and see what happens." the miser nodded and continued to look at the road.

Soon, the car was driving up a long driveway, that Sasori never seen before. "This is where they're living." Sasori nodded and Kakuzu pulled up to the front door. Sasori sighed and gently shook the sleeping blond's shoulder, successfully waking him up. "We're here." he whispered; blue eyes fluttered open and blinked slowly. Deidara sat up and looked around.

Once he spotted Sasori he frowned and looked away. Sasori was about to say something, but Deidara already left. Sasori looked away and got out of the car. "I'm gonna go drop this thing off somewhere. Tell me what happens." Kakuzu said, backing out; Sasori nodded and walked up the steps and to the front door. Deidara had already gotten to Hato and Naoto's bedroom and he placed Ayano on the bed.

Sasori followed his example and put Hato and Naoto down, tucking them under the blanket. Deidara didn't stay and Sasori decided he should probably talk to him now. He found the blond in the hall, looking at nothing in particular. Sasori was about two steps away from him, when Deidara reeled around and slapped him across the face. Sasori saw it coming. He knew it would hurt. He could've prevented it, but he didn't.

He looked away from the blond. "Look at me, un." he did as the younger male instructed. Tears were streaming down the blond'a face and his cheeks were flushed with anger, but that didn't compare to the fury in his eyes. "Why?" Sasori didn't answer. "Why?" more tears came, but Sasori couldn't find himself to answer. "Was it because I was pregnant again, un?" no answer.

"Were you fed up with me and our children?" silence. "Why did you come back, un? Do you know how much pain you caused us?" Sasori continued to stare at the blond. "Hato would ask nearly everyday when daddy was coming back... Do you know how hard it was to answer?" Deidara sighed in defeat when Sasori didn't answer. "Why...?"... he waited for an answer. Any type of response.

Nothing came. Deidara bit his lip and the tears continued on. "It was to protect you." he looked up to see Sasori had spoken. "I burned off my mark so they wouldn't find either of us and I would be able to get more research on the Legend." Deidara continued to look up, the salty drops of liquid still present. "I was there when Ayano was born. I tried to make it in time to try and save you all from the fire... I saved you from the car wreck." the list went on and Deidara continued to stare.

"All of this was done to protect all of you." once the redhead was done Deidara looked away. "... When was this planned, un?" a moment of silence. "When I had to leave to Kakuzu and you were passed out in the library." Deidara nodded and frowned. "I wish you would've told me, un." Sasori smiled, "Some vampires have the ability to go threw being's minds... If one of them got to you then the whole plan would've failed."

They didn't say anymore. They just continued to stand there, looking away from each other. "Why for so long, un?" Deidara asked, out of the blue. "I had to have some time for the research and I needed to come back on this day to stop the ritual." Deidara didn't say anything. Sasori looked down, knowing that the blond probably didn't want anything to do with him.

But what he didn't expect was for the blond to fling himself at the redhead and wrap his arms around the vampire's neck. Sasori was baffled. He didn't even think this was an option. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around the blond's waist. Deidara began sobbing into Sasori's neck, just glad that the redhead was back. Sasori gave a small smile and rubbed the blond's back.

"P-please... don't go again, un..." Deidara whispered, latching onto Sasori tighter; the redhead smiled and brought Deidara's lips up to his. Their lips molded together perfectly, as if they were made for each other. Deidara stood on the balls of his feet and Sasori leaned down, deepening the kiss. Sasori poked his tongue through the blond's lips and Deidara let the muscle in.

The wet organ began making it's way over everything; claiming the whole crevice as it's own. Deidara pulled away, panting for air. "I wont... Ever." was Sasori's answer. Deidara smiled and pulled him down for another kiss.

**:D**

**Yesterday, me and my mom saw Eclipse... All I have to say is, it's the same as the book; and we went to my fave anime store! I never looked behind the counter but once I did I practically died! I saw a real Death Note, and all these Kingdom Hearts necklaces and headbands! I got Dei's headband for 4 DOLLARS! DAT'S A GOOD PRICE! Then I needed a n****ew wallet so I got a Garra wallet that I had my eye on forever and I got pockey! The headband is really weird so I think when I cosplay to just where a black headband, or maybe the wig I'll wear will cover it up? I can't cut my hair since I'm russian =.="**


	26. School

**I didn't get to proof read all this chapter, so I hope there aren't too many mistakes =.="**

"I don't want you to go, un! You or Mama! I don't like her!" Sasori rubbed his forehead and looked at Deidara who was smirking. "Uh, Hato... Me and Mama have to go-" "Oh, not yet, Danna. I still have to hand out invitations to their birthday party, un." Naoto and Ayano smiled. "We're still having one?" Deidara nodded. "Yes, you are."

"Don't go! I don't like her!" this time Hato looked angry, as she clung to Sasori's leg. Sasori sighed and pried her off. "We'll be back soon, okay?" the redhead was staring at her father, almost confused. "You look different, un." Deidara looked at Sasori. He did. His hair was longer, and his face was more shaper. Not to mention that he was taller then the blond and Deidara could've sworn that he would be taller.

Sasori smiled, "I grew." Naoto looked at Hato. "You grow, Hato." the said redhead glared at her brother. "I know, Nao. I just noticed, un..." Sasori smirked. She was blushing bright red and she was crossing her arms, making her look adorable. Sasori chuckled and kissed her forehead. "You don't look pretty when you scowl like that, honey." (A/N: My dad says that, but uses one of my nicknames!)

Her glare softened and she looked down. "Okay, un." Deidara smiled, "You guys will help me hand out the invitations. Okay, un?" they all nodded and stood up. Deidara walked up to the pre-school teacher and tapped her shoulder. The brunette turned around, her smile never faltering. "Oh, I didn't see you come in..." Deidara wondered why she stopped and he had an idea, when she started blushing.

"U-um... Wh-who's that?" she asked, pointing to Sasori, who was now playing with all three of his children. Deidara smiled., "That's Sasori, their father, un." Ms. Trea slowly nodded. "Um, yeah, uh..." she continued to gawk. Deidara glared at her. "Well, it's Hato, Naoto and Ayano's birthday in a week and I wanted to hand out..." the brunette ignored him and walked to the redhead.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Trea. You're kids' teacher!" Sasori looked up and stood up to his full height, towering over the female by half a foot. "Hello." Sasori said indifferently, making him her blush grow. She stuck out her hand for the handsome male to shake. Sasori did so and she smiled, giving a giggle. By this time Deidara had seen enough of the woman flirting with his spouse.

He walked up to Sasori, who smile at him. "S-so you two are-" "Married, yes, un." Deidara said, leaning against his lover, an arm coming around his waist. The brunette was taken aback, but she tried to smile. "I see... Um, you were saying something about a birthday party?" Deidara nodded and took out some invitations. "We're inviting the whole class, un."

Ms. Trea took them and nodded, "D-do you want me to hand them out?" Deidara smile and nodded, "We have to leave soon, since I have a doctors appointment, un." the teacher nodded and smiled, "Okay!" she looked at the twin's, who were looking up at her. "Um, Hato... You don't have your gloves?" the brunette frowned and her mouth formed into a thin line.

The four year-old looked at the back of her bare hands. "They were itchy so I took them off, un." she answered almost scared. Sasori raised an eyebrow and looked at Deidara, who was glaring the the teacher. "I don't think she has to wear those anymore, un." the woman looked at Deidara, "And why not?" Deidara pulled away from Sasori, "Because, I think you've degraded her enough, un!"

Hato was looking back and forth, as they had their disagreements. "Mama, can I have my glove-" "We're not giving in, Hato, un." Deidara said looking at his daughter, who looked like she was about to cry. Sasori put a hand on Deidara's shoulder. "What's wrong?" "_Ms. Trea _doesn't like Hato's hands, so she makes her cover them up, un."

"Now, I didn't say it like that!" "Bull sh-" Sasori covered Deidara's mouth with his hand, "No cursing, brat." Deidara glared at his lover, and Sasori took off his hand. "She doesn't have to wear them, un." the brunette narrowed her eyes at the blond. "Fine, but she wont be making any friends with those things on her hands."

Naoto frowned, and grabbed his sister's hand, trying to reassure her. "We're going to be late, un. Do you have your lunches?" Deidara asked the twins, who both nodded. "Good. C'mon, Ayano, un." Deidara grabbed the two year-old's hand and Sasori took the other. "We'll be back soon, un. Love you both, un." Sasori smiled and nodded, before they left.

Ms. Trea sighed in frustration, "First I find out they're married then I have to get into a fight." she kept on muttering under her breath, gripping the invitations in her hand. She turned and smile almost sadistic at the four year-olds. "Why don't you hand out the invitations, Hato? Naoto can help too!" the redhead blinked, but shook her head. "I-I-" "Oh, it's fine!" the brunette handed the papers to the redhead and pushed her towards a group of kids their age.

She blushed at seeing the other kids. She held out a paper, her hand shaking, "I-I was wondering, if you wou-would go to mine and Nao's birthday p-party, un." the children didn't respond and Ms. Trea smirked, "Try again." tears began forming in the redhead's eyes. "I-I-I w-was wondering i-if you-" "Don't stutter. It's hard for them to understand you."

Hato looked up at Ms. Trea. "Can I-I do th-" Naoto grabbed an invitation from his sister's hand and smiled at her. "Hato wants you to come to our birthday party." he stuck out the invitation and the kids eyed it. "Why are you talking to us?" Naoto continued to smile, "We want to make friends!" one of the girls smiled, "I'll take one!" he nodded and handed one out to her.

Soon, almost all of the kids had one and they all wanted to play with the cheery blond. "See, Hato. You just have to stop being to scared, and go for it." the redhead was looking away from the whole scene. Her brother had no problems with making friends; she was the one holding him back this whole time. "Do you wanna play imagine with us?" a girl with blue hair asked.

"Sure!" Naoto replied. He was about to go run off with them when he stopped to look at his older sister. She was sitting on the floor in their usual play area, messing with some clay. "What about my sister?" some of the kids' smiles melted off. "Um-" "Why do you want her to play?" Naoto's eyebrows furrowed, "She's my sister and I don't wanna leave her alone-" "She looks fine by herself."

The blond looked at his sister again and he frowned. He knew what was right, but he just liked the idea of having friends, to actually be accepted. "Okay, let's play!" he ran over to the other kids, leaving his sister to be on her own. He laughed and pretended to be a dragon, the other kids joining in on being mythical creatures.

Hato continued to mold the white clay in her hands. She looked up seeing her brother playing with some other kids. They were laughing and smiling and it seemed her brother was having a great time. She looked down at her clay. She was glad that he was happy; that she didn't have to hold him back anymore. He'd be happier this way.

_'But am I happy?'_ she looked around area. She was alone. That didn't bug her. If she was alone, then no one would be mean to her. She half-smiled; she liked that idea. Never to be judged, or at least she wouldn't have to here it. She had her own fun by herself. She put away the clay and took out a puzzle that she had already done.

Spilling out the pieces, she began putting them face up, so she could see where they go. She began putting the edge pieces together and soon she was done with the whole puzzle. She sighed and began another one. Then another. Then another. It soon came to be that she had done all of the puzzles. She got out of her chair and went back to her little square to begin molding clay again.

She looked at her hand mouths and frowned. Maybe this was why nobody liked her? Maybe it was her hair? Did she say something wrong? Shaking the thoughts from her head, she began to mold the clay with her hands, not even bothering to use her extra mouths. She didn't know why she wanted to know why people didn't like her, but the thought just occurred to her out of nowhere.

A pit filled her stomach, but she knew she wasn't hungry. She had the urge to be excepted like her brother, but for some reason she couldn't find herself to do so. Looking over her shoulder she saw her twin laughing and smiling with some other boys; the girls around him blushing and giggling. Hato's eyes were half-lidedd, as she watched the whole scene.

She turned back to her clay and continued molding. Ten minutes later Ms. Trea announce it was "Lunch Time" and Hato noticed that Naoto's lunch and her's were put together. So maybe they could eat together. The thought brought a light to her lonely world and she smiled when Naoto came over. "Hi, Nao, un!" she didn't know why she was so happy to see him, but it was like she had to feel happy around him.

Naoto was avoiding her gaze and he rubbed the back of his neck, "Can I have my half of the lunch?" he asked quietly; Hato's smile dropped and she looked down hurt. Again, she had no idea why her brother can mess with her emotions like that. She felt so vulnerable around him. She nodded and took out the sandwich and juice box. "Mama, wants us to split the cookie, un." Naoto shook his head.

"You can have it." was all he said before he walked away. She blinked the tears out of her eyes. It was barely two hours since Naoto hadn't been with her and she was already crying. Bitting her lip, she went to an empty table and took out her sandwich. She took a bite of it, not tasting it, but knowing that she would soon be full.

She looked at her cookie and sighed, putting it back in the bag. She finished her lunch much for quickly then all of the other kids and she began playing with her clay. "Why aren't you playing with the other kids?" Hato looked up to see Ms. Trea standing there, frowning. Hato could see right past it and saw how much she was enjoying her misery.

"They don't like me, un." she answered truthfully, looking away from the brunette. "Why is that?" she just shrugged, "Hm, well why don't you try again?" she shook her head, still molding the clay. "Why not?" Hato looked up this time, her blue eyes filled with confusion. "I don't want to..." "But, Nao-" "He's happy, un. I'm happy too, so isn't your job done?" Hato asked, harshly.

The brunette was taken aback once more, "Well I-" "I'm tired, un." Hato stood up, leaving her clay where it was and went to the other room for a nap. She really had no intention of napping; she really just snuck some clay in her left hand mouth and she planned on playing with it there. At least there she wouldn't be teased by her teacher and the other kids.

She got a mat and sat on it, already playing with the clay. She kept on reusing the one piece of clay, making it into so many different things. Soon she began to wish that she snuck more. She began humming her father's lullaby that soothed her to sleep. No matter what the blond was by her side and he would always take care of her.

He helped her get comfortable with all the new things, with whenever she was sad, or she had a disturbing vision. He was there, but he wasn't here now. When she woke up, she saw the room was still empty. She sat up and looked around. It didn't look like her parents would be coming any time soon. She stood up and sat on the seat by the window.

The day was average and it didn't bring her any more entertainment then she had at the moment, which was none. Looking around again, she noticed the teacher who was supposed to be looking over the sleeping children wasn't there. She frowned and left the room to go back to the play room. There she found the whole class in a circle.

"Oh, Hato, you woke up!" the said redhead looked up to see Ms. Trea smiling. "We're doing an activity to get to know each other better. Come sit in the circle." She didn't say anything, but sat down where some kids made some room, but it just looked like they didn't want to be by her. "Okay, I am Ms. Trea and you are-" "Cindy!" "Paul." "Kenya!" the line continued on and it was Naoto's turn. "Naoto!"

A few more kids and it was Hato's turn, "Hato, un..." "We can't here you..." Ms. Trea said, "Speak up louder." the four year-old glared at the brunette. "Hato." "Very good! Now continue!" the names continued till they were back to Ms. Trea. "Good job, now let's say one thing about each other. I am a teacher. Now you go." "I have a kitty!" "I have a Momma and a Daddy." "My dog's name is Spike."

Naoto's turn. He thought for a second, "I have a twin!" some of the kids began to mummer amongst each other when they heard that, "Who do you think it could be?" "I don't know." Hato looked down; they'd been there for over a month and they still didn't know. Maybe she did make them invisible and Naoto was able to show himself.

The lists went on and it was Hato's turn. "I have two siblings, un." she was glad Ms. Trea didn't say anything and the line continued. "Okay, your parents will be here to pick you up soon, so get ready!" the kids nodded and Hato went to her and Naoto's coats and half finished lunches. She expected her brother to at least come over and help her, but no such thing happened. He just stayed with his friends.

"Why did you hang out with that weird girl before?" Hato heard a kid ask, "She's my sister and she's not weird." Hato felt slightly better that Naoto was defending her, "Well... She does act kinda different." "Yeah, she does." another kid said, trying to convince Naoto. She didn't listen anymore when he gave in. A few minutes later Deidara and Sasori entered the room, looking for their kids.

Deidara smiled when he saw Naoto playing with other kids, but was trying to locate Hato. Sasori tapped his shoulder and pointed to the loan redhead. Deidara frowned and went to the upset four year-old. "Hato, un?" the said redhead looked up, still frowning. "Why aren't you with Naoto, un?" she just shook her head and picked up her and her twin's coat and lunch.

"Naoto it's time to go, un." Deidara said, grabbed the blond's hand as he was saying goodbye to his friends. Hato was hiding behind Sasori's leg, trying to not look at her brother. They headed out to the car and they both climbed in. Soon they were driving through the city. "So, what did you guys do today, un?" Deidara asked from the passenger seat.

"It was really fun! I handed out the invitations and I played with my new friends and it was really fun!" Deidara smiled, "Well, that's good and Hato what did you do?" the redhead was silent, as she stared out the window. "I played with some clay and made puzzles, un." "Oh, did you do it with your new friends, un?" Hato closed her eyes and sighed. Even her father had more expectations for her then she thought.

"No, un." Deidara frowned, "Why not, un?" Hato looked at him, "Because I don't have any, un." Deidara frowned and looked at Naoto, "Weren't both of you playing together?" the younger blond shook his head, "Then who was Hato playing with?" Hato continued to look out the window. Deidara frowned and looked at Hato, who looked almost betrayed.

"Do you want to talk about it, Hato, un?" she shook her head and continued to gaze out her window.

-Home-

It was only two o'clock so there was still more time to play. Naoto and Ayano were trying to catch Black Jack, but the cat was doing his best to not get caught. Deidara and Sasori were watching the whole thing in amusement and Hato was sitting by Sasori legs, her knees up to her chest."Why don't you play with them, Hato, un? I'm sure you can help with catching Black Jack."

She shook her head and began playing with a blade of grass. "I'll try to talk to her." Sasori said, getting up and helping Hato up. "I'm fine, un." Sasori shook his head, "No you're not. Let's go inside and talk." when he didn't get any protests he picked her up and headed inside. Sasori decided it was better to talk somewhere private and settled for Hato's and Naoto's bedroom.

He sat down on the bed, with his daughter in his lap. "You really don't want to talk about it?" she hid her face in his neck, not wanting to respond. "Whenever you're ready." five minutes passed, then ten, soon it was twenty and by the thirty minute mark Hato sighed. "I was supposed to hand out the invitations, but I couldn't do it right..."

Sasori nodded, waiting for her to continue. "Naoto helped me and the other kids liked him... They were going to go play a game and Naoto played it with them. I was playing with some clay and puzzles and when it was lunch time he came over for his lunch and left. I was tired so I took a nap and I came back to find a class game going on... That was okay. Then we had to get ready to leave, but he was still playing and they were talking about me..."

Sasori nodded, rubbing her back. "What did they say?" she paused and sniffled, "Th-they said I was w-weird and th-that they di-didn't know why N-nao played with me and he a-agreed with th-them..." she began crying and Sasori just held her, muttering calming things in her ear; he was also surprised she hadn't said "un" through the whole thing.

"I-I-I really w-wanted to p-play, but they don't l-like me, un..." Sasori began rubbing her back, "Well, they have no right to judge you. You're you." she sniffled and stopped crying. "Whenever I'm around Naoto I feel happy... I wonder what other people feel when I'm around them... What do you feel, Daddy?" Sasori smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I feel love." Hato looked down and frowned. She was happy that both of her parents loved her, but for some reason all of it still hurt so much. Sasori wiped away the remaining tears from his daughter's face and kissed her cheek. "You can try again tomorrow?" she shook her head and Sasori sighed, "You'll never know, unless you try again."

She didn't say anything, but a sigh was heard. "Okay..." Sasori nodded and let her out of his lap.

-Next Day-

Sasori had talked about Hato's difficulty with making friends the night before and Deidara wished that she would open more up to him too, but maybe she trusted Sasori more, even he had only been back for three days. But right now was not the time to think about it. They were dropping of Hato and Naoto at the pre-school and this time Hato was wearing her gloves.

Once they entered the classroom Naoto ran to his friends, who were glad to see them. Sasori kneeled down behind Hato and whispered in her ear, "Now's a good time to try." she sighed and walked forward. Once she was un front of them and by Naoto they looked at her, confused at why she was there. "What are you doing here?" one of the girls asked, grabbing onto Naoto's arm.

She gulped, "I wanted to play, un." some of the kids looked at her, as if why she were there. "Why?" she looked down. "I wanted to play with Naoto-" "Why do you wanna play with him?" another kid asked and she bit her lip. "Because he's my brother, un." the kids went silent and frowned. "Oh." an older girl said, grimacing.

Hato frowned and gulped, "O-okay, un." she walked away and went to put her and Naoto's stuff down in their usual spot. Sasori frowned and sighed, "Maybe you should try talking to her again, un?" Sasori nodded and went to Hato and Deidara Naoto, with Ayano following him. "Naoto, can I talk to you for a minute, un?" the blond looked up and smiled. "Sure."

Deidara pulled him away from the other kids and sighed, "Why didn't you stand up for Hato. She wanted to play, but-" "The other kids don't like her... They say... That she makes them feel sad and they don't want to be around her..." he looked down almost ashamed. "Well, why don't you go and play with her, un?" Naoto frowned, "Because I like having friends."

Deidara's eyes widened and he looked at his son who was looking away from him. "You can still play with both, Naoto, un." the blond shook his head, "No, if I play with Hato then they'll think that I don't want to be their friend anymore." Deidara's face was stern and he sighed, "Naoto, it's not all about friends, you know. It's also about family and right now Hato needs you-" "I've been with her for four years I think-" "Do not interrupt me. But you would really do that, un?"

"You would go and play with your friends than go and be there for your sister, un?" the blond looked down, "I guess so." Deidara's eyes widened and he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "We'll talk about this when we go home. You cannot just treat your family like that, un." and with that said he walked out of the room, Ayano still following him not really understanding what was going on.

Sasori frowned and looked at Deidara, who had just left. "We'll be back soon, okay?" Hato nodded and Sasori kissed her forehead. "Bye, love you." she nodded and waved her hand. Ignoring Deidara's instructions, Naoto went to go play with his friends, leaving Hato by herself, yet another day. Deidara was upset the Naoto didn't want to do anything with Hato anymore and that the redhead was alone, most of the day.

Ayano would play with Hato, which made Deidara happy, but he had no idea why Naoto would reject his sister so harshly just for some friends.

-Birthday-

Hato peeked her head out of her bedroom door, seeing how many guests they had. The whole living room was full (A/N: I actually know what my living room looks like so it's easy for me to imagine!), which was big and there were even some kids running in the hall. She looked down, dejected (A/N: One of my many vocab words in school)

"Are you going to join them?" Sasori asked behind her. She looked up at her father. "I don't want to... None of them like me, un." Sasori frowned and sighed, "Have you tried-" "I try every day, but they say they don't want me to play with them... They say it's not fun, un." she walked past Sasori and went into the closet, not coming out.

"Hato, you can't stay in there the whole party." there was no answer and Sasori walked into the closet to see her in a corner, her knees pulled up to her chest. "Hato," she wouldn't look up, nor would she answer. Sasori sighed and went to her, pulling her into his lap. They sat there, Hato enjoying the silence and Sasori enjoying the darkness.

"Mama will be looking for you soon." Hato didn't say anything, she just leaned against Sasori. "I don't want to leave, un..." Sasori frowned and ran a hand through her messy hair. "Well, you're going to have to." Sasori stood up and Hato didn't say anything, as he made her walk out of the closet and out of the bedroom.

The whole time Hato was out of the room she was hiding behind her father, not wanting to be seen, but there were some whispers from both parents and children about Hato. Sasori tried to make his eldest daughter walk in front of him, but she wouldn't budge. "Why are you here?" a girl asked Hato. "It's mine Naoto's and Ayano's birthday party, un..."

That's when it dawned on Hato that most of the kids were here for Naoto, she even heard that a little over a quarter of the kids came for Naoto and to pity Hato. "Daddy, I want to go back to my room..." Sasori looked down at Hato, who was hiding her face in his shirt. "Hato-" "Please, un." she looked up with teary eyes and Sasori sighed.

"Only for a little bit." she nodded and followed her father to her bedroom. Deidara frowned and looked at his lover take Hato to her bedroom. Sasori tried to give him a reassuring look, but Deidara knew that everything wasn't okay. He turned to Naoto, who was laughing with his friends and Ayano who was playing with other kids her age.

Hato sat down on the bed and she looked like she would pass out any minute. "Are you feeling okay?" Sasori asked, placing his hand on Hato's forehead. The redhead shook her head and clutched at her head, in pain. "It hurts, un..." Sasori raised a red brow, "What hurt-" "Ah!" Hato's eyes turned silver and her aura flared wildly.

Sasori covered her mouth before she screamed again and held her close. She was thrashing around as her vision took over. She was crying, trying to force the images out of her head. She was being carried out of the house and being put in the trunk of a car. The drugs on her doing their job. Deidara was crying and Sasori was holding him saying things like "We'll get her back" and "It'll be okay" and the final image scared her to death.

Deidara was looking at her with dead eyes and a stake through his chest. Hato gasped and Sasori took his hand off. That had never happened before. This was the first time she didn't touch something and got a vision. A minute later Deidara came bursting through the room. "I heard a scream, un." he looked at Hato and he paled.

She was still crying and her aura was like a ghost around her. "She had a vision, and by the way she reacted, it was bad." Deidara went by her and Hato was afraid to look at him, or else the bad images would be in her head again. That her father was dead and it was her fault. She began crying again and Sasori held her close.

"Do you know what she saw, un?" the redhead shook his head and Deidara frowned. "Should Hato still attend the party?" Deidara shook his head, "No, she needs to rest, un. Here." Deidara picked her up and she was now clinging to him, terrified. Deidara pried her hands off his shirt and tucked her in bed, the moment her head hit the pillow she passed out.

Deidara sighed and his head fell into his hands. Sasori rubbed his back, trying to soothe him. Snuggling into the redhead, Deidara closed his eyes. If only they could be like this forever and all of their problems in the world dissolved; his eyes opened and he looked at the wall. He knew that that wasn't possible; that everything in life would be a challenge.

Sasori held him and rubbed his back. "We have to get back to the party and we have to announce that Hato wont be joining us." Deidara wiped away his tears and nodded. Both of them stood up and headed out for the party. Soon it was time for Naoto and Ayano to blow out the candles, but Hato's candles were still sitting there.

The group sang happy birthday; half of it for Naoto the other for Ayano. Next was the presents. Most of them were for Naoto which was about twenty-five presents, then Ayano who had fifteen and Hato who had eight. Naoto liked the feeling of being excepted and knowing he belonged somewhere. Just the face that he spent all of his life just with his family was kind of weird to him.

No one asked where Hato was, the only person who noticed was Ayano. Soon it was six o'clock and the guests left, leaving Deidara and Sasori to clean up the mess. Naoto was too busy playing with his toys and Ayano was past out from over partying and having a crash from the sugar rush. "Save Hato some cake, un." Sasori smiled and nodded.

Deidara continued to clean and it soon came to the living room which was cluttered with new toys and wrapping paper. "Naoto, help me clean this up, un." "Okay!" the blond put down his new action figure to help Deidara stuff the wrapping paper in the big garbage bag. "Today was fun! I'm glad we had a birthday party!" Deidara half-smiled, "That's good, un."

Soon all that was left was the presents. "Who's are those?" Naoto asked, pointing to some neatly wrapped boxes. "Those are Hato's, un." Naoto looked confused. "Where is Hato?" "Sleeping, un." by the tone of Deidara's voice it just said not to push the conversation. Naoto flinched and looked down. He had no idea why his father was so upset with him... Maybe it was something he said?

Once the whole house was clean once again, it was time for bed. Naoto opened his bedroom door to see Hato sleeping in their bed, but something was wrong. Her eyes were clenched shut and her jaw was set. It looked like she was in pain. Naoto dismissed it as a bad dream and he got changed into his pajamas, climbing into their bed.

Naoto had good dreams right when his eyes closed. He was running through a meadow of flowers with Hato. She was smiling, something you rarely ever see. They were having a race, trying to see who could get to the big tree on top of the hill first. Naoto pushed his legs to go faster and they did. He won and when he turned around he saw Hato wasn't there.

He ran back to see she tripped and twisted her ankle. She was crying, holding the injured limb. She looked up at her brother for some help. "... Please, un..." he just looked down at her, confused. She held out her hand, not being able to get up by herself. He reached out his hand to help her up, but both of their auras flared causing them both to be pushed away from each other.

Naoto opened his eyes to see where he was. A desert. For some reason the heat didn't faze him at all, but somewhere in a far off distance he could see a silver gleam. Hato was on the beach and it was night time. Naoto tried to run to her, but once he tried to leave the desert it just grew. Hato looked back at him with tears streaming down her face.

She looked terrified and when Naoto was about to touch her she freaked out and backed away from him. Naoto saw his reflection in the puddle of water and he was confused. He was smiling calmly, as if nothing were wrong. He looked back at Hato who was in a ball, crying. Naoto sat up, sweating. That wasn't a dream, but a nightmare.

He looked at his sister, who's expression had calmed and it looked like she was finally sleeping peacefully.

**Review?**


	27. Needy

**I'm not sure if I proof read this one =.="**

"Brat, will you calm down?" "No, Danna, I wont calm down! It's been two days and Hato hasn't even woken up yet, un! So don't you tell me to calm down!" Sasori sighed and made the blond sit down on their bed. "The longest she's eve slept before was about a day, but this is bad... Should we call the doctor, un?" Sasori smirked. "You wouldn't even go to the doctor when you were pregnant,"

"Oh, shut up! I didn't want them to do some freaky experiments on me was all, un." Deidara looked at the clock and sighed. They'd have to pick up Naoto in about three hours so Deidara had no idea on how to kill time. Ayano was taking a nap and Sasori also seemed bored. Deidara sighed and lied back down in the bed. He really had no idea why Hato was sleeping so long, but maybe it was just the vision?

"What do you want to do to kill the time?" Sasori asked, lying down next to his lover. Deidara shrugged, "There isn't much to do, un." Deidara rolled over on his side so he could face Sasori. The redhead was looking up at the ceiling, with bored eyes. "I think I have an idea on how to pass the time by, un." Deidara said with a smirk.

Sasori eyed him and understood. Deidara got up and straddled him, kissing his neck lightly. Sasori hissed when he felt the blond's hands go up his shirt and tweak a nipple. "If you think I'm going to be on the bottom, forget it." Sasori could feel Deidara's smirk grow. "Silly, Danna! I just want you to feel good~" just like he said, Deidara continued to kiss Sasori's neck and rubbing the pink nubs.

Sasori moaned and turned his neck, to give the blond better access. (A/N: Will this turn into a DeiSaso? o_O!) Deidara smirked and licked the vampire's ear, getting a shudder out of the redhead under him. "Do you like that, Danna, un?" Deidara said in a seductive voice making the redhead glare up at him. "Don't push it, brat." Sasori was about to push the blond off of him, but stopped when Deidara licked his lips before plunging his tongue in. (A/N: Do you know how awkward this is, since I have to imagine it on my dad's bed?)

Sasori moaned, as their tongues fought for the dominance they both wanted. Sasori almost scoffed at how hard Deidara was trying when it was so easy for him. Sighing, Sasori gave in, letting the blond's tongue explore his mouth. Deidara smirked in triumph and ran his tongue over every surface it could reach. After a few minutes Deidara pulled away, gasping for air.

"I-I don't *pant* know how y-you *pant* do it, un..." Deidara rested his forehead against Sasori and the redhead smirked. "Do you give up?" Deidara grinned and shook his head, "Nope! It'll be a while before I do~" was his answer, as he pulled Sasori's shirt off and sucked on the redhead's left nipple. The vampire hissed, but moaned in pleasure.

"G-god~" Deidara smirked and swiveled the bug around with his tongue, before biting gently. Once he was done with that he moved onto the neglected nub to give it the same treatment. Sasori cursed and pushed the blond's head closer, arching his back. Deidara smirked and pulled away, a string of saliva coming from hi mouth.

Sliding off of the redhead, he began undoing his pants. He was about to pull out Sasori's member when he heard little footsteps. He turned around to see Ayano holding her blanket to her chest, scared. Deidara blushed and he looked up at Sasori, who was as red as his hair. "H-hi, Ayano, u-un." the half-ling looked at her father confused. (A/N: Ayano will decide if it is a DeiSaso or not! XD)

"Shouldn't you still be napping?" the three year-old shook her head. "I woke up because I heard a ghost." Sasori raised an eyebrow, "A ghost?" she nodded, "It was making weird sounds like 'Ooh and ahh'." Sasori went brighter when he realized she was talking about him. "W-well, Ayo... Why don't you go l-look for this... g-ghost, un?"

Deidara said, grinning at Sasori. "But I heard it in here." she said a little over dramatic. Sasori sighed and slipped his shirt and pants back on. "Well, why don't you and Mama go look for the ghost, while I go take care of a little problem," was all Sasori said, before he quickly walked the the bathroom on the other side of the house to relieve his... problem.

Deidara sighed and stood up, straightening his shirt, "O-okay, let's go find that 'ghost', un." Ayano nodded with a serious face and ran into the big bathroom before going to the shower. "I found something!" Deidara rolled his eyes and smiled, walking to the shower he found Ayano pointing to a cloth hanging from the shower head.

"Ayano that's just a normal rag, un." the three year-old sighed and looked down, "But I thought I saw - it moved!" Deidara looked at the the white rag and jumped, "Holy shit!" his daughter didn't even notice him curse, as she ran out of the shower to follow the rag. Deidara was frozen in spot till Sasori came in, smirking.

"That was pretty smart, huh?" Deidara was snapped out of his daze and he glared at his lover. "Asshole! That freaking scared me, un!" Sasori rolled his eyes and kissed the blond's cheek. "You overreact. Now, let's go and chase the ghost with Ayano." Deidara was about to protest, but Sasori was gone in a flash. "Asshole, un."

Deidara ran out of the bedroom, to see Ayano laughing trying to catch her blanket. "I thought the ghost was the rag, un?" Sasori shook his head, "Nope, it moved and possessed Ayo's blanket, too." "I almost got it!" Sasori smirked and lifted her up on his shoulders so she could reach the blanket. She squealed in joy and stretched her arms, successfully grabbing the floating object.

"You caught it!" Sasori exclaimed, making his youngest daughter laugh in pure joy. Sasori set her down, letting her run to Deidara. "Mama, I caught it!" Deidara smiled and picked her up. "You sure did! Now, what do you want for lunch, un?" Deidara asked, waling to the kitchen, Sasori beside him. "Macaroni and cheese!" Deidara nodded and set her down on her feet.

Grabbing a pot from the cupboard and filling it up with water, Deidara set it on the stove and turned the flame on, before getting the mac and cheese. "Daddy, can I have some juice?" Ayano asked, looking up at her father. Sasori nodded and got out a bag of blood, putting it in the microwave to warm up. At that second their was a knock on the door and Sasori sighed.

Sasori opened the door and he almost glared. "He what's up?" was all Kenmei said before stepping into the house and looking around. "Oh, I need a place to stay. Would it be okay if I could stay with you for a while. Thanks!" Sasori glared at the teen, "But I didn't say yes." "I know, but you're human will." "Danna, who's that, un?" Deidara asked from the kitchen.

Sasori sighed, "Fine, try and convince him." Kenmei smiled and ran to the kitchen. "Hey, Deidara!" the blond turned around and eyed the teen. "Hey, random girl. What're you doing in my house, un?" Kenmei smiled and leaned against one of the counters. "Oh, Sasori said I could stay." Deidara sighed, "Why are you letting a random person in our house, Sasori, un?"

Sasori gaped, "Hey I-" "You're right, I should introduce myself! I am Kenmei, I helped Sasori while he was 'away'." Deidara eyed the teen, "Okay, is there something you need, un?" "As a matter of fact, I need a place to stay since I don't have a permeant home and I'm always moving. Now, since I helped Sasori a lot and I am over half the reasons you're alive I think that by letting me stay here that will repay me."

"Listen, brat, you helped me on your own choice." "Yep, and I could've chose not to help you at all!" the blond said with a smile. Sasori glared at the teen and he took a deep breath about to tell her off, "Daddy, can I have some juice?" Ayano asked, from behind Deidara. Sasori lost his fire and he looked at his daughter with a sigh. "Yes."

He went through a cupboard and took out a sippy cup, then taking out the warm bag of blood and poured the blood in. "Here you go." Ayano smiled and took the cup with a quick "Thank you!" "As you were saying?" Kenmei said with a smirk. "Well, I don't see why you can't stay here. We have two guest bedrooms." "Br-" "Thank you so much!" the teen said, hugging Deidara.

"I'll go put my stiff in the room!" she ran back outside then came back in a flash, but she stayed in the room with the door shut and locked. "Why did you do that?" Sasori asked in slight annoyance. Deidara shrugged, "She helped us, didn't she, un?" "Yeah, but-" "So we'll help her back, un... The food is ready." "Yay!" Ayano, tried to get up on one of the counter chairs, but struggled and fell off.

Sasori sighed and got a phone book to put on the chair, then picking her up and setting her on it. "Is this enough?" Deidara asked, showing the amount in the bowl. Ayano nodded and Deidara brought over the macaroni and cheese. The three year-old smiled and grabbed her spoon, scooping up some of the gooey meal and biting down on the spoon.

"Mmm!" she took another bite. "Okay, well me and Daddy will be watching TV, okay?" the half-ling nodded and got another spoon full. Deidara pulled Sasori into their bedroom, which confused Sasori until Deidara shoved him against a wall, kissing and biting his neck. "I never got to finish my fun~" Sasori hissed and pushed him away. "We can't do that now, brat."

Deidara frowned, "Why noooot?" Sasori smirked, "I think our guest will notice." Deidara sighed and leaned against his lover, playing with his shirt, "What if you're quiet?" Sasori looked at Deidara in almost disgust, "What if _I'm _quiet? Excuse me, but I refuse to be uke." Deidara pouted his lip, "Fine, then _I'll _be quiet, un." "Still no."

Deidara sighed in frustration, "Why not?" "Because that isn't a normal girl, this is a vampire, which means that she can hear over a mile." Deidara frowned, "You're the one who let her stay here, brat." Sasori pulled away from the blond and sighed, "We can go and do something else?" "I don't want to do something else, un."

Deidara said, crossing his arms. "How about you see a movie. Konan can babysit for us." Deidara shrugged, "What movie?" Sasori smirked and leaned in close to the blond. "... The Last Exorcism." Deidara sated at Sasori in disbelief, "There is no way in hell (A/N: A PUN!) that I will see that movie, un. I saw the preview and I couldn't sleep right for a week!"

Sasori rolled his eyes. "But you'll have your big strong vampire to protect you." Deidara shook his head, "Not from being possessed! And I'm not leaving anywhere while Hato is still passed out, un." Sasori sighed, "Fine, but when she wakes up, we can go to dinner and see a movie. The last time we did that was when we were heading home and you almost threw up in the car."

Deidara looked away from Sasori, a little upset. He didn't like to think about those times. "I should've told you, un..." Sasori looked at Deidara, who now had a few tears running down his face. Sasori smiled and wiped the tears away, "I'm sure you had you're reasons?" Deidara just shook his head, "No, I was just being selfish. I didn't want you to be upset since we both hoped the Legend wasn't true and that just proved it..."

Deidara sighed and tried to wipe away the remaining tears, but they kept on coming. "I didn't want you to find out by your friend telling you. I regret it, that I didn't tell you and... Never mind, un." Deidara said, leaning against Sasori's chest. "If you don't want to talk about it-" "No, it's just that..." he sighed, "I felt bad that you never met your child and I knew it was my fault, un."

Deidara chuckled, "I should really stop pitying myself. It's not very nice, un." "No it's not, but I was there. I saw her. I was there when you were in the operating room... I was there a lot of times, but I wish that I could've stayed." Deidara looked up at Sasori, frowning. "It must have been hard, un?" Sasori nodded, "Yeah, but probably not as hard as it was for you. Raising three children alone."

Deidara averted his eyes then looked down again. "I wasn't really alone. I had them, right, un?" Sasori smiled and nodded, "You still do." sighing Deidara looked at the clock. "We still have three hours, un... Please?" Deidara said, with a pleading look in his eyes, wrapping his hands around his redhead lover's neck. Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Why don't we go see a movie tomorrow, since it is a Saturday and there's no school and we can also go to dinner, then... We can have our fun." Deidara pouted, "You're really not gonna put out, are you?" (A/N: I was told that could be used for men! XP) Sasori smirked and shook his head, "Nope." frowning, Deidara pulled away.

"Ayano should be done by now. I'm gonna go clean up since I know that she made a mess. In the meantime, go take care of our guest, un." Sasori sighed and left the bedroom, leaving the short hall, to walk past the entry way, finally walking down the bigger hall, lightly knocking on the first door. (A/N: My bedroom!) "Do you need anything?" there was no answer, so he opened the door, surprised it was unlocked.

Sasori eyed the room, which had been transformed. There were curtains over the window (A/N: Sadly there are NO curtains in my house! That's why living in a field was there advantages) and weird markings drawn on the wall, but Sasori could tell it was the vampire language. There were candles on the dresser, night stand, window seat, and a bunch of candles in front of the bed, forming a circle.

And inside the circle was Kenmei sitting there, crisscrossed. She looked up with half-lidded eyes and smile. "Hello~" she giggled, "Are you high?" Sasori asked about to turn on the light, "No! Don't do that! You'll ruin my meditation!" Sasori stopped and she went back to her mellow self. "Um... what are you doing?" "Like I said, I'm meditating... It helps control my visions and it took a couple of years to get... Of course it was by myself."

Sasori eyed her when she took an inhale and her eyes went an even brighter yellow. "It helps to prepare for a vision..." she leaned forward, and her body slumped. Sasori raised an eyebrow, "Brat," "Huh?" the blond looked up and smiled like an idiot, "Sorry, I fell asleep." she began laughing uncontrollably, and she got up.

"'Sori looks stressed... Why don't I help with... that." she leaned in close to the redhead and Sasori backed up, confused. "What are you-" Kenmei leaned up and brought Sasori's lips to hers. "Dan...na..." Sasori pushed the dizzy blond off of him and looked at Deidara, who was looking at him, hurt. Before Sasori could explain, Deidara ran down the hall and to his bedroom, slamming the door shut.

"Damn it." Sasori looked back at Kenmei, who seemed to be waking up. She looked up at Sasori, scared. "Oh my god, I'm so-" Sasori didn't wait to here what she had to say, instead he ran to his and the blond's bedroom. "Deidara," he shook the doorknob, only to find it looked. "Go away, un!" Sasori could tell that from the sound of it, the blond was on the bed and he could also hear sniffling.

Sasori sighed, "I didn't do anything, I swear!" "Yeah, right, Sasori, un!" the said redhead bit his lip and looked behind him to see Kenmei, looking at him in fear. "I swear to god, and any other higher beings that I did not mean that. That's what happened that one other night, too." "Oh, great! So this has happened before, huh, un?"

"No!" Sasori looked at Kenmei, in anger. "This is all your fault, you know." the teen nodded, "Yes, I know, but I promise I can fix it." Deidara opened the door, with a tear stained face. "How do you plan to do that? From what I saw-" "No, that wasn't really me, it was more like..." she thought for a second, "Maybe it's like me using half of my brian-" "Oh, so why don't you use all of it and prevent that from happening, un?"

Deidara asked, snide, "It's easier for me to take in the visions and not have a total breakdown, like your daughter over there." Kenmei said, pointing her thumb towards the bedroom, the five year-old was residing in. Deidara eyed her, "Fine, but I'm still mad at you, Sasori." "Why?" "Because you could've prevented it, un." the redhead sighed and ran a hand threw his hair.

"I guess you're right." he glared at Kenmei, who was blushing. "Um, I'm gonna go clean up the candles in the room." Sasori looked at Deidara, who was still frowning. "That was something I was afraid of, un." "What?" "... While you were away... if you were with someone else..." Sasori smiled and pulled the blond into a hug.

"No, I wasn't with anyone the whole time I was gone. The only person was Kenmei and she was only helping me with the Legend." Deidara nodded and hugged Sasori back.

-Pick up-

Sasori sighed, as he walked up to the school building. Walking into the big classroom, he spotted Naoto still playing with some of his friends. "Naoto, you're father's here." Ms. Trea said, slightly gawking at the redhead. "Okay!" Naoto picked up his coat and lunch. "By, Nao!" "Bye!" the blond ran to his father, smiling. "Hi, Daddy!" Sasori smiled back.

"Hi, how was you're day?" he asked, stepping out of the school. Naoto smiled, "It was the same!" "Even without Hato?" Naoto's smile slowly faded. "I guess?" Sasori sighed and opened the backdoor for his son, so he could climb in. "Do you need help buckling yourself in?" Naoto shook his head and clipped the straps in. Sasori closed the door and walked over to left side of the car and got in. (A/N: For some people it may be different, but I live in America.)

"Did Hato wake up yet?" the blond asked, looking at his father. Sasori shook his head and sighed, "We don't know when she's going to wake up... Hopefully soon?" "Oh..." the car ride was silent the rest of the way home.

-Night Out-

"So, if you need anything, just call, okay, un?" "It's fine!" "No, I mean it. Text me when they fall asleep, what they had for dinner, make sure they don;t watch anything bad-" Sasori covered the blond's mouth with his hand. "It's fine, brat. I'm sure she'll do fine." "I'm just making sure, Danna, un... But just do those things, okay?"

Kenmei smiled and nodded, "I will! And I'll try and work with Hato again. I swear, that kids mind is pretty messed up!" Deidara glared at the blond, "I mean like... Bye!" she shut the garage door and Sasori sighed, "It's fine, brat. We're going to miss our reservations, if we don't go." Deidara exhaled loudly and walked to the passenger side of the car.

Once they were left the driveway Deidara turned on the radio. "God, there's nothing on anymore, un." (A/N: IPODS!) "Why don't we talk?" "What are we going to talk about, un?"... "I haven't met your family yet?"... "They think you're dead, un" "..." "..." "Well, why don't we day it was just a mistake?" Deidara shrugged, "I'm not sure how they'll feel about that, since they thought that I killed you for your money, un."

"..." Sasori sighed, "I still think that I should meet them." Deidara grimaced, "I'm not sure-" "Why not?" Deidara frowned, "My dad hates me and the fact that I got pregnant... I don't think he'd like you either, since you're the one who got me pregnant, un." Sasori cracked a grin, "Well, that's not going to make me go away." Deidara smiled, "Good."

Half an hour later, they arrived at the expensive restaurant, already getting seated at their table. "What are you going to get, un?" Deidara asked, looking over his menu. sasori shrugged, "It doesn't really matter. I already ate when we were at home." Deidara frowned and put down his menu. "Can't you at least pretend that this is like any normal dinner, un?"

Sasori chuckled, "I usually get my dinner in an alley." Deidara rolled his eyes, "Why do you always go there, un?" Sasori shrugged, "If they live in an alley, then maybe nobody would miss them." Deidara frowned and looked at his hands which were clenching his napkin in his lap. "Oh, un." Sasori looked up and realized what he just said may have not been the nicest of things.

"I'm sorry." Deidara shook his head and smiled, "It's fine, u- Oh my god, un." Deidara's face became panicked and he quickly picked up his menu to cover the right side of his face. "What?" Sasori asked, following the blond's example. "My parents are over there, un!" Deidara whispered harshly; Sasori raised a red brow, "They are?" Deidara nodded his head, vigorously.

"Should we get another table?" "Umm, maybe they wont notice, un?" "Deidara?" the blond cursed himself and put down his menu. "Hi, Mom." the blond smiled and hugged her son, "It's been so long!" "It's only been three months, Mom, un." Deidara said, hugging back. "Who's your friend?" she asked, pointing over to Sasori, who put down his menu.

June froze, and frowned, "Hello, I'm Sasori. Deidara's husband." June nodded and looked at Deidara who gave her a nervous smile, "The person who told me Sasori had died wasn't very solid with his resource. What really happened was he was... captured, un." (A/N: Tank you for the idea, Woolfy! ^w^) "Oh... would you mind if me and your father sat down with you?" Deidara chuckled nervously and looked at Sasori for help.

"Sure." Deidara glared at his lover, "Yes, it's fine, un." since the couple were in a booth, Sasori moved in the Deidara and June moved in, with her husband. "So tell me how this happened." Daiki asked, almost glaring at his son. Sasori smiled and went into so many details about how he went to Suna and he was captured, because they thought he was someone else and he was to be executed and how a person thought he was and told Deidara.

But all in all, he was just a prisoner, till he was let go. "Oh, my. That's a sad story... And you had no idea that Deidara was pregnant again?" Sasori shook his head, a solemn expression on his face. "It was quiet a surprise for both of us, when I came back." Deidara smiled and the waiter came over, "May I take your orders?" everyone nodded and ordered.

"So, where will you be going after this?" June asked, taking a sip of her wine, "Me and Sasori are going to the movies, un." Deidara said, slightly grumpy, also glaring at the redhead, who was smirking. "Oh, what movie?" "The Last Exorcism." Deidara shuddered, as Sasori answered. "Why are you seeing that?" June asked. Deidara almost blushed, they went out for a fin night and then have an even funner night when they got home.

"We haven't gone out in a while, un." "Oh, that's nice! Daiki you haven't said anything the whole time." "There really isn't anything to say here." Deidara flinched, but ignored the man. Soon their food came and they dug in, but when the bill came it came down to who was paying. "I'll pay for it." both Sasori and Daiki said at the same time.

"No, it's fine really." Sasori said with a smile, pulling the check closer to him, "But I'm older, so it would be right." Sasori smirked; he was older then the man's grand parents. "Just give him the check(, un)." Deidara and June said at the same time. "But, Mom-" "Deidara, it would be bet-" "But-" "I said I can pay for it!" Sasori let go of the check and Daiki smirked in triumph.

"You give up to easy." Sasori smiled and shrugged, "Sometimes it's just easier to give up then to keep on fighting, till someone get's hurt." the blond glared at Sasori, who just smirked, "Well, we should be going, since the movie is going to start soon." Deidara nodded and Sasori got out of the booth, allowing the bond to get out. "By, Mom, Dad, un." "Bye, Dei."

Sasori and Daiki didn't say anything, but Sasori smiled nonetheless. Sasori and Deidara got to the car and Deidara was upset that the movie theater was so close. "Aren't you excited to see the movie?" Sasori teased, causing Deidara to glare at him. "No, I'm not, un. I wish we saw something else like..." Deidara smirked, "Vampire's Suck, seems like a good movie, un."

Sasori laughed, "There's no need to hit below the belt, brat." Deidara just shrugged, "I just really don't want to go see the movie is all, un." Sasori smirked, "We're seeing it anyway." Deidara grumbled, "Fine." once they got to the movie theater, they ordered their tickets and got some popcorn and sat down. Deidara paled when the movie started.

Sasori was watching the whole movie, with curious eyes, as if trying to understand something and Deidara was clutching the vampire's arm, sometimes hiding his face. Sasori smirked and when the blond had his face hidden, he reached his other arm around and touched the blond's back, causing Deidara to scream, luckily it was with the audience.

Deidara pulled away from Sasori, with tears pouring down his face. "That was not funny, Danna, un." Sasori's smirk disappeared and Deidara wouldn't even look at him. An hour later the movie ended and they headed back to the car. "I'm sorry." "Sorry doesn't cut it, Danna, un." was all the blond said, before stepping into the car.

The ride home was silent and Sasori cursed himself. They pulled into the long driveway and like always, Sasori gunned the engine. "You're gonna get the car all dirty, Danna, un." Sasori shrugged, "Hopefully it doesn't." he took a left and the driveway turned to their house. Sasori pushed a button on his visor, making the garage door open.

Once the car was in it's rightful spot in the garage, they both stepped out and headed for the door, surprisingly finding it unlocked. They stepped in finding the whole house was dark, considering it was ten o'clock, and everyone asleep. Both artist took off their shoes and headed for their children's bedroom. Sasori opened the door quietly.

Hato was still sleeping in her usual spot, with Naoto by her and Ayano was sleeping on the other side. Deidara smiled and closed the door. They headed back to their room, to get ready for bed. Sasori guessed from that little stunt he pulled in the theater meant that he wouldn't be getting any fun tonight, but the thought left him when Deidara brought his lips to his.

Sasori closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the blond's waist, pulling him closer. Deidara brought his hands from Sasori's neck and to the redhead's coat, quickly unzipping it, then trying to unbutton the rest of the shirt. The vampire smirked into the kiss and brought the blond over to the bed. Once Deidara's knees hit the edge of it, he fell down, letting Sasori climb over him, deepening the kiss.

Sasori pulled away from the kiss to let the blond underneath him breath. Taking this opportunity, he lifted the blond's shirt over head, revealing his slim form. Deidara blushed and pulled his lover down for another kiss. Sasori chuckled and hooked his thumbs under the blond's pants and boxers, quickly pulling them down.

Deidara hissed, as the cold air hit his heated member and he looked at Sasori, pleadingly. The said redhead smirked and began kissing his lover's neck, getting a few mewls in return, "Ah~ Danna... M-more!" Deidara gripped the red locks and tried to pull Sasori closer, but the redhead was going at his own pace. Sasori smirked and took the ponytail out of the shorter males hair, letting the golden strands fall around the blond's face.

"Are you ready?" Sasori whispered into the blond's ear, getting a shudder in return; Deidara nodded his head, his eyes glazed over in lust. "P-please, un~" Smirking, Sasori brought three fingers to the blond's mouth, but Deidara refused them. "I want to feel you... properly tonight, un." Deidara said with a smirk, which Sasori returned.

"So be it." he took off his pants and boxers, and brought Deidara's legs over his hips and Sasori helped lifting him up. "Hurry up~" Deidara brought the redhead's member over his entrance and Sasori took the chance to push in. Deidara's eyes widened and he gripped Sasori's neck, in pain. Sasori looked at the blond and frowned; only the head was in and it was already painful.

Sasori was about a quarter way in, when Deidara let out a wail and requested him to stop. "Do you want me t-" "Just... stay still, un." Deidara's face was scrunched up, from trying not to cry, but the tears came anyway. "Maybe we should have prepped you first?" Deidara just shook his head, "N-no, it's fine... You can m-move, un." Sasori nodded and began pushing in again.

Deidara bit his lip when he felt muscles being torn, and he was pretty sure he was bleeding. Sasori was now half way in and Deidara almost couldn't take it anymore. Sasori smelled the blood and he gulped; the blond's blood was delicious to him and it was about to drive him crazy. And the fact that he was almost in the tight heat he loved so much, he just wanted to pound into the blond, but he knew that that wouldn't turn out good.

Deidara gripped Sasori's body close to his and the redhead lifted Deidara's left leg higher, giving him better access to slip in. After a minute Sasori was all the way in and Deidara was letting out shaky sobs. "Are you okay?" Sasori asked, lightly kissing the blond's collarbone. Deidara nodded his head and began rocking his hips, signaling for his lover to start moving.

Sasori began to slowly push in and out, waiting for the blond to adjust. Deidara flinched every time Sasori pushed in and his nails were digging into the redhead's back. Deidara was about to tell Sasori to stop, but he gasped instead. Sasori raised a brow and aimed for the same spot again, getting the same reaction. "P-please... G-go faster~"

Sasori grinned when he finally saw the blond enjoying this and picked up his pace. Deidara began panting and his nails continued to dig into the redhead's back, drawing blood. He moaned when Sasori bit down on his neck, marking him as his own. He moaned again and Sasori hit the spot quicker, "Harder!" he complied now thrusting into the blond, when Deidara wanted to feel pounding.

"Faster, un!" Sasori smirked when he saw the blond's face. The blond's hair was sticking to his face and the rest of it was around him like a halo. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were screaming pleasure. Sasori wrapped his hand around the blond's member and began stroking fast. Deidara moaned even louder and he arched off the bed, coming over their chests, cum landing on his chin.

Sasori groaned when he felt the blond tighten around him and he came, filling the blond with his seed. Deidara was still panting and his arms were still around his lover. Sasori smiled and pulled out of the blond, blood and semen leaking out of him. Deidara gasped at the lose and frowned. "I'm... tired, un." Deidara giggled and snuggled into his lover.

"Then we should sleep, but..." Sasori licked some of the blond's cum off his face and Deidara shivered and moaned, "Don't turn me on again, un~" Sasori smirked and kissed the blond one final time, before throwing the covers over them, and falling into a peaceful slumber.

**Review? ^.~**


	28. Woke up?

**I was thinking about Matt's death and I was like TT~TT I can't think about that at all! It makes me sick! I'm gonna go read a MattXMello story now, that'll cheer me up *sniffle***

Azure eyes opened, from the sun shining into the bedroom. Deidara noticed that he was half on something and he noticed that was Sasori. The redhead had an arm wrapped around him and Deidara's eyebrow's furrowed. He couldn't remember much from last night, all he knew was they had sex and it hurt like hell. He moved the arm off of him and sat up, hissing.

"Maybe you shouldn't move so fast?" Sasori said, smirking, getting a glare from his lover. "Shut up, that hurt like hell, un." was all Deidara said before he started rubbing his lower back. "Lie down, I'll massage you." Deidara just rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. He felt like falling asleep again, when his head hit the pillow, but he was in too much pain to do that.

He lied down on his stomach and Sasori began rubbing his back, making him moan. Closing his eyes, he felt like he may be able to fall back asleep... "Nii-San!" his eyes shot open and he heard a crash. "Ah! Ayano, that was a nice plate!" "But I told you to take it!" "What are you kids doi- Oh my god! Were you trying to make breakfast or something? What is that on the floor and why is it moving?"

Deidara groaned and got back up. "We should probably see what's so wrong, un?" he heard his lover sigh and get out of bed, "Do you need help?" Deidara shook his head, "No, just grab my rob, un." he tried to stand up, but he just cursed instead. "Here," Sasori passed him his rob and helped him walk outside. The yelling was still going on and Deidara cursed.

"What's going on..." Deidara looked at the kitchen, like there was some horror show. There was blood everywhere, floors, ceiling, counter, you name it. There were a few broken plates and cups, the microwave door was ajar, that's where the blood came from and the culprits were hiding behind a blond, who was smiling uneasily.

"Um, hi..." Deidara was about to burst, but when he took a step forward he groaned and leaned on the counter for some support. "God... Both of you will clean this up. Understood?" both of his children nodded and Deidara sighed. "Can you get me some painkillers, un?" Sasori nodded and opened a drawer that was covered in blood, but there wasn't a drop inside.

Grabbing a bottle of pills, he took two out and handed them to his lover. "I'm going back to bed, un." was all he said before swallowing the pills; Sasori on the other hand, began helping the blond walk back to the room. "God, I know that we've gone dry before, but that hurt like major hell, un." Deidara said, as Sasori placed him on the bed.

"Well, it's been how many years?" Deidara shrugged, "About four years, or so, un." Sasori nodded and began massaging the blond's back again. "Hato hasn't woken up yet, and she's not getting any nutrition besides the blood that we're able to make her drink." Deidara looked at Sasori, almost scared, "I'm really worried about her. This is day four and... What if she doesn't wake up, un?" Sasori smiled and shook his head.

"I'm sure she will, but for now I think she should be on an IV, just so she can get nutrition from both blood and that." Deidara looked down and nodded. "Okay un." Sasori continued to massage the blond's lower back till he fell asleep and when that time came he went to the kitchen to help clean up. "Now, what were you two trying to do, again?" Sasori asked, grabbing a mop.

Naoto and Ayano looked down in shame, "We saw Hato getting really white and he were gonna give her blood, but we set it for too long." was all Naoto said before grabbing more paper towels. "Yeah, I just left my room because I heard something and I came here finding these little rascals trying to get the right cup for some blood and I have no idea why they needed a plate."

Sasori nodded at Kenmei, then looked at Ayano, who he knew had the answer. "... We were also trying to warm up some left over chicken with some blood, but we accidentally dropped a few plates... Are we in big of trouble?" she asked, cowering. Sasori sighed and shook his head, "No, you're not, but next time ask me or Mama to help you; maybe even Kenmei, 'cause I know she can figure out how to use a microwave... Or can she?" (A/N: Sasori's look at Kenmei: o_O?)

The blond just glared at the other vampire, "Yes, I can. Now... we should probably clean this up before it starts attracting other vampires." "Vampires?" Ayano tilted her head confused. "What are those?" Kenmei sweat dropped, "You mean you don't-" she looked at Sasori who just shrugged, "Um, you'll know when you're older, okay?"

"What do vampires do?" Kenmei looked at Sasori for help, but he just glared, "You're the one who started it in the first place. Since they don't know now, Deidara probably didn't tell them for a reason, which means that I will get in trouble if I said anything... Which means that since you mentioned it, you explain it." all of it was done in one breath, which was easy for Sasori, but to any other person, it would have been like trying to get a tuba playing a high note for ten beats without a breath. (A/N: Sorry, I'm stuck at Band Camp!)

She grumbled, "Fine... What we are," she pointed to herself and Sasori, "Are vampires. Now you two are, plus Hato, are half vampire, half human." Naoto nodded, trying to understand. "But I don't get it, I thought we were human... What's Mama?" Kenmei groaned, "You're Mama is human, you're half vampire and half human." "But what's a vampire?"

"Okay, vampires drink blood, run super fast, have super strength, awesome hearing, only have to sleep for about four hours and have fangs." Ayano was still confused, "What's blood?" Kenmei faced-palmed herself and Sasori snickered. "Blood is on the walls that you see. Vampires drink it," her fang became longer and she slit her wrist, making Ayano flinch in fear. "Blood comes from humans. We feed off of humans, but vampire blood is stronger."

"S-so we hurt people?" she asked, scared, making Sasori glare at the blond, "Why did you have to put it that way?" Kenmei glared at him, "You're the one who told me to explain, so I did!" "I don't want to hurt people!" all eyes turned to Ayano, who was now crying. "I'm never having blood!" Sasori sighed and put down his mop to calm her down.

"Sweetie, you have to drink blood. It's going to keep you healthy and-" "No! I'll have juice, but no blood!" she crossed her arms, as if not continuing the conversation further. "Oh." Sasori nodded his head slowly, "You can have juice, but you don't have to have any blood." "But, blood is-" "Gross! It's super gross." Sasori gave Naoto a look that said, "Don't. Say. Anything." and the blond nodded.

In two hours the whole kitchen was clean, like it was before, but it would've taken longer if Sasori and Kenmei weren't there since they were working at it really really fast, which was why they finished in only two hours. But before they started Sasori gave Hato some blood and called Kakuzu if he had an IV that he could borrow.

About ten minutes later, Deidara woke up and was glad to see that the kitchen was clean once more and went to go get himself some breakfast."What do you two want for breakfast, un?" Deidara asked, as he took out a pan for eggs. "I want eggs and juice." Ayano said, sitting at the counter. "I want cereal." Deidara nodded and began making some cereal for Naoto, then began making eggs for him and Ayano.

"I called Kakuzu, he has an IV we can borrow." "Okay, un... Naoto, don't fling your cereal onto Ayano, it's not nice." the blond sighed and put his spoon back into his bowl. After Deidara finished making eggs for him and Ayano, he began eating. "Mama, what's the difference between blood and Juice?" Ayano asked, looking at her blood coated eggs.

Deidara froze and glared at Sasori, who pointed to Kenmei. "Did you actually tell her, un?" Deidara asked the blond, who just nodded. "The whole thing about vampires and all that jizz." Deidara glared harder, "There was a reason I was waiting to tell them, un." "And what reason would that be?" "Well I don't want them growing up thinking their M-O-N-S-T-E-R-S or something, un." of course, another word Deidara hadn't taught them.

"You're just shielding them because you think you are that." Deidara was about to snap back, but Sasori put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't let it get to you. They would have found out anyway." "But not like that, Danna, un." Deidara sighed and continued to eat his eggs. "Mama, what's the difference between blood and juice?"

Kenmei sighed, "Juice is from people who give it away and blood is when you hurt them." "You know wha-" "Brat." Deidara sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I guess that's a good way of putting it, un." was all he said before finishing his plate of eggs and washing his dish. Once Naoto and Ayano were done, he cleaned there spots and dishes, too. Soon he was so fixed on cleaning his cleaned the whole kitchen till it was spotless.

"Even though you guys cleaned up the juice it was all still dirty, un." Sasori nodded, "I'm sure." "Mama, can I watch some TV?" Naoto asked, trailing his finger on the black counter top. "What are you going to watch, un?" "I don't know... Maybe some cartoons or SpongeBob?" Deidara sighed, "Go ahead, but nothing bad, un." the blond nodded and jumped out of his chair to go to the living room.

"I want to go outside!" "Maybe a little later Ayano; not now, un." "Why?" Deidara sighed. "Because I said so, un." the three year-old grumbled, but nodded. "When's Hato waking up?" "... We don't know, un... Maybe soon?" "'Kay." that afternoon Kakuzu dropped off the IV and Sasori put it to use. "I would have had this in the library but that was burned down."

Deidara frowned, "Yeah." Once Sasori hooked it up to the redhead he nodded, "This should give her more nutrition, so maybe she'll wake up soon." Deidara sighed and nodded. "Hopefully, un."

-Unknown-

_'W... Where am I...? I feel... numb... Why is there a beeping?' _Very slowly blue eyes opened to be surrounded by darkness. A green light flashed every once and a while, corresponding with the beeping. "Wha..." they felt something in their right arm and they took it out, making the beeping go flat. In an instant the door was opened and the lights turned on.

They hissed and tried to cover their eyes from the blinding light. "Mmm..." "You're awake!" the next thing they knew, they were in a tight hug and it was getting hard to breath. Soon, they were let go and able to breathe again. "You have no idea how much you worried me, un!" the same blue eyes stared back at them and they blinked.

"Yeah, Mama was starting to get really worried." _'Mama...?'_ "Yeah, I was, un." they blinked again and looked around the room. "Hato," their eyes continued to wander, "Hato!" this time they were shook and they looked back at the blond. "Is there something wrong, un?" they looked around, their eyes landing on a redhead with brown eyes.

He was smiling at them, which confused them greatly. "You've been out for a while. A month." they understood everything the two said, it was just confusing to understand. "Sweetie, is something wrong, un?" Deidara asked, leaning in close and they had a rather bad reaction. Quickly shoving the blond away, they scampered onto the other side of the bed.

"Hato, un?" he tried to touch them again and they screamed, "Get away from me, un! Where am I!_?_ Who are you!_?_ Why do you call me Hato!_?_" once they were done they were panting, holding their knees to their chest. "W-what?" they just looked back and forth between the two males, confused. "We call you Hato because that's your name and we're your Mama and Daddy, remember, un?"

The blond looked like he was about to cry, which confused them even more. "No, I don't know you at all. I don't know how I got here, un." the blond's eyes went wide and they began crying, the redhead soothing him. "D-danna, un~" "Ssh..." they were even more confused. "What's going on, un? Why isn't anyone saying anything?"

The redhead whispered something to the blond, who just shook his head, but he whispered again, finally convincing the blond. He left, still crying and the redhead looked back at them and smiled. "You don't remember anything do you?" they shook their head and he gave a small laugh, "Well, that's not the best thing to hear... So, you don't remember anything?" again, another shake of the head.

"Well, I'm your Daddy-" "Who was the other one?" he smiled, "That was your Mama-" "But he's a guy. Mama's are supposed to be girls, un." the smile stayed. "He's your Mama, because he just is." they looked down confused. "... Why am I here, un?" "You live here... You were asleep for a long time." "Oh... Why don't I remember anything, un?"

He just shrugged, "I don't know, but I'm sure you'll remember soon." "And what if I don't, un?" the smile fell and it turned into a solemn expression. "We'll have to wait and see, I guess." they nodded and looked around, "I'm hungry, un." the redhead nodded and stood up. "Don't leave. I'll be back with some food." they nodded, but once he left, they got out of bed.

It was weird walking. Their legs were wobbly and they almost fell down. Once they were in front of a full length mirror, their eyebrows furrowed. They could tell that they were a girl now. She continued to look at the unfamiliar reflection. The girl in the mirror had red hair and blue eyes. She looked so pale it was almost unhealthy and her eyes looked scared.

"What are you looking at?" she turned around to see the same man with red hair, looking at her, a cup in his hand. "I wanted to see how I looked like, un..." she frowned, when she felt something come out of her gums and her stomach growled. "Here," he walked over to her and handed her the cup. "That should help." she looked down at it and that's when she realized that's what smelled delicious.

She put the rim of the cup to her lips and gulped some of it, already enjoying the juicy flavor. She threw her head back and drank it all, already feeling full. She looked at the empty cup, then at the redhead, who took the cup. "Good?" she nodded, wiping some of the excess liquid off her mouth, with the back of her hand.

"Thank you, un. Why do I say that, un? It's annoying, u-u-un." no matter what she tried, she couldn't not say it. The redhead smiled and sat down in front of her, making her also sit. "You got it from your Mama." she frowned, "Why, un?" he shrugged, "I wasn't there when you were growing up-" "Where were you, un?" he half-smiled. "I was protecting all of you."

"'All of us'?" "Yes, your brother and sister." she looked down. "Who are they, un?" "You have a twin brother, Naoto and a little sister, Ayano." "Twin, un?" he nodded, "You're the oldest." she nodded. "What time is it?" "Two o'clock. You're brother and sister are sleeping in another room, because we had to move them for the room for the machines."

He pointed behind her, showing the IV and Heart Monitor. "Oh... What was my name again, un?" he smiled again, "Hato. Remember that and we'll work on more stuff later, okay?" she nodded and stood up. "I'm still tired, un." she wavered and the man known as "Daddy" picked her up; she felt right in his arms and she liked that. He placed her down and tucked her under the blanket.

"Get better soon, okay?" he asked, kissing her forehead. "O-okay, un." he smiled and went to the door, turning off the light. "Good night." she realized she was waiting for him to respond. "Good night, un." she saw him nod and leave the room, closing the door behind him.

**SHOCKER! **

**Review?**


	29. Nothing

**I thank my new Beta reader! It's sooooo nice to have one! Makes my life a lot easier!**

Deidara sat on his and Sasori's bed, trying to figure out why his daughter didn't remember anything at all. He hoped that she would get her memories back soon, but that rarely even happened. More tears came and he let out a quiet sob. A few minutes later Sasori stepped into the bedroom and sighed, "She doesn't remember a thing."

This made Deidara cry harder and the redhead sat down by him, rubbing his back. "W-what made her lose it, un?" he felt the redhead shrug. "I'm not sure. I know that Kenmei worked with her on organizing her thoughts and all, but that was to help her take in visions better." "What if something went wrong, un?" "We'll have to ask Kenmei in the morning, but right now we should just sleep."

Deidara nodded and climbed back into the covers, his lover following in suit.

-Morning-

Hato groaned when the sun was shining on her face. Slowly her eyes opened and she rolled over to see the clock. Six o'clock. She sat up and looked around the unfamiliar room. She remembered that she didn't remember anything and it got that blond upset. The redhead told her that that was her "Mama" which she didn't understand very well

She got out of bed and stretched. Walking the door she saw both males use, she opened it to see a short hall and at the end of it, two double doors. Walking out of the hall she saw an entry way, living room, and a longer hall. She saw a tired blond walk out of a room and rub her eyes. "You're awake?" Hato nodded and walked forward.

"Do your Mama and Daddy know?" she nodded again, "Who are you, un?" the blond smiled, "You didn't get to meet me, but I'm Kenmei. I helped you while you were asleep. But you really worried Naoto and Ayano." she thought for a second. "Oh... yeah, un." she looked around saw a kitchen. "Is something wrong?" she shook her head, "N-no, I'm just... trying to... um, remember, un." "Remember what?"

She frowned, "Who I am. Where I am. What my brother and sister look like. Why I don't remember, un." Kenmei's eyes slightly widened and she gulped. "Do your Mama and Daddy know?" she looked down and nodded. "Mama was really upset. He left crying and... Daddy was telling me a few things to help, but they didn't, un."

"O-oh." Kenmei hoped that what she did wasn't why Hato had no memories. Hato continued to look down and she sighed, "Onee-Chan!" she looked up, only to be tackled by a girl smaller then her, with orange hair. "You're awake, you're awake, you're awake! Nii-San!" Hato tried to understand what was going on. She guessed that she was Onee-Chan and that this was her little sister, but it felt weird.

"Come on! Let's go to Nao!" she let herself be dragged by the three year-old to another room, where a blond boy was. He was sitting in a bed, rubbing his eyes; but once he saw Hato he had a big smile. In no time she was being hugged by the blond, who was the same height as her. "I'm glad you're awake!" she looked at the blond confused.

"..." "Why aren't you saying anything?" his smile was slowly fading. She had no idea who this boy was, but she guessed it was her brother. "H-hi, un." she lifted her left hand as a wave, but what she didn't expect was for a tongue to stick out and she screamed. "What's on my hands!_?_" she pulled away and looked at the mouths in fear.

"Hato, you've had those for a while." "I don't remember! I have no idea who you are, un! Just, leave me alone!" she ran out of the room and took a right, trying to figure out where to go. She opened a door only to find it led to a bathroom. She opened the next door and smiled when she saw it was a garage. Maybe she could leave?

Running to the door, she unlocked it and ran out into the woods, ignoring the driveway. She continued to run and run till she was out of breath, but when she tried running again she froze. "W-wha..." she heard footsteps and a sigh. "Where would you go?" she was let go and she turned her head to see who was supposedly her father.

"I don't want to be here, un. I don't know them, any of them. I don't know you, un... I just want to be somewhere where I know I belong." Sasori sighed. "This is where you belong." she shook her head slowly, "No... It doesn't feel right. This isn't where I'm supposed to be." "Then where are you supposed to be?" "I don't know, but not here, un."

Sasori took a step forward and she took one back going into a defensive position. "Don't try to stop me, un." Sasori smiled, "You don't look pretty when you scowl like that, honey." she winced when she felt lightheaded, but she dismissed it as nothing. "D-don't tell me what to do, un!" Sasori's smile never faltered. "I remember you didn't like to yell. You were shy and quiet. Afraid of a lot of things. I wonder why that changed?"

She winced again and clutched her head. "How would you know what I'm like, un? That doesn't sound a thing like me." "I'm your father." "Well... H-how would you know me! I'm me, un!" it wasn't a very good arguing statement, but she didn't have anything else. Sasori sighed, "Why don't you just come back home and we'll talk more?"

"N-no, un" she shook her head and backed up more. For some reason this man felt dangerous and it felt like she couldn't trust him. "Come on." he held out his hand, but she wouldn't take it. "L-leave me alone, un." she turned around and began running again, of course once she got ten feet she froze. "Let me go, un!" she was let go, and she fell down.

"Why are you crying?" that's when she noticed a few tears were running down her cheeks and she quickly wiped them away. "I'm so confused, un." she held herself and looked down at the ground, trying to figure out everything that was happening to her. "I can help you. You can trust me." she shook her head. "I can't trust anyone. No one can be trusted, un."

She looked back at the redhead with angry, but sad eyes. "Why do you say that?" she shook her head and began running again. Sasori sighed; he was just going to follow her and not try and stop her. She would soon exert herself and maybe pass out since she hadn't done any physical activity for a whole month and then Sasori would take her back home.

Sasori followed her for an hour, before she finally refused to run anymore and was on the brink of unconscious. Sasori sighed and walked up to her. "N-no..." she tried to crawl away but she collapsed and was panting again. "Don't, un." this made Sasori frown. His daughter was really trying to get away from him. It looked like she didn't want a thing to do with him.

"Hato," she whimpered, "How do I know that's even my name, un. You could have just made it up." Sasori sighed, "I did make it up. When your Mama was pregnant I chose a name for a girl and he chose one for a boy. We got both." "What about the other one, un?" Sasori smiled, not like she could see. "Mama named Ayano."

There was a silence and that's when Sasori realized that Hato had fallen asleep. He smiled and picked up the redhead, who was soon cuddling with him.

-Who knows-

Three days. Hato had been awake for three days and there was still no progress. She finally excepted that she belonged there on the second day, but the third day was a Monday which meant school. "Who were my friends at school, un?" Hato asked, as she buckled her shoes up. Sasori half-smiled, "We were still working on making friends by the time you fell asleep."

"When did I fall asleep, again, un?" she asked, as she headed to the garage with Sasori. "It was your's, Naoto's and Ayano's birthday party and we headed back inside your bedroom. You were tired so you fell asleep, but it took you a while to wake up." she nodded and opened the garage door, seeing Deidara buckling up her little sister.

"Do I have to go though, un?" she asked, backing into the house. Sasori smirked and pushed her forward. "Yes. Now go to your car-seat, Mama will help you." she sighed but did as she was told. Walking to the car, Deidara backed away from the door and smiled. "Hop in, un." Hato frowned when she saw the hurt in his eyes. Having his daughter loose her memory must be a hard thing to go through, but she actually lost her memories and was fine with it, since she didn't know what she lost.

She climbed in and looked at the buckles confused. "Here," her father leaned forward and buckled her in. Once everyone was in the car (Sasori driving), they were headed through the woods. To Hato this was all new. The trees, the sky, and once they moved into the city she was even more amazed. She would ask questions like, "What's this, un?" or "What's that, un?" or "What does that mean, un?" she may have had some of her smarts but some had left her.

"Look, Onee-Chan!" the redhead looked over at her little sister, seeing her wearing a pair of orange sunglasses, smiling. "Do you like them?" she asked, smiling at her. Hato smiled back and nodded. "Those are cute, Ayano. Where did you get them, un?" Ayano's smile widened, "It was a birthday present! You got a present too!" Ayano began looking through her makeshift backpack and took out a pink stuffed animal. "Here!"

Hato took it and eyed it. "Who's it from, un?" Ayano shrugged her shoulders, "Mama, what does this mean?" Ayano asked, handing him a piece of wrapping paper. Deidara took it and read it. "Woolfy... This was the girl who was looking at you and me the whole time at the party, smirking." Sasori smirked, "Yeah, she was the one who got Naoto a card." you could practically here the said blond pout in the back of the car.

Once they arrived at the school Hato hoped out of the car, already knowing how to work her buckles and walked over to Sasori. She grabbed his hand and let him lead her to the door. Deidara took Naoto and Ayano's hand and followed the redhead's in suit. Sasori opened the door that led to a hallway that had more doors. Leading them to a door, he opened it and stepped in.

The room had about twenty or so kids, who were playing, but once they saw her they almost glared, which she didn't understand. "Naoto!" one of the girls yelled and the blond ran to his friends. "Naoto has friends, un?" Sasori nodded. "Why don't I have friends, un?" "You were still trying, remember?" she nodded and looked around, seeing a woman with brown curly hair walk over to them, smiling.

"Well, hello, Hato! How have you been?" the said redhead just looked at the woman. "Um, Ms. Trea, can I speak to you for a minute, un?" Deidara asked. "Of course." they both stepped out into the hall and the brunette was still smiling. "Is there something wrong?" Deidara sighed, "Hato won't be going to school today-" "Why not?" "... She has amnesia, un. We just took her here to see if anything would jog her memory. Nothing's worked so far, un."

The teacher was taken aback. "O-oh. I'm sorry... And you have no idea how any of this happened?" Deidara shook his head. "No. We hope it's only temporary, but if not..." he looked down, sad. He never really liked thinking about the possibility that his daughter might not remember anything, but it was only five years of her life, he was sure she would have some more.

"What if she stayed here? That may help her?" Deidara shook his head, "From whenever Hato was here she honestly hated it. She never talked to me, but she did talk to Sasori. I'm thinking of withdrawing her from pre-school, un." Ms. Trea frowned, "Well, I think that's a bad example to put for your children. To only do things half way and never complete them."

"She lost her memories, un. I don't think she should continue with this because it may be too much. Sasori's told me about how Hato would cry because kids tease her and you didn'tdo a thing about it, or you would put her in front of the class and ask her questions, un. I don't know what you have against my daughter, but it stops now. I'm tired of this, un."

Ms. Trea stammered, "W-well... i-it seems y-you're just paranoid or something 'c-cause that didn't happen... at all." Deidara scoffed and went back into the class room, finding Hato looking around in some toys. "What's this supposed to be, un?" she asked Sasori as she lifted up a weird looking object. Sasori smiled. "This is a part of a puzzle piece. You like puzzles."

She looked up at him, "I do, un?" he smiled and nodded. "Let's go, Danna, un." the redhead looked behind him, seeing Deidara probably just got out of an argument. "'Kay." "Take Hato, un." "I don't stay here, un?" Deidara just shook his head. "Okay." her stomach grumbled, and she blushed, "We can eat when we get home." "Okay, un!" she jumped up and ran to her blond father, who was smiling.

"Where's Ayano, un?" Deidara asked, spotting his youngest daughter with Naoto, laughing. "Ayano, let's go, un!" she looked up and nodded. "'Kay! Bye, Nao!" "Bye." he continued to play with his friends and Ayano walked over to Deidara, who was extending his hand for the three year-old to take. Ayano took it and Hato took the other one.

They walked out of the small school with Sasori trailing behind them.

-Home-

Hato was sitting on her bed, alone. She sighed and went over to the window, sitting on the seat it had. She could hear the rush of the water from the small fall there, but it held no interest for her. She looked at it and frowned. Something about that pond was so wrong; like something was lurking in there (Not literally, just mentally!) waiting.

Sasori and Deidara were currently at the store, since they had to drop Hato and Ayano off before they went. (A/N: They need a lot of room.) They currently had no food whatsoever, except for blood. Apparently Kenmei left the window open one night and animals decided to raid their food. It was funny at first, but in the end they had no breakfast.

But even after that incident the blond was watching them while they went shopping. Hato sighed again and left the room. There was nothing to do since she didn't know what she liked to do. She looked down at her hands in disgust. Naoto said that she chewed clay with her hand-mouths and could make them blow up, but when she thought about it, it seemed disturbing to her.

She found her gloves in the living room and slipped them on. She nodded and left out the front door, her shoes on. She took a right and began walking around the house, seeing if there was anything of interest around. "Mrow~" she turned around to see the white cat they called Black Jack. "Hello, un." the cat hissed, making the redhead flinch. She remembered Sasori telling her that the cat liked her the best, but not now.

"What's your problem, un?" the cat growled and padded off to another side of the house. She puffed up some air and blew it on her bangs which were getting a little long. (A/N: Imagine Sasori's hair, but longer.) She continued to walk around the house, seeing her parent's back porch and window. There was also a small reading room, which they just used for storage. There was also an office before that, but she ignored that.

When she got further around, it turned out into their backward/porch and she sighed. She was almost around the house and there was still nothing that got her attention. Walking past the garage, she went on a little stone path and got around to the bedroom windows. Naoto and Ayano were currently staying in the first guest bedroom (A/N: Sis's bedroom) and Kenmei in the other one.

Past that was a little breakfast nook that none of them used. It was just an open room. She came up by one of the waterfalls and ignored it. Walking to the other waterfall she sighed. She sat down and looked at her reflection. She looked bored, which made her drop a little rock in the middle of her reflection. She continued to look at the ripples and she frowned.

The picture changed. It was still her, but not her. The girl in the water was crying and she looked petrified. Hato narrowed her eyes and splashed her hand through the water, making it go back to the original image. That didn't feel like her at all. To cry all the time or to be paranoid; it just seemed wrong. Sighing she dropped another rock, making the image go back to the previous one.

This just confused her more. She didn't look like that! Why did it keep on changing? She growled and splashed the image out. Crossing her arms, she looked away and glared at nothing in particular. She blinked and rubber her eyes. Someone was standing half behind a tree, watching her. They had a black hat, black sunglasses and were in a black trench coat.

She could tell they were watching her intently, as if she were an animal. "Why are you here, un?" they didn't respond, all they did was turn away and leave. She frowned, _'Who was that?' _she shrugged; probably just a lost person. She began glaring at the water and she touched it. Nothing happened but she felt a tug and she puller her hand back, afraid something was in there.

"Hato, what are you doing over there. Get inside before your parents know I left you alone out here." the said redhead sighed and went to the blond. "I'm bored, un!" "Well, we'll find something to do then." Hato huffed and went inside with the blond. "Ayano is taking a nap (A/N: She's always sleeping!) so we can watch some TV, but it'll be quiet..."

Hato ignored her and walked to the kitchen, seeing if they had any snacks. "There's no food, remember?" Hato groaned, and left the living room to walk around some more, Kenmei following her. "What's upstairs, un?" "Just a TV, two couches and empty space." Hato frowned; that probably wouldn't entertain her either. "Do you know what I did for fun, un?"

She asked, looking up at the blond who was fixing her messy hair. Kenmei nodded, "Yeah, you played with clay and called it art-" "Anything besides that, un?" Kenmei thought for a second, "You liked playing with Naoto, but you haven't played with him for a long time. Even when you had memories." the redhead frowned and sighed, "When's Mama and Daddy coming home, un?"

Kenmei shrugged, "I think in an hour. Maybe less?" Hato nodded and went back to her room. There were a few toys, a dresser filled with clothes that the redhead had never seen before, then there was the closet. She smiled and headed in. She felt calm right away. Going to a corner she sat there, feeling tired. _'Just a few minutes?'_

-Oh Noes-

"We've looked everywhere and we can't find her, un!" he turned his attention to Kenmei who was smiling nervously. "She went to her room and stayed there. No one came in or anything." Deidara groaned and pulled at his hair, making Sasori sigh and grab his hands. "If you keep on doing that you'll be bald by tomorrow." "Tomorrow, un!_?_"

"No, no, I'm sure we'll find her!" Deidara looked down, afraid. "And if we don't, un?" Sasori sighed, "I don't know, but for some reason vampires can't sniff out half-lings, so we have to use our other four senses. But I'm not sure why we need feel or tasting..." Deidara rolled his eyes. "But you have no idea where she'd go at all, un?"

Kenmei shrugged, "Last I saw her, she was bored and I think sad." Sasori rubbed his forehead. "Did you check the closet?" both blond's shook their heads and went to the bedroom. Opening the closet door and turning on the lights, they heard a groan. Deidara sighed and pushed away some jackets, locating his daughter, sleeping in the corner of the closet.

Hato had an arm covering her eyes, so no light would be shone on her face. "Hato," Deidara gently shook the half-awake redhead, who just grumbled and rolled over. Deidara sighed and picked her up. Hato snuggled closer to him, trying to get more of his warmth. "I'm tired, un..." Deidara's eyes widened. She actually looked like how she did before.

She had a tired and scared look in her eyes and she brought her arms up to her chest, trying to warm herself. He laid her down on the bed and tucked her in. She fell asleep right away, sighing. She looked like she did before she lost her memories, but when she lost them her whole personality changed. You could still see she was scared, but it looked like she was willing to fight till the end and was more sure of herself.

Deidara sighed. "We should go, un."

**Oh, do I have stories from BandCamp! I found two people who LOVE yaoi and we talk a lot! One's**** a junior and the other a sophomore! I met a guy who held the door open for me, because I was holding two stands and needed to get to another room and he started talking to me, since I'm bored I will go through the conversation,  
"You're Mary, right?" "Yes, and you are," "Matt." *nods head* "Matt's a cool name." then he smiled and held the door open. That was on the third day and we talk once and a while, but yesterday at late rehearsals he asked for me to wait for him so we could talk. We talked about how we are the only one's in our family with any musical talent! Now I'm done!**

******Review?**


	30. The end For now

**HA! I knew I'd finish it before summer ended! Tanks again Beta! =3 Review plz! I THANK EVERYONE WHO READ THIS STORY/SERIES! LUVS YOU ALL!**

-One month later-

"I still don't remember anything, un." Hato said into her arms, as she sat at the counter. Sasori sighed and rubbed her back. "I'm sure you will soon. You just have to wait." Hato didn't say anything. She already knew she wasn't going to remember anything. She had a family and she could always start new memories, but it wouldn't be the same.

"Onee-Chan!" Hato sighed and looked at her little sister, who was smiling up at her. "Do you want to go play outside with me?" she continued to look at the three year-old with bored eyes. A minute passed and Ayano was still smiling, "Fine, un," Hato jumped off her chair and stood in front of her sister. "What do you want to play, un?"

"I wanna play tag, then hide-and-go-seek then ring around the rosy-" Hato covered her mouth before she went on. "Choose one, un." she moved her hand, "B-b-but, you always let us play all of them! You liked them too!" Hato didn't say anything. It didn't matter to her. She was different now and she couldn't do anything about it.

"Ask Naoto, un." "Hato, I think it would be fair if you played with Ayano, since it's been a while." Sasori suggested, "Tch..." she looked away, angry. "Fine. Let's go, Ayano." they both left out the laundry room door and to the back yard. Sure the grass wasn't all that green, but there was enough space before it got to trees. "Let's play tag first!" Hato smirked and nodded.

"Tag, you're it, un!" Hato quickly dashed away her younger sister not being able to keep up. "H-hey, Onee-Chan! Wait up!" Hato laughed and continued to run, till Ayano stopped. She smirked in triumph and went back to her sister, who was out of breath. "Tag, you're it!" Ayano smiled when Hato fell for the trick. "Hey, un!" Hato on the other hand wasn't so happy.

"Get back here, un!" she ran to the three year-old, who was laughing. Ayano turned her head slightly to see Hato, but it was all different. The redhead was charging at her and she looked angrier then a bull. "Onee-" "Ha!" she was tackled to the ground and she cried out. "You're it, un!" "Ow..." Hato got up to see Ayano crying, holding her scraped elbow.

"That can't hurt, un." Ayano sniffled. This wasn't her sister. She knew something was up, but this just proved it. Her sister would never make the games painful, she would try to make it as fun as possible, but this was different. "O-onee-Chan?" Hato sighed, "I'm bored. I'm heading back inside. Come in if you want, un." Hato walked away, ignoring her crying sister.

"What were you doing outside, Hato, un?" the redhead shrugged, "I was playing tag with Ayano, un." was all she said before stepping inside. Deidara raised an eyebrow and walked into their backyard to see Ayano crying. "Ayano, un?" the three year-old looked up, sad. "Onee-Chan's different." Deidara noticed a scratch on his daughters elbow and he kneeled by her.

"How did you get this, un?" Ayano looked away, but began to talk. "I tricked Onee-Chan and she got tagged. She was really mad so she pushed me and said I was 'it'... Why is she different, Mama?" Deidara frowned. That didn't sound like her at all. "I'll go talk to her, but first, let's take care of your cut." she just nodded and Deidara helped her up.

Hato scoffed as she watched the whole scene. For some reason it made her sick. To see everyone so happy, or helping, or sad. "You shouldn't scowl like that, Hato." was all Sasori said before passing her. The redhead turned around and glared at her father. "Don't tell me what to do, un. I can do whatever I want." Sasori looked at the five year-old, unamused.

"Really?" she nodded and he smiled. "What would you like to do?" she scoffed, "For one, I don't want to be here anymore. All I ever see is my 'family', un. It bugs me to see you all so caring-" she groaned and clutched at her head, "I don't like it here and- Ah~" she fell onto her knees and Sasori held her up. "What's wrong, un?" Deidara asked, stepping into the kitchen.

Sasori shook his head, "I don't know-" "No, it's not true! I never meant it, un! Please don't be mad at me!" Hato looked up at her father, scared and tears streaming down her face. "Please, un..." Sasori was shocked that her whole personality changed. She was panting and her eyes closed. Soon she passed out. "Go get Kenmei." Deidara nodded and went to go get the said blond.

"What's going on?" Ayano asked, as Sasori picked up her sister. "Hato's sick." was all he said before he took her to her room.

-Meow-

Kenmei held her hand over Hato's forehead and she sweat-dropped. "Ah..." she looked at Sasori and Deidara who were behind her and she rubbed the back of her head. "Um... I guess you could blame a lot of this stuff on me?" "What, un?" Deidara asked, already getting angry. Kenmei moved her hand back to her side. "Well... When Hato was asleep that one time, I was helping her organizing her thoughts, like you let me do, and I did organize it, but,"

She bit her lip, "But..." Sasori continued, "When I was doing that something was let go... Congrats, your daughter had a split personality!" Sasori looked shocked, but Deidara just looked pissed. "And you didn't know about this before, un? Even when you were helping her?" Kenmei shrugged, "Some things slip by me. But that's the reason she doesn't remember anything. Her split personality was dormant for all her life and when it woke up, it had no idea what was going on. The regular Hato is still in there, and she is fighting. That's what the outburst was."

Deidara looked concerned, but still upset. Sasori held no emotion on his face whatsoever, which also confused Deidara. "So, what does this mean?" Sasori asked and Kenmei smiled, "It means that it's only a matter of time before her memories return to her, but... I'm not sure which side will take over. From what I saw, the first Hato was dominant, that's why she was her when she was born and the other... I don't know."

"So, what you're saying is-" "Yes, the sky is blue." "..." "Oh, that! Yes, either side could take over, but neither can really get rid of the other. It's like being stuck with a siamese twin, but it's all in your head." Deidara nodded. "I'm not sure what's going to happen, when both sides are awake, but it may not be pretty. Though it's a good thing I released her now then her getting out on her own."

"Why, un?" Kenmei's smile dropped, "One, it would have been extremely painful, it was better to have done it if she was asleep like she was. Two, both personalities would clash and it may actually kill her." Deidara's eyes widened and her looked at his daughter who was sleeping peacefully. It really couldn't be that bad in there.

-In Hato's mind- (It's dark)

"You're not supposed to be here, un!" Hato shouted, "You hurt Ayano and-" "I can do whatever I want, un! You're too soft!" the second Hato said. They both looked the same and all, except for their expressions. The first Hato had a concerned look on her face and she was almost scared; but her other side was smirking almost sadistic and she was confident that she would win.

"I can win." Hato said in triumph; "No, you can't, un." "Yes, I can and I have an idea... I don't like the name Hato, it's too... sissy, un." she smirked when she saw her other side's reaction. "I like Karasu, un. Do you like it?" Hato shook her head, "I don't like crows." this made Karasu laugh, "Why do you say that?" "They're scary looking and are mean."

Karasu looked hurt, but you could clearly see she was faking. "I'm not mean all the time, it's just when things get me angry or annoyed, un." "It doesn't matter. I don't like how you treat my family, un." "They're my family too, you know." Hato looked down, "We are the same person, we just act... different." Karasu said, frowning.

"I still don't like it, un." Hato said, almost glaring at Karasu, who just sighed, "You might as well give up, un. I will win." Hato shook her head again, "There's a reason I was here first. I was stronger-" "The key word being 'was'. Your whole life you became soft, that's why there are two of us, un. One of us is stronger and over the five years I was asleep, it didn't weaken me; it was like I took all of your strength."

"I didn't become soft, un!" "Yes, you did! When 'he' left your whole world fell apart, un!" Hato looked glared at the other redhead. "That doesn't matter, un. I will be the one to wake up!" "No, you're not! I'm gonna wake up and this time I'll remember everything, un!" Karasu said with a sadistic smirk. Hato's face softened and she had a small smile.

"I guess we'll have to see who's going to win, don't we, un?" Karasu's smirk widened and her eyes glinted with enjoyment. "I guess we will, un." they both charged at each other, their aura's around them flaring.

-Meow-

Deidara sighed, when he saw Hato flinch for the fifth time. "Do you know what's going on, un?" he asked Kenmei, who had her mouth set in a thin line. "Well, I can tell you that they're fighting each other and so far no one's winning... Oh, the the second Hato's name is Karasu." Sasori raised a red brow up. "What?" "That's what she calls herself. She doesn't like the name Hato. She said it was too sissy."

Sasori rolled his eyes, "I have a feeling you're making this stuff up." "It's true! I wouldn't lie about this... Well, I did when I said I had nothing to do with her losing her memories, but that was totally different!" Deidara groaned and glared at Kenmei. "Is she going to be okay, un?" Deidara asked; Kenmei shrugged her shoulders.

"Anything can happen, but when she does wake up all I can tell you is that she will have her memories, but she may different." Sasori nodded and Deidara sighed. "We should let her rest, un." was all Deidara said before leaving the room, Sasori following him. The younger blond looked at Hato as she winced again.

-Hato's mind-

Their auras engulfed them as they fought for dominance. "Let me go, un!" Hato yelled, kicking Karasu off of her. The other redhead growled and pounced on Hato again. "You have to fight better then that, un!" Hato winced when she fell backward, her head hitting the ground. "If I let you win, you'll hurt them, un!" Karasu sighed, but they continued to fight, "Hurt who, un?"

"My family, un." "'Our' family, un." Hato growled and shoved Karasu off of her. She thought for a minute. Karasu was way more determined then her, but she was around longer then her. Hato smirked and her aura began to form something. Karasu eyed the redhead as she began molding something in her hands. "What're you doing, un?" she asked and Hato smirked.

"What you refused to do, un." she threw a bird at the redhead's direction and it was sent soaring. Karasu's eyes widened and she jumped away from her spot, right before the bird exploded. "What was that, un!_?_" she asked, in anger and Hato held up her hand for her other side to see. "I call it art, but you called it disgusting. I thought that maybe you'd be like me and actually be grateful for what you have, un."

Karasu growled, "Well, since you gave me the idea, I'll use it, un." following Hato's example, she molded her aura and had the mouths chew it. The clay turned into a butterfly and it flew towards Hato, only to fall when it went five feet. "You have to practice and I've been practicing since I was two, un." "Hmm? Then, I guess I'll have to go through your thoughts now, don't I?"

Hato panicked and tried to close up her mind, but it was too late when Karasu pounced on her, making her fall down. The redhead smirked and put her hand over Hato's forehead, only to have it backfire and she was sent flying back. "Ow, my hand, un! What did you do!_?_" Karasu yelled, holding her injured hand to her chest.

"I didn't do anything, un." was all Hato said before getting up. "Well, I guess I'll have to fight you the old fashion way." Karasu said before throwing a punch at Hato.

-Meow-

Blue eyes opened to darkness. Slowly they blinked and adjusted to the dark. They sat up and smiled. "I won, un." Hato gave a small smile, but it was quickly taken from her when a rag covered her mouth and nose. She struggled and she couldn't help but to inhale the strange toxin. Slowly, her world began to spin and she fell back, a hand catching her.

She looked up at a black figure, her eyes slowly closing, till she passed out.

Deidara sat up when he heard something. He couldn't sleep at all, but Sasori had been sleeping for only two hours meaning he had an hour or two left. He got out of bed and opened his bedroom door to see Hato being carried out of her room. The intruder saw him and quickly threw a dart at the blond. Deidara tried to dodge it, but it still went to his neck.

He gasped and collapsed. He was on his side and he couldn't stop the tears, as he watched his oldest daughter being carried away. Sasori came out a few seconds later and Deidara wanted to tell him to go after Hato, but he couldn't even blink an eye. "Deidara?" he shook the blond, but he couldn't respond. Sasori couldn't feel a pulse or anything, that's when he noticed a dart in the blond's neck.

He quickly took it out and noticed there was poison. A single drop of blood dripped from the tiny hole and Sasori quickly picked him up. A few minutes later Sasori was able to get all of the poison out of the blond. Once that was done, Deidara began crying, and he clung to Sasori. "What's wrong?" Deidara just shook his head and he took a deep breath, "They took her, un..." Sasori's eyes widened and he went to Hato's bedroom to find the bed empty.

He ran outside and tried to find a scent, only to see they used vervain to mask their scent. He cursed silently and went back to Deidara, who now only had a few tears on his cheeks. "I can't find a scent." Deidara closed his eyes and let more tears fall. He felt himself be pulled into his lover's lap, the redhead holding him close.

"We'll get her back," he began rocking back and forth and Deidara continued to cry. "It's okay, it's okay." his cries got louder and it soon attracted their children and the lone vampire. "What happened?" Kenmei asked, stepping in front of Naoto and Ayano. "Someone stole Hato." Naoto's eyes went wide and he looked at his father, who was now only crying lightly.

"Shouldn't we go after her?" Kenmei asked, eager. Sasori shook his head, "They used vervain to mask their scent, which means they know what we are." the blond's eyes glinted with recognition. "Slayers." Sasori nodded, "Why would they take just her, un?" Deidara asked, looking at Sasori, who frowned. "She is the first born." Deidara understood and he also frowned.

Hato was the first born of the twins, which meant that she was of great evil. That's why they took her, to probably 'rid' the evil of the world, but the only way to really do that was to... kill... her. Deidara finally realized this and he felt himself begin to cry again. "Shouldn't we at least search for her?" Naoto asked, which didn't make much sense, since he had been to negligent of his sister for the past three months.

"It's too dangerous at the moment." Kenmei said thinking, about where they could have taken her. "Can't you find out where they are?" Sasori asked, putting Deidara onto the bed. "Yes, but that could take a few hours and I have a feeling they're using vervain, so it may be even harder." Sasori sighed and rubbed his lover's back, as he sniffled.

"Then you should at least try." Kenmei nodded, "I'll go set up the circle and put up some candles." Naoto looked around and noticed Ayano looked terrified. "Is there anything we can do?" Naoto asked and Sasori smiled, "You can wait." "Is there anything else?" he asked, getting antsy. "There isn't much you can do, Naoto." the blond frowned, "Okay."

"You should get to bed. Okay?" the blond nodded and took his little sister's hand, taking her to bed. Sasori looked at Deidara, who had a glassy look in his eyes. "We will get her back." he didn't say anything, it was almost like he couldn't. "You should also try to sleep." Deidara nodded, but knew he would never be able to get to sleep with what was going on.

A few hours later, Sasori fell asleep, but when he woke up something was different. He could here all the breathing in the house and there were only three of them going on. He cursed and jumped out of bed, getting a confused look form his lover. "Danna, un?" Deidara asked, following him. Sasori cursed when he only saw Ayano sleeping in bed.

"W-where's Naoto, un?" Deidara asked, already scared. "He left." Deidara looked up at the redhead, confused and tired. "How do you know, un?" "His scent is loud and clear and you could see how the blankets are folded and there was no sign of struggle on the carpet; and I'm pretty sure Ayano would have woken up if there was someone trying to take him away."

It was all a pretty good explanation, but Deidara still didn't know why his only son would just leave. "I'm going to go get him, before someone else get's him." Deidara frowned and held onto Sasori's arm. "Don't go... please, un." he had a tear sliding down his cheek and Sasori smiled, before giving him a soft kiss. "It'll be fine. I can hear him from here. He'a about two miles away."

Deidara looked down and nodded. "I'll be quick." he gave another kiss and when Deidara opened his eyes his lover wasn't even there.

Naoto ran through the woods panting, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the dark. (A/N: THE FIRST CHAPTER!) For some reason he felt so lost without her._'I have to find her... I have to find her!' _he continued to run, surprised he wasn't tired from his last break. He ran into something and he fell backward, only to have the thing catch him. He looked up in fear, _'They found me.'_

"Let me go, let me go!" he began struggling, causing the person above him to grunt. "Let go, or I'll bite you!" his fangs her extended and he bit into the person's hand. "Ow, God, Naoto. It's me." the blond stopped struggling and looked up at his father, who was frowning down at him. "Why are you out here?" he asked, letting him go.

The blond looked away, almost ashamed. "I was going to go get Hato." Sasori raised an eyebrow, "Do you know where she is?" the blond nodded, "I was about to go to sleep, but I saw something... Hato was tied up and people were carrying her to a building. It's by our old house." Sasori eyed his son, who was looking up at him, "Naoto, that's ten miles away." "Am I close?" he asked hopeful; Sasori sighed and shook his head, "No, you're only two miles away, but we have to go home."

"Now that you know where Hato is, are you going to go get her?" Sasori smiled, "Yes, I am, but we have to go home now." "... Fine." Sasori picked him up and slung him on his back, already running. In a minute they were home. They both entered the front door and Sasori nudged Naoto towards their hall. "Go to sleep, now." the blond nodded and went back to his room.

Sasori walked to his bedroom, expecting the blond to be there, but no one was present. He sighed and went to Naoto and Ayano's room, only to find the said children there. "Sasori," the redhead turned around and looked at a small blond. "I didn't mean to, I swear." he was so confused, "What didn't you mean to?" he asked, stepping towards Kenmei, who was frowning.

"He was listening in on me and I knew that... I was saying stuff and I said where Hato was... He left." Sasori blinked at the teen and let out a long sigh, "Make sure no one else goes. I'll try to be back as soon as possible." Kenmei nodded and Sasori left through the garage door, seeing the car was taken. He didn't plan on taking it anyway.

He wanted to yell at the blond for being so stupid and leaving while he was gone. He began running. He wasn't even planning on taking him or telling him where Hato was; he may have taken Kenmei with him, but that was only because she knew where Hato was and her seeing the future would help with what was going to happen next.

One minute. He just hoped that Deidara wouldn't be stupid and get himself hurt, but it was against slayers to hurt any human, but that didn't stop them from paralyzing the blond. He shook his head at the thought. He was pretty sure they didn't know he was a human, so maybe they could nego- No, slayers never negotiate when it comes to danger with vampires. Never.

Two minutes. He knew that they would try and kill Hato, but it wasn't that easy to kill a half-ling. It was twice as hard then killing a vampire, so there would be stalling. But if there were a lot of failed attempts then that meant pain. Pain. One thing that he didn't mind since he healed in five seconds, and he would go back to normal. Half-lings on the other hand heal faster then humans, but slower then vampires.

Three minutes. He didn't ask when Deidara had left, but he had a feeling it was right after he left. He may be able to catch up to the blond, but they may think that a vampire is coming and they will kill Deidara. Unfortunately, most slayers had a device to track down vampires and kill them. It wasn't that easy to kill a vampire. They had to have something _very_ sharp to pierce their skin and they have to coat it in vervain, which is sometimes hard to find.

Four minutes. All they had to do was stake them in the heart and the vervain would go through their veins and kill them in three minutes max. Vervain had no effect on humans, but still getting staked in the heart will kill them. If vampires are staked without vervain, then it would be useless. Yes, it would hurt but they could just remove it and it would heal up. Vervain was always the trick. Holy water was just a joke; the same with garlic.

Five minutes. Sasori saw their car parked in front of the burned ruble, but no sign of the blond. A few hundred yards to the right there was a little ware house. You could easily tell that it was just made. There was one light in the big shack and Sasori could hear voices inside. _"I just say we just take off her head. It'll be easier like that." _the voice was strangely familiar to Sasori.

He listened some more. _"No, it's trickier then that- Hey, she's waking up." _he could here the second person walk over to the left side of the warehouse and sigh, _"Wakey wakey." _there was some mumbling and a chuckle. Sasori smelled the air and he could tell that there were three slayers all together. He could even hear Deidara's rapid heart beat, as he hid in the warehouse.

_"W-who are you, un?" "We're the good guys, now cooperate and it'll all be over, okay?" _this voice was the first voice and it became even more harsh. Most slayers were like that. They hated vampires with a passion. It usually had to do with them losing someone to a vampire. _"I-I want to go home, un." _there was a crack and a small cry.

_"Seriously you don't have to slap her, Sakura." _the name brought no memorization to Sasori, but he had a fairly good guess of who the slayer was. _"Shut it, Shikamaru. This isn't just about getting rid of the leech. It's also revenge." _Sasori inched towards the wear house, now peeking through the window in the door. "You have to get over that. You can get your revenge on other vampires."

The pinkette shook her head. "No, I want them to know how I felt when they took Naruto from me." she took out a metal stake form her pack and approached his daughter who was now crying, staring up at the woman. "Please, un..." "Sorry, kid." Sasori tried to stop her, but she was wearing vervain. "At least turn her around, so she doesn't have to see it. She's just a kid, you know."

Sakura scoffed at a blond with a hairstyle like Deidara's, but nodded. She turned Hato around, who was tied up, so she couldn't move or anything. "There, happy?" the blond frowned. "Good." Sasori was about to barge in and stop the stake, but he was too late. Once he got through the door he froze. Hato looked behind her expecting pain, but when she did a drop of blood fell on her cheek.

Deidara smiled as some blood dripped from his mouth. Hato's eyes wondered to his chest and she gasped as she saw the metal pike through his heart. "What the..." Sakura backed away, but smiled. "At least I got one of them, huh?" "You idiot! He's human!" Deidara's eyes filled with pain and he coughed up more blood, some of it landing on Hato's ropes.

The smell had no effect on her. It made her sick to her stomach. Sasori zoomed to Deidara and Hato and hid them in the warehouse. "Where did they go!_?_" the blond asked, looking around. "See, Sakura. That's an actual vampire." "Shut up and start looking around."

Deidara was panting and sweating as Sasori set him and Hato down. He quickly cut her ropes and she looked at Deidara petrified. Deidara winced when he shifted and the stake moved, causing him to cry out, but Sasori kept his lips closed. Now he was crying and he tried to take the stake out, only to have Sasori stop him. "No, that will cause more bleeding." he whimpered and Hato felt terrible.

It was her fault that he was in pain right now. She always caused her family pain. "We have to get out of here, but we have to find a way past them." Deidara didn't respond, he just clutched Sasori's hand, trying not to scream. "Mama, un?" he opened his eyes and smiled at his daughter, trying to reassure her. "Y-yes, Hato, un?" he asked, trying not to make too much sound.

"Why did you do that, un?" Deidara smiled, "Because I didn't want you to get hurt-" "But I always get you hurt, un. The car accident, when I accidentally played with art and you got burned, when I bit you when I was two," the list went on and Deidara was amazed, "You remember, un?" she nodded; Deidara's smile widened and his eyes closed, "That's good, un."

Sasori gently shook Deidara, causing his eyes to flutter open. Don't close your eyes," he nodded and Sasori picked him up, making him bite his lip in pain. "Come on, Hato." she nodded and he kneeled down, so she could climb on his back. They left without being spotted. Sasori tried to run as fast as he could, since he knew Deidara was dying by the second.

Once they reached home he had Hato open the door and he went straight to their bedroom. He placed his lover down, who gave a small cry. "Don't lie down yet." Deidara nodded and Sasori helped him sit up. "This is going to hurt, so bite," Sasori looked around and picked up a pen on the dresser, "This." Deidara nodded and bit into it.

Sasori was behind the blond and he placed a hand on his right shoulder, gripping it softly. Very carefully he grabbed the metal stake and Deidara gasped, biting down on the pen. Sasori took a deep breath and quickly pulled it out, getting a loud scream from the shorter male. Sasori knew he only had a few seconds before he could save the blond so he, quickly laid him down and bit into his neck.

Deidara was crying, but everything was soon turning numb. He could vaguely tell that Sasori was biting him, which confused him. Suddenly something went through his body and he convulsed. Sasori noted this and held him down so he could finish putting all the venom in the blond. Then the pain came and Deidara let go of the pen, to let out a loud scream. There was only one, since soon all the pain was gone.

Slowly his eyes closed and his breathing thickened.

_'Everything's so warm... I wonder why that is... I wish they would turn down the TV, it's so loud!'_ Deidara opened his eyes, but quickly closed them, when light shone on them. He tried to get up, but his body still felt numb, like he couldn't control it. Shielding his eyes, he opened them again and looked around. Four pairs of eyes were watching him intentionally, but the fifth pair was looking at him with no concern, but almost joy?

He looked at their faces and his eyebrows furrowed. They all looked in so much detail, that it was scaring him. "You look scared, brat." Deidara's eyes widened. His voice was like silk, it was almost like he felt it. "I... I guess I am, un." even his voice sounded different. He felt something lick his forehead and he looked at the tongue coming from his hand.

It didn't shock him at all, he just wondered where it came from. He felt someone take his hand and he looked over at his oldest daughter. She compared the hands, smiling softly. "They're the same, un." Deidara smiled and nodded, "They are, un." Hato's smile widened and she held the hand. "Mama, you look different." Ayano said, zooming in on the blond's face.

Deidara chuckled, "I feel different, too, un." he looked at Sasori, who was smiling softly. "Okay," she backed away from him and smiled. Naoto was just looking at him, not saying anything. "Hm? You don't look that much different, you know." Kenmei said, sighing. "I thought you'd look more like a guy, but I think you look more like a girl now."

Deidara eyed the blond, "What do you mean 'now', un." Kenmei smirked and held up a mirror for the confused blond. Deidara was speechless. Somehow he got even paler and his eyes were an even brighter blue, that looked like they irises were actually moving. His hair was like golden strands and he could see every single strand.

His face was more sharper and like the blond said, almost more feminine. Kenmei put the mirror down and was smirking at the blond, but he didn't see. He was glaring at Sasori, who was smiling nervously. "I didn't want you to die and this was the only way for you to not die." his glare softened and he sighed, "I guess it's not that bad, un."

This made the redhead smile and he gave a small kiss on the new vampire's forehead. The touch felt warm and it sent waves of pleasure through him. "God, un~" Sasori smirked, "You'll get over that, but it'll still be strong. Now, you know how I feel." Deidara shuddered, "I guess I do." he looked at his children, who didn't understand what was going on.

He smiled and sighed. "So, I guess I'll be like this for a while, huh, un?" Sasori nodded and smiled, "Yes, and you'll be spending it with your family." this made Deidara smile, "That's good. As long as you're all here." all of it made him smile. It felt like his family was now full and complete. Family. Something he would always love.

* * *

**The End... For now.**


End file.
